Shadow II: Northern Flames
by fael bain
Summary: Part II of the Shadow series. Having been forced into the caves, Thranduil's people weather the storm that brews in Eryn Galen while Legolas undertakes the perilous journey north in a desperate bid to put an end to the evil that threatens everything.
1. Prologue Despair

**Northern Flames**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JRR Tolkien, various publishers including but not limited to Houghton Mifflin Co, Mariner Books, Ballantine Books, and New Line Cinemas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Part II of the _Shadow_ series. While intended to be read as a stand-alone piece of work, it will be more satisfying to know the back-story, so I recommend you read my earlier work(s) to better understand it.

PG-13 rating is for light to moderate angst and adult relationships.

Eryn Galen (Greenwood) was the former name of the great realm of Mirkwood that is ruled over by Thranduil. It was due to the emergence of dark creatures that is recounted in this tale that men started to call it Mirkwood. The events chronicled in this story take place at around 1050 of the 3rd Age, some 1900 years before the events that culminated in the destruction of the One Ring.

While I have tried my best to keep this story as close to JRR Tolkien's universe as much as possible, be warned that there are still several outstanding points that do not fit his tales, and are due to my paltry knowledge of his works.

There is a lot of dispute about the age and heritage of the Elven prince, but in my version of events, he has yet to reach 200 years of age at this point in time. Also, Legolas is of Sindarin heritage, but his family has adopted the ways of the Silvan folk, hence him being both a Silvan and Sindarin prince.

This story might contain mild m/m elements in later chapters. If that is not your cup of tea, you can read the 'non-slash' version at Stories of Arda's archive, and search under my pen-name.

Finally, oodles of thanks to my lovely beta, Chloe Amethyst!

-----

Prologue - Despair

It was late, too late for grief. Their home was destroyed, and he had failed to protect it, failed to bring his people together and drive the invaders out of their forest. Now, it was overrun, with the dark creatures calling it home. And his people? They were hiding, hiding in the caves, hiding with their injured and dying.

How had it come to this? His father had entrusted him with the duty to defend his people, leaving him to rule over them, to bring much peace and happiness to them, and he had failed him in the worst possible way. The palace of his family for millennia was razed to the ground; the homes of his people were devastated by axe and fire.

What could one do against such evil? Fighting was something he tired of, something that he had seen too much of. Yet, it was the only choice. How could they lay down their arms and give in to the hatred, give in to the darkness, to the shadow that now swept over his lands.

Where was hope in a time like this? He had no answers. None that satisfied his weary, jaded heart. Joy had left him an age ago, with the passing of his beloved wife. Love, happiness, wonderment--all those were strangers to him, especially since his sons left. One, he lost forever; the other, sent on a hopeless quest, to his doom. As a father, he had allowed his only child to go off on the mission, knowing that he would not return from it, for it was their only chance against the darkness. As usual, he had watched as fate dealt him yet another cruel hand. Leaving him all --

Alone.

Yes, that seemed to be his destiny. To be stripped of all those he loved and held dear; to lose the boy just as he had regained him.

He could feel cruel laughter in his ears, mocking, jeering at him, daring him to cry out at how unfair it was. How had it come to be so? How had he come to be seated on the edge of a barren throne, casting his tired eyes over a ravaged kingdom?

_Why_? He cried out in despair, watching the hard soil in his clenched fists crumble and blow away with the wind. Before him stood the forest he loved so dear, behind him the caverns.

Many of his people had come up to him in the past days, thanking him for his decision to lead them to safety, praising his foresight in preparing the caves, expressing their relief that no further lives had been lost. Yet, he was deaf to them, for they did not mean anything to him, not when he could no longer see the future ahead of him. Not when he had given up all faith in everything.

Hope, joy, love--they were all gone. He was all alone.


	2. I

I

"Arise, sluggard! Anor has risen, and we must not tarry!"

Cursing himself for having overslept, Legolas pushed the sleep from his eyes and jumped to his feet.

"Why did you not rouse me sooner?" he cried.

"Because I forbade them from doing so!" Esendri said, handing him a fruit and his weapons. "And I must add that you should thank me for saving you from a rousing awakening by the twins!"

Legolas grimaced at the thought, drawing shouts of laughter from the group gathered around, and devilish grins from Elladan and Elrohir. He strapped on his weapons, before indicating that he was ready to leave.

It had been five days since they set off from Thranduil's caverns, and laughter had been scarce since. All of them had fought against the Orcs, and all had felt the sense of defeat as they retreated to the caves. More hiding, that was what they had been forced to do. It was all Legolas's friends could do to draw even a monosyllabic response to their questions. Esendri, the twins, and the mortals never seemed to leave him alone, as if an unspoken pact had been decided among them to watch over him. But still was not quite ready to share his confused feelings with any of them. He was no fool, and could see the hurt in the eyes of Esendri and Elrohir at his refusal to come out of his shell.

The hardest part had been leaving Thranduil behind. Legolas had seen how much his father had wanted him to stay behind, wanted him by his side in this most difficult of hours, but had still sent him off with a proud smile and nary a tremor in him.

He jumped as Lithroleah approached him from behind, the very one he had been attempting to avoid as much as possible.

"Legolas, a word?" Lithroleah said, his dark brown eyes not revealing anything.

Legolas could do nothing but assent, pretending that his thoughts were anything but troubled, and so he followed Lithroleah, ignoring the inquisitive and concerned look thrown at them by Elrohir.

"I do not hold anything against you. Caeriel has explained it to me."

Legolas stared at him, not quite sure of what to say.

"I know what it is you would say, but pray, do not even think it. There are worse things that weigh on our minds, and we must stand together and fight it, as brothers, as it once was. Do you assent to that, gwador?" The brown eyes were filled with a deep sincerity and urgency, and Legolas felt compelled to pour his pain out.

Instead, he controlled himself and replied in a steady voice, "My heart does not desire any more than to do so, Lithroleah. It will bring me great joy to put behind the past and face the present with you by my side, our bonds of friendship rekindled, stronger than ever."

Even as the words came out, he felt himself cringe. They sounded so false. _Traitor. What friendship do you speak of? You stole Caeriel from him, and have the audacity to call him your brother?_

Lithroleah stepped forward and embraced him. Legolas returned it, but did not trust himself to speak. Why did things have to turn out this way? The answers, as always, eluded him.

"Legolas! Lithroleah! It is time!" Glorfindel called from a distance.

Lithroleah ruffled his hair, as he had always done when Legolas was but a little boy, and grinned.

"Are we ready for our next adventure?" he said, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

Lithroleah had been light-hearted and carefree when they were Elflings, he had grown a darker, more measured nature with the passing of time. The inseparable pair had drifted apart because of this, and Legolas turned to Esendri instead to satisfy his urge for mayhem, while Lithroleah had been Legolas's good friend through the years, providing a sobering influence on him with his increasingly sedate nature. But that had changed when Dethronir left them, for Legolas had retreated into himself, discharging himself from the company of his former friends, pleading duty to his father.

"Thank you, Lithroleah," Legolas said, only to receive a knowing smile in return.

When the pair made their way back to the rest, Legolas noted the black look Elrohir threw at him. It took him a while to realise that he was jealous.

He fell into step beside Elrohir.

"How feel you today, Roh?"

"You seem in good spirits!"

"I apologise, Roh, I did not mean for it to be this way. You must understand--"

He was cut off by a look from Elrohir.

"Do not apologise, Legolas. I just want you to know that we are there for you should the need arise."

Legolas took a while to answer, digesting his words.

"I know, Roh, I know."

xxxxx

**Sindarin Translations:**

Gwador--brother


	3. II

II

Marnor scowled, the malice in his face causing those around him to cower in fear.

"Just how you could have failed to find their tracks is quite beyond me!"

"It is a large forest, my lord, full of dangers indeed. The Elves have powerful magic, and are not to be trifled with! They are great warriors, many of them having fought in the last great battle -- "

"Silence!" roared Marnor, and the tracker quailed further. "I will have those tracks by nightfall at the latest, or you won't ever lay your pathetic eyes to the ground again! Then, and only then perhaps, you might finally be put to good use!" The cruel warlords eyes darted over to the group of Orcs resting in the shade of the trees, out of the sun's rays, his meaning clear.

"My lord!" An earnest young voice called out, soothing Marnor's frustrated nerves somewhat. He turned and almost managed a snarl at the newcomer.

"I have just managed to communicate with our spy in the other party. He has given us a bearing of where they are headed, and I do not see why we shall need to rely on such a useless method as tracking!"

"Please my lord, no, my Lord! How are we to know that this spy is reliable?"

Ifrit rounded upon the quaking tracker, his dark eyes glittering.

"Are you implying that my plans are somewhat -- lacking?"

"No, no, Lord Ifrit, I did not mean that!"

"What did you mean then?"

"Enough, Ifrit!" Marnor said, although there was no mistaking the glint of malice in his eyes.

Perhaps in response, the cloaked figure of the Dyrian disengaged itself from the group of Orcs and strode over to the humans.

"What news, Marnor?"

Marnor allowed his knees to buckle as he bowed low in apparent fear.

"The trackers, being the useless swines they are, have been unable to make any headway to where the Elves have headed. Ifrit, however, tells me that he has found another way of seeking them out, of hunting them down, for he has planted a spy in their midst. All we have to do is to follow his instructions."

"Good job, Ifrit, but I'm afraid that would be rather unnecessary. You see, all you have to do is go around to the North-Eastern edge of the forest and wait. Their party would have emerged from the wood there, and it will not be difficult to pick up their trail."

Marnor effused his greatest admiration for the Dyrian's foresight, careful to seem as witless and afraid as possible, while Ifrit bowed low too.

"What about him?" Hkaradil hissed, motioning toward the trembling tracker.

"Take him with you," Marnor said, without a moment's hesitation.

Ifrit tried not to cringe in disgust as the man was dragged away by the Dyrian. A loud crunching filled the air, complemented with a blood-curdling scream. The boy had seen how the creature dealt with his prey, ripping them apart alive.

Even then, his father did not flinch, and instead straightened up and shrugged off his earlier coat of weakness.

"So he thinks himself so clever," Marnor whispered with a glimmer of malice in his eyes.

"He does not stand a chance!" said Ifrit with disdain. "I suggest that you play along with this longer, for it is clear that both he and the Elves are after a great treasure, and that the Orcs are a helpful addition to our party."

A chilling smile appeared on Marnor's lips. "Well spoken, my son, that was as much as I gathered. I must say you have proven yourself greatly in this trip, and it intrigues me how Gallenon and Allanor have managed to win the trust of the Elves. You really do show great perception in managing your spies!"

Ifrit tried not to let his nervousness show, for he knew Marnor was getting suspicious, and he only got away with this much by virtue of being his son. "Let's just say that they took a big gamble and it paid off well. They could have been killed by the guards, who did not know about the plan. It was why the Elves bought it. Gallenon had heard about the plan to undertake this journey from the Orcs. Speaking of which, I am also told that the girl is among the party of Elves!"

The distraction worked well as Marnor's face twisted with desire.

"Indeed, your plan is very well thought out, and I am proud of what you have achieved. The treasure will be ours in a matter of time. It must be great indeed, for both the Dyrian and the Elves to be going after it!"

Ifrit felt a shiver of disgust well up in him as he saw the look upon his father's face. The greed, lust, and gluttony was something he had never thought possible in a man. But then again, he knew better than to underestimate what Marnor was capable of. It was a blessing then, that he inherited Marnor's refusal to let anything get in the way of his plans. Especially when that person was his father.

xxxx

**A/N: **It's a rubbish cliffhanger, I know, but I promise the story will pick up, with me trying to cut back on the moaning and angst factor.

Also, sorry for the terrible delay in getting this chapter up, but work and stuff has been absolutely manic. I'm moving in 2 weeks, and everything will go crazy again, but hopefully some semblance of normality will return soon enough. I apologise again for keeping every waiting, but hope you enjoy it nonetheless.


	4. III

III

The sun was falling beyond the horizon, colouring the few clouds pink, and the party trudged on. While the Elves did not feel the strain from the long journey, the same could not be said for the mortals.

"Should we stop for the night?" Legolas said, turning to Yuvinel.

"No. Please don't let me slow you down!"

"Trying to push yourself where you will not go serves no purpose but to bring more trouble upon others later!" Elladan said, throwing a meaningful glance at Legolas.

His comment was ignored, and Legolas instead turned to the West with a frown.

"What is it, Legolas?" Elrohir was quick to spot his discomfit.

"Did you not --" His words trailed off, as Legolas noted how the rest were staring. He shook his head and laughed. "Nothing; just my imagination."

"What was it?" Elrohir said.

"I said it was nothing!" Legolas said, and Elrohir coloured and looked away.

"It would be nice for you not to always shout at him!" Elladan said.

"Leave it, Dan!" Elrohir turned to Elladan, eyes flashing.

"I give up!" Elladan shouted in exasperation and stalked off.

"Do you have to fuss over everything I do?" Legolas said, red-faced.

Elrohir flashed him a furious scowl, before he too stormed away.

"What did I do?" Legolas cried.

"Apart from making yourself a pair of dangerous enemies, I can't think what else!" Yuvinel said.

"This is all quite beyond me!"

"Doesn't take much to see that!"

"Could one not speak in plain language for a change?"

"You have an effect on others, Legolas!"

"It is difficult when I know not of what you speak! Or am I so detestable?"

"Possibly quite the opposite! Anyway, don't concern yourself over them. They'll get over your mistreatment of them soon enough, and might speak to you again in the next week or so!"

"Do you think I mistreat my friends?"

"Not really. Although I must say the past few weeks have been difficult for you --"

Before Legolas could answer, Glorfindel, at the head of the party, came to an abrupt halt just above a rise in the terrain, calling for the rest to do the same

"Legolas!" Esendri said, coming forward from the back of the column, Allanor following behind. "Where is Glorfindel?"

Legolas motioned to the front, while Esendri nodded his thanks and moved forward. Legolas was about to turn back to Yuvinel again when Esendri grasped him by the arm.

"This way!" Esendri said, dragging him after Allanor.

All three stopped dead in heir tracks and gaped once they reached the top, for instead of the usual grassland interspersed with rocks and boulders, the area to the West had been levelled, as if a huge force had taken away everything. Emptiness and dust filled the land, and the devastation spanned off as far as the eye could see, a desolate silence clinging to it. In the distance, the last rays of Anor were disappearing behind the faint mountain peaks, its dying light casting a sombre illumination over the ghastly scene.

Glorfindel whipped around as soon as he had heard them, and came up to them, irritated.

"You forget that I am your leader! I told you to remain where you were."

"Master Glorfindel, I would not have done so if not for that it is urgent that we speak with you!" Esendri said.

Glorfindel took a quick look at the rest of the party coming up upon the view and gave in.

"The lodestone." Allanor brought up a fist-sized stone from a pocket.

"The waves!" Esendri said.

"The other party has reached the fringe of Greenwood, and will begin their journey through the plains tomorrow. They have Orcs with them, and are picking up our trail quickly," Allanor said, as his eyes flickered over the dull, grey stone.

"How do you know this?" Legolas said, unable to contain his curiosity any further.

"This lodestone is one of a pair. Few in the world now can use it, but it is possible to communicate using them. We rely on the sympathies between them, and use the earth to transmit these waves. There is another in Marnor's party who can wield its power, and has been giving us updates on their situation."

"We have a spy amidst the humans?" Legolas said, staring at the stone in disbelief. "I do not understand!"

"The ability to read the lodestone flows within the blood of a scant few, passed down from generations before. It is not something one can learn, and it is read by the pulses it admits. It was given to me by my father, who knew how to wield the power as well."

He handed the stone over to Legolas, who accepted it. Fingering its smooth surface, Legolas found it heavy and cool to the touch.

All of a sudden, the stone seemed to burn in his palm, and he dropped it into Allanor's still out-stretched hand. It was a while before the searing pain subsided.

"What is it?" Esendri said, and Glorfindel too stared at Legolas.

"Curious," Allanor said, moving his right palm over the stone. "I have never before felt such waves coming from it!"

All three turned to Legolas.

"I did nothing to it but hold it my palm!" he said, drawing a small chuckle from Esendri. "It started to burn, and so I let go of it!"

"Curious, indeed," Allanor repeated, and the look he gave Legolas was piercing.

"How have you been holding up, Legolas?" Glorfindel said, figuring it was as bad a time as any to ask so.

Legolas stared back at him, unsure of he was being serious.

"You are fine, I know! If I ever met such a stubborn Elf!"

"Ada will surely have given another opinion on that!" one of the twins broke into their conversation. "The number of times we have heard him complaining about the thick-headedness of a certain seneschal of his!"

"A sound beating is what the pair of you need!" Glorfindel turned and rounded on them. "You two had better start showing some respect lest I tell your father to take a leaf out of Thranduil's book and start choosing wives for you!"

His words had their desired effects, as Legolas flushed a deep shade of red and tried not to laugh as he caught the horrified look Elladan was shooting at him. Elrohir, muttered something unintelligible under his breath while casting his gaze onto the ground.

"What do you think caused all this devastation?" Elrohir said, turning toward Glorfindel when he had regained his composure.

"I do not know. However, we do not have time to tarry here for long. Marnor's party has reached the northwest fringe of Eryn Galen --"

"So it is true that the brute is hot on our trial!" Elrohir said.

"How could he have found out about the gem?" Elladan said.

"The Dyrian is with him. He has forged an alliance with the Dyrian and the Orcs," a new voice said, and the party turned to see Eilwar scowling down at them.

"Why would he join forces with Marnor?" Esendri said. "What business would he have with a mere human?"

"Do not speak if you were only to waste my time with childish questions!" Eilwar said, breaking the uneasy truce.

"Do you have anything --" Esendri said, before being silenced by both Glorfindel and Legolas shooting him warning looks.

"It is a wonder to me what children are doing on this dangerous journey! However, I did not come to waste my time on inane talk, so if you will, Lord Glorfindel, I wish to confer with you about the nature of this devastation -- in private."

Esendri had to be dragged away from the scene, although his indignation was shared in no less magnitude by the twins. A colourful string of Nandorin curses escaped his mouth, much to the amusement of his friends.

"Did you hear him?" he spluttered. "Who does he think he is?"

"Peace, Esendri, there was a reason why Lord Elrond chose him for the journey. It will not do to pick a fight with him now" Allanor said.

"He speaks the truth. The Dyrian Lord has formed an alliance with Marnor!" Legolas said once he too had calmed down.

"How would you know?" Esendri said. "Allanor himself has not heard of this!"

"Ask your spy then, Allanor, and see that my words ring true!" Legolas said.

"He seems to have finished with Glorfindel!" Elladan said, and they all turned to see Eilwar walking away, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"What could he have said to make Glorfindel so worried?" said Elrohir.

"And what could he have said that we were not fit to hear?" Esendri said.

"Well, we are going down there to find out tonight," Legolas answered.

"What?" Elrohir turned to Legolas.

"We will camp here tonight, giving us the opportunity to investigate further. That will wipe the smirk off his face, if he thinks he knows what caused this, because he does not have a clue!"

"Legolas, I am not sure this will be wise --" Elladan said.

"Why?"

"You promised Ada not to seek trouble and to obey Glorfindel's orders!"

"Glorfindel did not tell us not to --"

"We set up camp here tonight, and I do not wish for you to go wandering about. Danger abounds, and we move off at first light!" Glorfindel said, before he walked off to speak to the other members of the party, face still knitted tightly.

"We will not be wandering!" Legolas said to Elladan's victorious grin. "And neither is this seeking trouble! The answer to it lies down there, and I just want to take a look!"

"When you have finished playing prophet and start seeing sense, Legolas --"

"Very well, Dan and I will go, only if you promise to listen to us!" Elrohir said.

"Sure!" Legolas said. "Lithroleah is keeping watch tonight; it would not be difficult to leave the camp undetected!"

Allanor seemed to be thinking long and hard all this while, fingering the lodestone. "Legolas is right. Marnor has formed an alliance with the Dyrian. I shall not join you tonight, for I do not possess the grace of your kind, and will rouse the others with my clumsiness," he said, before leaving without a second glance back.

"What?" Esendri said.

"He is worried for his people."

Elrohir realised Legolas was talking about himself, and said, "Glorfindel is throwing us suspicious looks, so I suggest we pretend to set up camp ere his wrath come down upon us!"

His remarks were greeted with hearty chuckles as the four started to pretend to lay their weapons and light pouches onto the ground at the perimeter of their camp.

"Do you think Glorfindel is still unconvinced?" Esendri said as he sank to the ground after throwing some food and a flask at Legolas, who was sprawled on the ground in a rather un-princely manner.

"His has his hands full with the great Elflord at any rate!" Elrohir said.

The other three tried not to laugh at the sight of Eilwar bearing down upon Glorfindel again.

"What was Ada thinking when he chose him for the journey?" Elrohir said.

"Same as what he was thinking when he chose you!" Elladan said, earning a good-natured kick in the ribs.

"I must say a fair bit of mischief was on his mind when he decided to send us!" Esendri said.

"Speak for yourself! How dare you sully our good names?" Elrohir said. "It is well-known to all that the twin sons of Elrond are epitomes of sensibility and reason!"

"Might I point out again what you are planning on doing tonight?" Esendri said, taking a bite into a pear.

"We were forced into that! The Silvan Prince himself commanded our services, and his wish is our command!"

Legolas managed to flash a grin at the rest of them, but excused himself. Much to his consternation, Esendri chose to get up and tail him as he walked away from the group.

"Esendri, might I point out that whilst you may be my self-appointed bodyguard, it is hardly necessary for you to follow me everywhere I go!" he remarked peevishly.

"Good evening to you too!" Esendri said, pretending to be hurt.

"What is the matter?"

"You have not been yourself since we left."

"My father needs me with him, he cannot stand against this all alone. My duty lies with him, to defend my people back home. We might have beat the foul creatures back for the time being, but they will return!"

"Legolas, you are partaking on a quest that seeks to thwart an evil force from covering the lands with a darkness beyond anything imaginable. If this is not fighting for your people, nothing is."

"Sen?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"But I am your friend."

xxxxx

**A/N: **Sorry for the massive delay, and I hope this satisfies everyone for the time-being. In the meantime, I've got another story up, so check out my profile on for the link.


	5. IV

IV

The four Elves waited until peaceful slumber had descended upon the members of the group before attempting to descend into the plains. As expected, they were accosted by Lithroleah a distance away from the campsite.

"What are you up to?" he said, unwilling to give them away just yet.

"Do not worry, Lithroleah, we are headed into that desolate heath for a cursory investigation!" Legolas said. "I would have asked you along, but you are watching over the party tonight."

"How convenient!" Lithroleah said. "Well, be careful, and I expect a full account when you return!"

Grinning, the small group thanked Lithroleah and hurried down into the valley.

None of them caught the look of envy that crossed Lithroleah's face; they did not notice the dark figure that appeared to his side, silent as a wraith, finishing its business with the Elf, before following them at a safe distance.

Making their way to the bottom, the moon was hidden, and even the stars failed to provide them with much light for their exploration. The devastation spanned out towards the west with miles of wasted land, dead vegetation, dust and rubble.

"I wonder what caused this?" Elrohir said.

"Well, I do not see any answers!" Esendri said, nervousness taking over him as the dearth of life started to gnaw at him.

Legolas was examining the ground, looking at the charred surfaces of rocks and the strange redness of the dust settled over the land.

"Legolas!" Esendri and Elrohir cried as a strange surge of fear came over them both.

Legolas froze to the spot, unable to move, as the images assaulted him. A large army, gathered in the land surrounding him, flags flying, ready to go into battle, the captain riding high and proud. Then, a power was unleashed, a great big flaming ball, consuming everything in its path. The army fell, the great power casting its might over all the land, eradicating everything, leaving dust and ash and emptiness in its wake.

He let out a wild cry, which gave way to a loud roaring that pierced the silence of the night.

They turned to the west and saw dust being whipped into a frenzy -- a cloud of fury and anger headed their way, the dust casting an other-worldly effect over the land in the darkness of the night.

All three turned to run, but Legolas remained glued to the spot.

"Legolas!" Esendri doubled back to grab him, from where he was watching the approaching cloud with an eerie calmness.

"Come on, Legolas!"

Elrohir too came back for Legolas, who seemed to snap back to the present.

"We cannot outrun it! This way!" Legolas cried.

"Do not lose each other!" Elrohir grabbed hold of Elladan and the fast disappearing Esendri.

The furious wind flung them to the ground. Their ears were filled with loud screaming, and they shut their eyes to protect themselves against dirt and sand hurled against their faces.

Legolas fought to get up, and moved Esendri's grip from the wrist to his ankle. Then, he started to crawl, hugging the ground, his eyes closed, head tucked against his chest in a futile attempt to lessen the wind's assault. He proceeded at a snail's pace, hands groping about before him, making sure that he still felt Esendri's grip upon his ankle.

Luck was with him, and he found his hands closing in on a large stone. Hope rose as he felt the boulders stacked up against one another. Tracing out the edges with his fingertips, his fingers came into contact with a sharp edge, and further exploration revealed the cavity to be just wide enough for him to squeeze through, where he fell straight into the cave, landing twenty feet below.

"Esendri!" he called, eyes straining against the darkness.

"Be careful!" His warning was in vain as Esendri fell into the cave with a loud and surprised cry.

"So much for the gracefulness of Elves!"

"What is this?"

"Some cave. Where are the twins?"

"They were right behind me!"

"Legolas?" Elrohir's voice floated down.

"We are here, Roh!"

"There is a problem, Legolas!" Elrohir said, causing Legolas to rush forward in alarm.

"What is it?"

"The crack is too small!"

"Throw your weapons down first!" Esendri said, only to be answered by a heavy sword falling and hitting his head.

"Ow!"

"We have to try to move this rock!" Elrohir was shouting through the crack when Esendri's attention was brought back from his hurting head.

A loud crack, and a tangled heap of arms and legs came crashing down as the twins landed in a pile at their feet.

"Is anything broken?" groaned Elrohir, accepting a hand from Legolas and getting to his feet.

"At least we are safe now!" Esendri said.

As if in response, a louder crack sounded, followed by an ominous rumbling.

"What was that?" Esendri said.

"_Run_!" Legolas cried and shoved both Elrohir and Esendri ahead.

Huge rocks came crashing down, and the four tried their best not to run straight into the rocky walls of the cave.

The loud rumbling eventually stopped, leaving them in darkness.

"Lass?" Esendri was the first one to speak. "We are trapped!"

"What were you saying about trouble again?" Elrohir said, filled with disbelief and shock.

"Hush, Elrohir! I cannot see a thing!" Legolas said.

A striking noise caused them to jump.

"I brought a small torch along just in case," Elladan said, waving the flaming wood about and Elrohir noted with dismay how the rocks had obscured the entrance, shutting out all possibility of escape.

"Master Legolas, what have you gotten us into now?" Esendri said, sighing.

"The sandstorm was not any fault of mine!"

"If you two would just stop your squabbling and take a look at where we are!" Elladan said.

Both Esendri and Legolas froze, and the twins flipped around to see them wearing similar expressions of panic.

"Lass --" Elrohir said.

"What is wrong?" The concern in Elrohir's voice rose, as he saw how Legolas's fists had clenched into balls at his sides. "Esendri?"

"We are in a cave!" said Esendri as he took a worried step backwards.

"We have to get out of here," Elladan said.

"How?" Esendri wailed, collapsing to the floor.

"Stay here while I take a look around."

Elrohir nodded. Looking at Legolas, he saw that a layer of perspiration had formed on his brow, and that he was taking short, panicky breaths.

"Legolas?" he said, before placing a concerned palm on his back. "Dan has gone in search of a way out. We will soon be out of here!"

Legolas had all of frozen as it hit him that they were trapped in an underground cavern. A full-blow panic attack threatened every time he was unfortunate enough to find himself a cavern. While he had grown better at preventing himself from getting hysterical, the fear was still as strong, and it was all he could do to prevent himself from hurling himself against the rocky walls and attempting to claw his way out.

Caves: how he hated and feared them. Unable to take the flickering light of Elladan's torch fading away, Legolas shut his eyes. Warm arms took him into an embrace, but he did not find anything left in him to fight or protest as Elrohir pressed the sides of their heads together and started to speak to him.

"Do not worry, Lass-nîn, we will be out soon," Elrohir said. "Dan is coming back!"

"There is a tunnel!" Elladan said upon his return. He indicated for Elrohir to move along and turned to Esendri.

"Esendri?" he said.

Esendri looked up and scanned the surroundings.

"Legolas?" he said, before scrambling to his feet, and saw that Legolas was trying to break away from a concerned Elrohir.

"I can walk!" Legolas almost snarled as his pride got hold of him.

Elrohir blinked, unsure whether to be hurt or relieved.

"This way!" Elladan cried, eager to be moving. "It slopes upwards; always a good sign!"


	6. V

V

The Elves sprung awake as the roar pierced the still night air.

Glorfindel was over by Lithroleah.

"What is it?"

"I do not know!" Lithroleah said, frowning into the distance, as the noise grew louder.

Glorfindel climbed the rise, filled with horror as he saw the massive dust cloud whipped up by the wind.

"Take cover!" he shouted above the noise. "Sandstorm!"

The Elves responded, helping the mortals blinking in confusion. They grabbed their provisions, and ran to the leeward side of huge boulders, covering themselves with long cloaks, braced for the onslaught.

Glorfindel saw that Lithroleah had frozen in terror. Shouting, he flung himself on Lithroleah, draping his cloak over them both as they hit the ground.

In a matter of moments, the windstorm hit them, and the party was forced to hold on to their cloaks as they were assaulted by the powerful force.

Glorfindel felt Lithroleah struggling, and so shifted to pin him to the ground, wondering at the cause for his agitation.

On the storm raged, hitting them for a full quarter of an hour before it stopped abruptly. Even so, the Elves waited, as if afraid of looking up too soon, in case they were premature in their relief.

Glorfindel was the first to fling aside his cloak, noting the thick layer of sand, ash, dust and the small rocks that had settled over the area.

"Has anybody been hurt?" he called into the silent night, causing the rest to emerge.

His relief at the negative answers was short-lived, as he cast a quick glance over the party, dusting the remnants of the storm off and taking stock of the situation; something was amiss.

"What do you suppose caused it?" Eilwar said.

"Where are the young ones?" Glorfindel said, a sick feeling spreading in his stomach.

"Legolas decided to explore the valley, and they left moments before the storm hit!" Lithroleah said.

The phrases that escaped Glorfindel were hardly befitting of his noble status as he rounded upon the hapless Lithroleah.

"Why did you not stop them?"

"Legolas told me he just wanted to take a look! How was I to know --" Lithroleah's voice trailed off as Glorfindel's eyes shot him daggers.

"I ask for just one thing --" Glorfindel snarled, before deciding to regain his composure. "Eilwar, watch over the company. Nilwar, Mallorin, Lithroleah, come with me, take your weapons along!"

He descended into the valley, not waiting for them, muttering to himself as he went along, the three Elves rushing to catch up with him.

Once near the bottom, Glorfindel started scanning the area, noting with rising dismay that a thick layer of debris covered everything in sight. Bending down, he brushed away the dust with his sword, noting that it was a few inches thick. Still, there was no sight of the young ones.

"Lord Glorfindel?" Lithroleah said. "I last saw them somewhere further west before I turned back to watch over the company."

Glorfindel nodded and picked his way through the rocks, eyes straining. Anger and worry caused his tongue to stick to the roof of his mouth, and he already had a good idea of what he would be doing to the quartet when he found them.

The more he searched, the less the anger became. In its stead, worry started to grow. Surely they would have returned to the campsite once the windstorm had subsided.

"Lithroleah! How long had they been gone before the storm struck?"

"Not fifteen minutes."

"They could not have gotten far then," Nilwar said, his voice calm and collected, bringing down Glorfindel's panic a few notches.

"We shall split up. Nilwar, search to the north with Mallorin. Lithroleah, stay close to me!"

After thirty minutes of fruitless searching, Glorfindel was well alarmed as to not find a trace, and it was all he could do to fight down his panic.

"Glorfindel!" Nilwar cried, sprinting towards him. "We found this!"

Glorfindel took the dagger in his hands, recognising it to be Elrohir's.

"Where did you find it?"

"Over by that pile of boulders!" Nilwar said, pointing half a mile to the northwest, where a strange collection of reddish rocks stuck out of the ground, and Mallorin stood, standing watch over them.

Glorfindel ran over, not turning to look back.

"The rocks have been moved recently," Mallorin said. "These faces here are not as weathered as the rest."

Lithroleah suddenly tensed up, a wide-eyed look on his face.

"They are underground. Trapped by the rockslide. They move further within the tunnels, searching for an exit, moving towards their doom."

"Lithroleah!" Glorfindel cried. "What did you say?"

Lithroleah jerked and looked about, emerging from his trance.

"I saw them, Glorfindel! I saw them in a cave underground, right under our feet!"

Glorfindel decided not to question him, and instead turned to Nilwar and Mallorin.

"We have to get them out. Go back to the campsite and bring ten of our strongest. The rest are the stay put. Tell Eilwar to watch over the mortals!"

Both nodded and sprang to deliver his orders.

"Are you certain of it?" Glorfindel said once they had left.

"Ai, Lord Glorfindel! Furthermore, was Elrohir's dagger not found nearby?"

"Very well." Glorfindel bent down and got to work, moving the smaller rocks out of the way, hoping that they were not chasing down a blind alleyway.

"If ever there were a group of young ones so skilled in mayhem!" he muttered, before attacking the next rock with gusto.


	7. VI

VI

"Keep going!" Elladan said, and the four kept on at the fast pace Legolas set at the front. The ground had sloped upward at first, just as Elladan had reported, but had since levelled out. Legolas and Esendri had been silent for the last twenty minutes, concentrating on walking.

Legolas halted, causing Elrohir to almost walk into him.

"Listen!" Legolas said.

Straining their ears, they heard a soft gurgling coming from somewhere beyond the tunnel.

"It sounds like a stream!" Elrohir said.

"It might lead us out of here!" Esendri sounded hopeful.

Legolas swallowed hard but did not trust himself to speak further. Instead, he took a few deep breaths before approaching the wall of the tunnel and made to press a ear against the rock. Before he could do that, something on the rock caught his eye. Curious, he brushed away at the rocks, only to hiss in surprise.

"Roh, look!" he said, and Elrohir was by his side in an instant, peering at the rocky wall.

Elrohir called for Elladan to bring the torch near and saw that there were inscriptions carved into the rocks.

"Old Westron," Elrohir said.

"This, turn, no, way -- I do not know the rest -- wait! This power -- take heed -- Nay, I cannot make any sense of it!" Elladan muttered, mind spinning, attempting to decode its meaning.

"It sounds like a warning," Elrohir said, knowing that if Elladan -- ever the scholar -- could not read it, there was no point in him trying.

"What should we do?" Esendri said.

"We move on," Legolas insisted.

"Are you sure, Lass?" Elrohir said.

"Yes."

"This word, I have seen it somewhere before," Elladan was saying to himself as Elrohir moved to drag him away. "Elrohir, stop that!"

His protest were cut short as soon as he saw that Legolas was disappearing down the tunnel, and he had no choice but to follow after, Esendri behind him, with Elrohir bringing up the rear.

Ten minutes later, Legolas stopped again.

"Dan?" Elrohir sounded almost as nervous as Esendri and Legolas. "What now?"

Elladan surveyed the maze of tunnels before him, at a loss for words.

"I do not understand how we have no record of this place, for surely it must have housed a civilisation!" Elladan said.

"Which is the way out?" Esendri wailed, peering down every one in turn.

"We take this one," Legolas said, before starting down one of them.

"Wait, Legolas, are you sure?" Elrohir said.

"Yes."

"Fine, but I will take the lead this time," Elrohir said, starting down the tunnel before they could stop him. An unexplainable fear had seized him once they had come into the junction, one that spoke of a great danger about to befall them.

Elladan turned and scorched the ceiling of the tunnel they had just emerged from with his torch, leaving a large, visible mark, before he followed Esendri.

"It is curious." Legolas said, calmer than before.

"What is, Legolas?" Esendri said.

"This place. Might it have something to do with the devastation above?"

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Elladan said, noting that the path was sloping downwards.

Before Legolas could answer, they stopped short as they entered a large cavern two hundred yards wide and sixty feet high. In the middle of the cavern, a small stream flowed through, entering in front of them, before gurgling past them to the right.

Legolas went up to the stream and crouched down.

"Legolas, be careful," Elrohir said.

"It is strange, as if it were a thicker form of water. And the smell is familiar, although of what it is, I do not know," Legolas said.

"We should continue searching for the way out," Elladan said, growing anxious. "Glorfindel will be frantic!"

"Shall we turn back?" Esendri said.

"No," Legolas and Elrohir said together, and both stared at the opposite end of the cavern.

"There is something up ahead," Elrohir said, and started off.

"Mayhap we should just leave it," Elladan said. He let out a frustrated sigh when Legolas followed after Elrohir. Between the two of them, he was having trouble deciding which was more likely to lead them into further messes.

Elrohir reached the source of the stream, a tunnel emerging high up on the cavern wall. He grabbed the torch from Elladan, and started to scale the rocky wall, torch held between his teeth. He soon reached the tunnel, where he peered in, holding up the torch.

"There is a tunnel, and a room!" Elrohir cried. "I shall take a further look!"

"Roh, come back down here!" Legolas said, but it was to no avail, and they were left in an uneasy darkness as Elrohir disappeared into the tunnel.

A minute passed, then five, and Elladan could hear the scared breathing of Legolas and Esendri standing near him. Just as he was about to say something, there came the sound of a loud crash that echoed through the empty cavern, followed by a shout.

"Roh!" Elladan started climbing the wall, as did Legolas, relying on their memory as they groped about in the dark.

"Esendri, stay here!" Legolas said, but was rewarded by the sound of Esendri starting to climb as well.

"Roh!" Legolas cried, falling to his knees as he banged his head on the low roof off the tunnel as he tried to enter it. He blurted out a warning to Elladan, before beginning to make a slow way forward, crawling on all fours in the shallow stream.

"Come straight in! I cannot move!" Elrohir's voice floated in, causing Legolas to start moving with greater urgency. Shuffling behind him indicated that Elladan was not far.

Legolas made out a weak light in the distance, and doubled his pace. He found himself in a room with walls too smooth to be natural. Elrohir was lying to his side near the middle, the torch knocked from his hand a distance away, still burning.

"Roh!" Legolas and Elladan rushed over to Elrohir, and saw that he was grimacing in pain.

"A rock fell and hit me!" he hissed through gritted teeth, pointing at a rocky tower.

Esendri picked up the torch and wandered near the mound, while Elladan and Legolas tended to Elrohir.

"Two ribs and your thigh are broken," Elladan said, while Legolas was wiped the sweat off Elrohir's face and comforted him.

Esendri in the meantime was studying the towering mound, and saw that steps had been cut in the side of it. Footprints in the dust indicated that Elrohir had climbed to the top. Overcome with curiosity, he started to ascend.

"Ai, I do not know how you do it," Elrohir was saying to Legolas, a let out a hiss as Elladan started to bind his ribs.

"What?" Legolas said, confused.

"Endure your body getting torn in two and not make a sound," Elrohir said. Legolas almost let out a laugh, and took his hand in his own, glad that Elrohir was able to joke.

"Tell me what happened," Legolas said, when Elrohir let out another snarl of pain as his brother continued to work on his injuries.

"I climbed to the top. A large rock fell and hit me, and I fell," Elrohir said, his speech slurred.

Legolas turned to look up at the mould, and to his consternation saw that Esendri was on top of it.

"Esendri, come down!"

"Legolas, the stream comes out of the ground here, this altar!"

"Esendri!" Legolas cried, more urgently this time.

"There is something written on it. I think it is in Quenya! 'Those that seek shall receive'." Esendri said. "There is more, but I cannot see it properly!"

He took a step forward, and a loud crack was heard again.

"Sen!" Legolas cried as a huge rock came hurling at Esendri.

Luckily for Esendri, he had moved back at the urgency of Legolas's tone, and the rock missed him by inches as it went hurling past and smashed into the wall with a loud crash. He leapt deftly off the mound and landed near his companions, who were starting to breathe again.

"Now just stay here and do not mo --" Legolas said, only to be cut short by a loud rumbling noise.

The first boulder hit the floor just a few feet away. Legolas scooped Elrohir up in his arms and rose, his own body shielding Elrohir's.

"There is a way out, somewhere!" Esendri cried. "It was written on the stone, but I had not the time to read it!"

"This way!" Legolas shouted as more rocks slammed to the ground around them, moving to the side of the room, dodging rocks as he went along.

"Legolas, I can carry Roh better!" Elladan cried.

A large rock hurtled towards them, causing Legolas to leap out of the way, where he crashed against the wall. It gave way and crumbled, whereupon Legolas started widening the hole, aided by Esendri. Once it was large enough, Elladan was ushered through with Elrohir.

"The way out!" Esendri cried, rushing to a brilliant light source, euphoric.

They burst out into the open again, revelling in the lightness of the day, failing to notice the haze hung in the air.

"Where are we?" Esendri turned to look at Legolas, only to gasp in horror as he saw his face covered in blood.

Legolas frowned, and only realised he was bleeding when Esendri started wiping at his face, where a river of blood was running down from his nose.

"Do not worry about me! That would must have been harder than it looked!"

"This way to the camp."

Elladan started off, carrying the half-unconscious Elrohir in his arms.

Legolas and Esendri followed, and reaching the camp, they were surrounded by concerned members of their company.

"Where have you been?" a furious voice demanded, and they found themselves looking up into Glorfindel's livid face.


	8. VII

VII

Enraged as he was, and much as he wanted to shout at them, Glorfindel knew it was not the time to give the young ones a good piece of his mind. He controlled his anger and summoned for Galaesslin, the healer from Imladris to attend to Elrohir, while he took charge of Legolas's bloody face, silencing the protests with a black glower.

"I believe you in enough trouble already, pen-neth," he said through gritted teeth, and was mollified to see Legolas shrink under his fury.

Seeing that Legolas was suffering from superficial injuries, he slathered on a salve to the gash on his eyebrow, admittedly being rougher than he would have been under normal circumstances.

"You cost us precious time, and disobeyed a direct order from me!" Glorfindel said, just as Galaesslin returned, followed by a wide-eyed Esendri.

"What is it?" Glorfindel snarled.

"Master Elrohir suffered two broken ribs and a fractured femur," she said. "Even with the accelerated healing powers of our kind, it will be a fortnight at the least before he will be fit to walk."

"A fortnight?" Glorfindel spluttered Of all the stupid things the younglings could do!

Esendri, who had been listening behind Galaesslin, said, "Master Glorfindel, perhaps I might add that Legolas was not entirely to blame."

"Are you suggesting I send you back?"

"Mayhap that will be a good idea," Eilwar said, joining them. "That they bring nothing but trouble and more inconvenience is a rather strong argument in favour of that."

"Why does your opinion surprise me not?" Esendri said.

"Do not make the idea any more tempting!"

Galaesslin laid a warning hand on Esendri, calming him down.

Eilwar shot a triumphant glance at Esendri, whose face turned a shade of red to match the colour of his hair, but he settled for an irritated hissing.

"I accept full responsibility for the mishap, Lord Glorfindel," Legolas said. "Esendri and the twins tried to talk me out of it, but I would not listen."

An unpleasant smile appeared on Eilwar's face.

"Do not forget that while you might be a _prince_ in your father's kingdom, your somewhat-questionable authority does not extent to those of us who are not your subjects."

Legolas had to leap up and restrain Esendri as he howled with rage and rushed forward to attack Eilwar.

"Esendri, control yourself!" Legolas said, dragging Esendri away.

"Come, Eilwar, what did you wish to speak to me about?" Glorfindel said once he saw that Legolas had Esendri under control.

"I will _kill _him!" Esendri was shouting as both Legolas and Galaesslin tried their best to remove him from Eilwar. In his agitation he hit Legolas hard across the face, causing his nose to start bleeding again.

"Lass, I am sorry!" His rage evaporated when he saw the blood, before he snatched for the cloth Galaesslin was holding in her hands.

"Honestly, Sen, I would rather you not stand up for me if this were to be the outcome every time you did so!" Legolas said, pushing him away.

"What is going on?" Elladan demanded, approaching them. "This ruckus is enough to rouse the dead!"

"Lord Eilwar was simply voicing a piece of his mind," Legolas said.

"He insulted you, your father, and our people!" Esendri said.

"Leave it alone, Esendri," Legolas said, still wiping at his face.

"How dare he accuse you of princely tantrums! If there ever would be one to _not_ have wanted to be born in your position!"

"Leave it! Do you think I enjoy being insulted at every turn? Yet you risk driving a wedge in the group by reacting in turn!"

"Sorry," Esendri said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Roh has awoken and has been asking for you!" Elladan said.

"Surely he has only been asking after one of us!" Esendri said, but stopped when Legolas frowned at him.

"How is he?" Legolas said. "Come, Esendri, let it be. Save your fury for more constructive things!"

"He is still in some pain, but is doing well."

"Hullo, Roh, how feel you now?" Legolas said when they came across the unfortunate Elrohir.

"Your face!" Elrohir cried.

"Just a nosebleed," Legolas said, noticing that his hands were stained with blood.

Esendri decided it was a good time to attack him, whereupon he held his face in an armlock and wiped the blood off it, complete with much vehement protesting.

Elrohir let out a sharp bark of laughter, then winced as his ribs protested.

"Rest, Roh, you need to regain your strength for the journey ahead," Legolas said, having wormed free of Esendri.

"It is times like this when I am glad the blood of the Eldar flows within me," Elrohir said. "A mortal would have taken weeks to recover."

"In all honesty, I somehow doubt a human could have gotten himself into half as many situations as you, Roh!" Elladan said.

"Would you deny responsibility for any part in them?" Elrohir said, drawing a grin.

"If having Elven blood is to be any measure, then two full-blooded Elves somewhere in the vicinity would have gotten into a lot more trouble in their short lives!" Elladan said, sneaking a sly look at Legolas and Esendri.

"Well, Dan, I do believe it a well-known fact that twins are twice the amount to feed and four times as much trouble!" Legolas said.

"Not if you are any measure to go by, Legolas Thranduilion," Elrohir said.

Legolas and Esendri were still sniggering when Glorfindel walked over and cut short their mirth with a black look.

"Glorfindel, I am sorry --" Elrohir struggled to rise and apologise, only to be pushed back by Elladan.

"There is no point in apologising, pen-neth, _after_ the damage has been done. The four of you deliberately disobeyed my instructions and supplanted my authority. Should it happen again, I shall not hesitate to send you home. We have lost precious time, time we cannot spare. As such, I am afraid we shall have to leave tomorrow -- without you, Elrohir."

The stricken looks on their faces caused Glorfindel to suck in his breath. "I do not wish for this any more than you. Once you have recovered, you will be able to catch up with us if you march through the night. Legolas, I would like you to stay with him."

Elladan's eyes widened in the briefest of moments before he said, "Glorfindel, are you saying that Esendri and I are to leave too?"

"Yes."

"I would wish to be with Roh!"

Before Esendri too could protest, Glorfindel cut him off. "This is my final decision!"

He allowed some time to pass before saying, "Esendri, a little more respect for Lord Eilwar, please."

The look Esendri gave him was so mutinous that he almost laughed out loud, but he settled it with a strangled cough.

"In the meantime, I trust that a good rest is in order after last night's exertions. We leave at dawn tomorrow. Legolas, I will appreciate a word."

Legolas had been silent, his face expressionless, although his eyes wee glittering. He seemed startled by being addressed, but composed himself and allowed Glorfindel to lead him away.

"There is a cave two miles south of us. Take Elrohir there until he has recovered. Marnor is just five days behind. There are the two of you, thus detection is unlikely. Once Elrohir is well enough, you can then catch up with us."

"But how would we know the way?"

"Esendri will leave instructions along the way. Listen to the trees and the rocks," Glorfindel said.

The colour drained from Legolas's face. "But I cannot --"

"I am not asking you to _use_ it, Legolas. I am simply asking you to _listen_."

"Why can Elladan not stay behind? Roh will feel better with him around!"

"We cannot risk any more than two!" Glorfindel said, something in his eyes telling Legolas there was more to the matter than he was willing to let on.

"Very well, if that is your wish. Elrohir's life will be safe in my hands," Legolas said, not hiding the resentment he felt at the concealment. He turned to leave, but Glorfindel stopped him.

"One more thing, Legolas. What did you find?"

Legolas deliberated for a while.

"Tunnels."

Glorfindel did not reply, and raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry, Glorfindel," Legolas said when he saw he had overstepped his boundaries. "I do not mean to be rude but the story might be Elrohir's to tell."

"So, you are keeping him with Elrohir." Eilwar appeared once Legolas left, his face unreadable.

"Indeed I am."

"The ones referred to can easily be the other of the pair."

"Indeed, Eilwar, but I would take my chances here."

"It is your decision, my Lord."

xxxxx

**A/N: **It has been pointed out to me that a fractured femur is a tricky injury that will take ages to heal. Yet, I am no medical expert, so bear with any inaccuracies that might arise from this. Also, would it help to attribute the possibly unrealistic pace of recovery to accelerated Elven healing powers? )

Heng Huo - Thanks for your encouragement, and do let me know whether this story continues to live up to your expectations!

Lelann - I hope a few broken bones is a tad better than somebody losing a head!

Lyn - ! I am very much in awe of your practical mind, because all of this went completely over my head when I write them in! It's very useful to have your reminders, though, because too often authors do not think when we include things (I know, let's just make him suffer from something horrible and recover within 10 minutes), and feel free to shout at me if I've gotten it wrong here!


	9. VIII

VIII

"Roh, it is time!" Legolas said, shaking Elrohir awake.

"Dan?" Elrohir said.

"He left with the group."

"Where are we going?"

"There is a cave two miles south," Legolas said while Elrohir drank from the flask.

Legolas started to fold up the cloaks, while Elrohir watched with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

If Elrohir had been startled to have been caught staring, he did not show it.

"Just finding the reversal of roles amusing," he said.

Legolas winced. "I hope you turn out to be a better patient than me!"

"It depends on how good a carer you are!" Elrohir said, the edge to his voice not escaping Legolas.

"I believe you better off without my help!" Legolas said when he had recovered from how strangely Elrohir was acting.

Elrohir did not answer, but instead sat watching Legolas with a maddening grin on his face. He knew that Legolas, while resourceful and independent, had grown up being waited upon and had never tended to another before.

Elrohir laughed as Legolas started to break up a piece of bread. "By the way, ernil tithen, I do believe I am capable of feeding myself, although the gesture is much appreciated."

Legolas blushed and muttered something in Nandorin under his breath, causing the grin on Elrohir's face to widen.

"Roh, what is the matter with you?"

"Me?" Elrohir said, refusing to remove his piercing gaze.

Legolas decided it was no use asking any further and turned to finish his preparations. Elrohir was winding him up, and was probably trying to repay him for the times he had been forced to care for Legolas when he had broken one part of his body or another.

Yet, when Elrohir refused to stop his game, Legolas almost screamed in frustration. Still, he struggled to maintain a calm expression, for to react would be to play into Elrohir's hands.

"You missed a spot!" Elrohir said, and Legolas almost reacted, but instead scooped him up in a quick movement.

"That hurt!"

"Sorry, Roh," Legolas said, sounded anything but as he started to walk.

"Are you intending to bear me like this for the two miles?"

"I do not see how else it can be done, save me dragging you along by your hair!"

"Legolas?" Elrohir said, fifteen minutes later.

"Yes, Roh?" Legolas replied gently, looking down and seeing that a fine layer of perspiration had formed on his brow and that his teeth were clenched in pain. "Does it hurt? Would you like me to stop?"

Elrohir tried to shake his head, but instead let out a soft whimper as another spasm shot up his side.

"I am sorry, Roh, I did not mean to cause you so much pain!" Legolas said and eased Elrohir to the ground and brought a flask to his mouth.

"Just bear with it a little more. We are almost there," he said, rubbing the back of Elrohir's knuckles with his free thumb.

Elrohir nodded but did not speak.

"Are you ready?"

"I am sorry, Lass."

"Nay, 'tis I who should be to blame. I shall take a look at your injuries once we get to the cave," Legolas said, wiping away the perspiration from his brow. He smiled, noticing with grim satisfaction that Elrohir's eyes were struggling to remain focused as the herbs started to take effect.

Scooping up Elrohir again, he chuckled as Elrohir snuggled closer to his chest, pressing his head against his breastbone before falling into the world of dreams.

"My turn to drug you," he whispered as Elrohir nodded off.

xxx

It was night when Elrohir awoke, emerging from his drug-induced sleep.

"Good evening, Elrohir." Legolas walked over and handed him a goblet, which Elrohir eyed suspiciously.

"Do not fear; 'tis something you will enjoy!"

Elrohir noted they were in a small cave with a large entrance set in the side of a hill. He took a swig from the goblet and felt the tingling warmness of miruvor spread through his body.

The pair sat in companionable silence for a while, before Legolas handed over a bowl of steaming soup and some lembas.

"I would not gulp down the soup if I were you," he said.

Elrohir now noted that Legolas was moving stiffly.

"Lass? Have you been hurt?"

Legolas laughed and allowed himself to wince.

"You are no lightweight, Roh!"

Elrohir tried to pull on an understanding smile, but knew the look on his face was more like a delighted grimace.

Drinking a mouthful of soup, he struggled to maintain a straight face before swallowing it with much effort.

Legolas let out a sharp laugh.

"'Twas rather admirable, Roh! I spat it out!"

"And yet you fed it to me! I shall launch a formal complain to Glorfindel! Elbereth forbid you be made to prepare meals!"

"You should have known in which direction my culinary skills lie! Have the lembas and some fruit instead!"

Elrohir had to laugh.

"It seems to me you will do less damage inflicting injuries on yourself than trying to reduce it for others!"

"I am trying!" Legolas said, before putting on a piteous look. "Believe me when I say I really am!"

"Stop it, Legolas!" Elrohir said, suddenly uneasy.

"Stop what?" Legolas widened his eyes and put on a crafted frown, pulling his delicate eyebrows together.

"How we used to be taken in by that look of yours!"

"What look?" Legolas pulled his brilliant blue orbs wider and flashed a charming smile at Elrohir, causing shivers to run down his spine.

"Ada never believed us when Dan and I went to him, reporting your dastardly deeds until chose him as one of his victims! Even then, he still suspected that Dan and I were the original perpetrators!"

Legolas tried hard not to laugh at the memories and pretended to look even more confused than ever.

"Is it true that you take after your mother, Lass?" Elrohir said while Legolas continued to play his game.

"Why?"

"She must be the most beautiful creature to walk these lands," Elrohir said. His look of mortification was missed by Legolas, who looked away, and Elrohir saw that the tips of his ears had turned pink.

"What are you playing at, Roh?" snapped Legolas after the silence got too much for him to bear.

"I am sorry, I did not know what has come over me," Elrohir said.

"'Tis your injuries. Rest while I take a look at our surroundings," Legolas said, slipping out of the cave, leaving Elrohir behind to finished his food.

xxx

Elrohir spent the few two days drifting in and out of consciousness, aided by the strong herbs Legolas gave him. He often awoke to the sight of Legolas framed by the moonlight through the entrance, looking out across the plains that stretched before them, a soft song on his lips so beautiful that it almost took his breath away. Other times, Legolas would be missing, out to scout for food and supplies.

Most of the time he was awake, Legolas would sit and talk with Elrohir, the pair of old friends enjoying the peaceful time with each other, enjoying each other's company.

It was on one of these occasions on the second week of their stay in the cave, and Elrohir was well enough to sit up for more than an hour without any discomfit. They had been discussing Imladris's border disputes before Elrohir decided to deviate from the matter.

"How did your betrothal to Caeriel come about?"

Legolas thought for a while before replying, "It was a surprise to me."

"I have never heard you speak of her."

"I grew up with Caeriel. Yet, I did not know of it, and even now I am confused."

"I do not understand your father's intentions."

"Neither do I."

"You are not comfortable with the situation."

"No I am not; it is not the way of our folk to arrange betrothals from such a young age. Both Caeriel and my father evaded my questions by pointing out that both parties were amenable to it."

"Are you?"

"You read me well, Roh. I wish I could give you an answer."

Elrohir continued to stare at him, his grey eyes brilliant in the darkness of the cave.

"Is Esendri to continue to stay by your side after your marriage to Caeriel?"

Legolas let out a short laugh. "I cannot imagine he would not! And neither would I want to lose such a loyal friend."

"Has he not anyone he loves?" Elrohir said, his interest further piqued.

"Nay. Of course, his hero-worship of my brother when we were thirty lasted a good few years and gave me cause to worry!"

"Is it not true that the Silvan marry younger than the Elda?"

"It is different with me. Had I a choice, I would not wish to commit myself so soon. But enough about me, what about you and Dan? Any special maidens who can claim to have the heart of the notorious peredhil?"

It was Elrohir's turn to blush, and Legolas started laughing, delighted that he managed to hit a raw note with the usually unflappable Elrohir.

"You know Dan is more in love with his scrolls than with any elleth," Elrohir said.

"Most importantly, I am interested in you, my dear Elf-Knight!"

"There is one --" Elrohir said, stopping when Legolas let out a whoop of delight, and only carried on after much pleading on his part.

"There is one who does not return the feeling," he said as Legolas let out a whoop of joy.

"Who is the lucky maiden? How long have you --"

"We have more important things on our minds!" Elrohir said.

"You always had the greatest difficulty speaking of such things! Pity that we do not have any feywine, for it always worked such wonders in helping to loosen your tongue!"

"Not everyone is as keen as you to tell the whole world about which maiden has expressed an interest, and which one of them you could see yourself potentially responding to!"

As an answer, Legolas raised an innocent eyebrow.

"It was a startling change to see you departing Imladris as a tiny youngling, and transformed into a beautiful, desirable youth who captured the attention of every maiden or page-boy, Elven or not, who came across you, the next time Dan and I saw you again! We have always been very impressed at how you managed to fight off the deluge!"

A broad smile leant itself to Legolas' face, which was followed by a grimace as he recalled the more straightforward of them. Elrohir and Elladan always found it amusing how Legolas was so oblivious to his flawless beauty and how he would turn to them, surprised, as he related another story of his admirers.

"It is a good thing then, that I am no mortal, for I cannot consider the thought of what the implications might have been had I responded to each one of them! More than a few angry fathers would be after my neck!"

Elrohir's face changed, but he bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything.

"I have heard that men think nothing of taking multiple bed-partners. Perhaps you could enlighten me on the lust they feel?"

His innocent question had a huge effect on Elrohir.

"And you think I would know because of the blood that flows in my veins? That I would be incapable of loving one truly and steadfastly? That my love would be tainted by lust?"

"Nay, Roh!" cried Legolas. "I did not mean it in that way! It was simply a question to one who had a part in educating me about bed-play!"

Elrohir eyed Legolas for a while before he said, "It was disgraceful! Dan and I could not believe that an Elf past his majority lacked your knowledge!"

"If I recall correctly, I was rather horrified by some of the things you told me! And then you volunteered to give me a demonstration!"

Elrohir grinned, as he realised he had overacted. Elves, like other races, were not born with the knowledge of what passed between spouses, and instead it fell to their parents to educate their young. Thranduil had no wish to speak of such things to Legolas, and so he had passed his majority with his body's needs largely dormant. It was not unusual among the first-born to not feel any desire for hundreds of years, and so Legolas had been shocked when the twins had filled him in, especially at their straightforward narrations, having grown up with the knowledge of the ways of their mortal ancestors, while still observing the customs of the firstborn. Elves mated for life, be it between elleth and ellon or even between ellon and ellon, and it seemed Elladan and Elrohir were to follow down that path.

"You should have seen your face! I believe you thought Dan and I about to pounce upon you!"

"You would have believed that too had you seen the grins upon your faces!"

"After you had finally gotten over the idea of the possible dual nature of Telerrim, you enquired then if it were possible that you would marry Esendri one day!"

"Indeed!" Legolas grinned. "I am thankful it did not come to that, for he knows too much about me than is comfortable! Quite like I am with you and Dan actually, if I think about it!"

"Did you not grow up together with Caeriel?"

"That is not the same! She was a girl, and all girls were excluded from our more important adventures! Save, of course, that first, rather unfortunate incident with the Dwarves!"

"Trust you to call a near-death encounter a little incident!"

Legolas was about to speak when he stiffened and extinguished the fire. He then crept to the mouth of the cave, making sure he remained low, and peered out.

"Roh, we have company."

"Where?"

"Near the foot of this hill, a good distance away."

Elrohir made to move to have a closer look, and Legolas helped him.

Elrohir stared out from behind a boulder Legolas had settled him against. In the darkness of the night, a column of firelight appeared in the flatland below, an entire company on the move.

"Orcs. Marnor."

The pair watched on, staring at the hypnotic flames, listening as the occasional snarl or grunt or hiss of the Orcs was carried up by a gust of wind.

"They are just days behind Glorfindel!" Elrohir said.

"They move quickly."

Elrohir was about the reply when Legolas surged forward and flung his long knife into the distance at something, and a heavy body crumpled to the ground.

Legolas scooped Elrohir up and brought him back into the cave, jamming the long sword into his hand before picking up the bow and quiver, dashing off into the night air without a word. Elrohir was left to wait with baited breath, realising how vulnerable he was, not even able to stand.

Fifteen minutes later, Legolas returned, his face grim.

"A scout," he said, before sinking down beside Elrohir.

"They shall be looking for him!"

"I know, Roh, our position is vulnerable," Legolas said through clenched teeth.

Legolas waited for another ten minutes before risking a venture outside, and came back dragging the dead body of the Orc with him. "We shall have to take our chances. Hopefully they will pass us by. However, the column has paused, and there is faint shouting from below."

"I can fight." Elrohir's grip around his sword tightened. "We shall go down together if need be."

"I could not have asked for anything else," Legolas leaned forward and squeezed Elrohir's free hand, before he positioned himself in front of him while the sounds of climbing increased in volume so that they could hear the sharp breaths and soft grunts of the climbers.

"We have a chance."

Legolas frowned doubtfully, but helped Elrohir to the entrance of the cave, where they waited in silence, hoping that the ambush would not have to take place.

Minutes passed, quickly turning into hours, and finally Elrohir saw fit to lean back onto the wall, his face lined with a sheen of perspiration from the effort.

"That was a close call. I was a fool to believe we were not in danger from one within our group," Elrohir said. "It still confounds that there is one who might give our location away! Do you see now why you should not trust any and everyone you come into contact with?"

Legolas flushed at his words.

"And it would do _you_ some good to start trusting those around you!"

"I trust you, is that not enough?" Elrohir refused to meet his eyes and stared into the remnants of the fire.

Legolas calmed down, and took a few deep breaths while he struggled to collect his thoughts.

"What is wrong, Roh?"

Elrohir let out a hard, ironic laugh. "What is _wrong_? Nothing!"

"Elbereth, Roh, you have changed!" Legolas sank to the ground in defeat when Elrohir did not reply.

"Is it me?" Legolas said, and Elrohir looked up in horror at the tone of his voice, realising how it seemed to Legolas.

"No, Legolas!"

"You know you can trust me with anything, Roh, and I would loathe for that to change."

Elrohir extended his palm, revealing a small whistle no bigger than his hand, crudely carved. Legolas's eyes lit up in recognition.

"You have kept it all these years!"

"How could I have thrown it away?"

"I told you to blow it should you ever miss me and my thoughts would be with you in an instant." Legolas's eyes misted over at the memory. "You were so good to me then. You, Dan, Ada -- all of you returned the warmth to my cold heart. I still know not how to thank you for that!"

Elrohir stared at him, and when his grey eyes left Legolas's face, Legolas found himself unable to speak under their lingering intensity.

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you," Elrohir said. "I found this in that cave."

Elrohir produced a pair of lustrous blue stones. They glistened in the wavering light of the torch, seeming to dance with their own will.

"Where?" Legolas said, taking one, examining the way the rock sparkled.

"They were set on the mound. I took them before the rock hit me. I do not yet know what they are, and I shall not pretend that the journey is to be easy. Should you ever start to forget yourself, this stone will remind you of who you are, and my unwavering friendship." He pressed a stone into Legolas's palm, before closing his fingers around it one by one.

Legolas struggled to decipher the meaning behind his words, overwhelmed by Elrohir's loyalty and love. He knew deep down, in a part of him he had been trying very hard to ignore, that he was at the centre of a play of forces far stronger and darker than anything he could imagine, and that he was to be tested. The thought of it left him cold.

After a long while, Elrohir spoke.

"The party has moved on. We are safe for now."

xxxxx

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Telerrim -- Elves

**A/N:** The tension is getting high and complicated indeed, and while their skirting around each other might be frustrating, so is life! I am not promising any slash or non-slash elements to this story at this point, so you will have to keep guessing, as all options are currently open!

Blaise - Hi and thanks for drawing the link between the stories! I apologise for the continuation of the dancing around, but I think it might be fun to drag it out longer! I agree, though, that it's difficult not to think of Elrohir as 'insensitive' judging by i>Guardians /i>, but that story isn't over yet, and neither is this! ) Keep me informed about what you think, though!


	10. IX

IX

"What?" the Elf said as the cloaked figure came into view.

"The Elven Prince -- why was he left behind?"

"He protested, but was instructed to stay behind. As for the reasons, ask me not, for I do not know why Glorfindel made the choice."

"We should not have allowed the four fools to venture into that desolate wasteland!"

"Why? What do you know about it that I do not?"

"I know much that you do not, Elf! It is a place where evil deeds were carried out, where a great power that should have been left alone was unleashed!"

"Surely you do not mean the gem?"

"The stones have been removed from where they have slumbered for millennia, where they should have been left. By his foolhardiness, the Prince has set in motion forces that he will never fully comprehend!"

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

"Why do you ask this? Losing your nerve already?"

"He is my friend!"

"_Was_ your friend! Do you not remember how he has betrayed you?"

A deep flush rose in Elf's features.

"The prophecy is coming to pass. Our Prince will fulfil his destiny."

"What is this prophecy you keep speaking of?"

"Why do you think the four young ones were chosen for this journey?"

"What does it speak of?"

"One born this Third Age will have the power to let loose a force unlike any upon Middle-Earth."

"And you believe Legolas to be this power?"

"My, my, and the firstborn think themselves so superior! Does Glorfindel's arrangement not strike you as curious? He knows more than he lets on."

"There is more to the prophecy then," the Elf said.

"Indeed. Just how much they know is unclear to me, but I do know enough to send chills down your spine. I am an outcast who has seen and heard much, do not forget this. I have laid low for years, but my time has come. Glorfindel has gambled and will yet pay dearly for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you will see it when the time comes."

"I saw Legolas -- scared, afraid, attacked, alone," the Elf said, trying to maintain an impartial stance.

"Did you now. This is interesting indeed."

"We cannot leave him to his fate like that --"

"Did he spare a thought for your feelings when he betrayed you? No! He is like his father, with a heart made of rock, hardened by all that mithril they have hoarded!"

"Legolas looks upon his father's treasures with disdain!"

"And yet he wears his crown willingly at every feast!"

The Elf fell silent as he seemed to ponder his point.

"You hate him, do you not?" the dark figure said.

"I should hate him, but I cannot do so!"

"Do not fall for his spell! The young one is wise, and is also stronger and cleverer than he as been given credit for by all. If we are not careful, he will take the jewel from under our very eyes!"

"He will indeed," the Elf said, suddenly feeling angry again.

"So pay attention to what I tell you to do! It will do you no harm if you are more careful when you come to meet me. Glorfindel is astute, as is that servant-Elf. We need not worry about the Prince himself, for he is too trusting of you, and will not suspect anything. Return to the camp, and meet me again in the same manner when it is time for your next watch!"

"Very well then," the Elf nodded before disappearing into the darkness, watched by a pair of eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

The Dwarf grunted in disapproval, carrying the sack on his back, grateful that he had knocked out his quarry, for the little one was spirited indeed. It has taken a lot of planning, but he had managed to pull off the kidnap.

A sudden grin of satisfaction ran over him. The Elves thought they were being kind when they released him. fools, the lot of them, good-for-nothings who thought themselves superior because they were immortal.

He let out an ugly curse, a curse at the race he viewed with such disdain. He had gotten more than he had bargained for from this deal, and it was all the fault of those dratted Elves! He could still see them as they were in front of him, humiliating him, beating their fists on him. The raven-haired Elves, identical to their dimples, one of them drawing blood from him with a dagger. The one with reddish-blonde hair who had bargained with him, and whom he had given a hard time indeed. But it was the blonde one who stood out in the Dwarf's memory, for his beauty was evident to even the Dwarf. A nasty feeling of bile rose in him as he thought of them. Yes, the twins were handsome in a way different to the Elves he had met so far, their strong features striking, and the smallest Elf was impressionable enough with his feisty yet delicate features. No, he had to say that it was the golden-haired Elf that seemed to glow with an ethereal air, and he found himself hating him the most for it.

He recalled how he had returned home after being released, glad to be back, only to find his entire family, wife, sons, daughter gone, taken by the one he had struck the bargain with, only to be returned to him when he completed his task.

And so he had to get to work, surveying the goings-on from afar, noting with satisfaction as the mortal girl was brought out for regular jaunts by an old human lady, hair grey and body bent with age, and sometimes with an Elf maiden who was so beautiful that the Dwarf felt himself blush whenever he dared lay eyes on her before he would remind himself that she was an Elf. And yet, he could not bring himself to hate her like he did with the blonde Elf.

Still, he managed to draw her away from the old woman and the girl, leaving a howling bear cub with a gashed foot a distance away, and the Elf maiden had taken up the bait to investigate the source of the screaming. He knew she would be preoccupied, and attacked the mortals, clubbing them over the heads with the handle of his axe, leaving the old woman lying there, while he bundled the girl into a sack and made off, sure that the Elf would not follow.

Even then, he knew the Elves could catch up soon enough, and decided to disappear underground as soon as possible, using one of the numerous tunnels with their hidden entrances.

It was an age before he came to his destination. Throwing open the doors, he strode up to the waiting one and dumped the bundle at his feet.

"Your prey as promised. Now give me back my family!"

x

A/N: Phew, finally back after a well-deserved hiatus. I hope this chapter raises the level of suspense and that you enjoy it!

Greenleaf-in-bloom - Thanks for pointing that out; I never realised how irritating it could be! I was trying to bring out Thranduil's weariness and desperation, but I'll remember to keep such usage down to a minimum next time! )


	11. X

X

"Can you hear anything?" Elrohir said.

After a whole minute, Legolas let out a long drawn sigh and moved away from the tree.

"No I cannot."

"It has been two days."

"We have lost the trail."

"How can this be?"

"Glorfindel said I would know their path, but it has been far from it!"

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"Esendri was supposed to leave directions."

"I do not see any directions!" Elrohir said. "I suggest we head north till we find the barren heath again. What _was _Glorfindel thinking? Why did he have to land me with you?"

"You enjoy it, do not deny this!"

"Pray tell!"

"You cannot resist my charms!" Legolas widened his grin, leaning in on a startled Elrohir. "Sorry, Elmaethor, I cannot be of any aid there. Blame Glorfindel when you next see him and implore him to choose better next time!"

"A good thing it is that I am now recovered enough to procure food for the both of us, although I can hardly thank you for that!"

Legolas blushed, recalling the soup he had attempted to make and the mushrooms which he had manage to reduce to the consistency of coal. He had give up after almost smothering them with the smoke that filled the cave as a result of his well-intentioned attempts to cook, and they had instead dug into their rations of lembas until Elrohir had recovered.

"In the meantime, should we be taking a northerly direction?" Elrohir said.

"Yes, Roh; at least until I find some directions!"

"Do you know where we were meant to go?"

"No, Roh. I find it rather strange. Glorfindel and Ada are hiding something! How does this all link together? This journey, the humans, the scouring of Eryn Galen, the Dwarf, everything! And now that I have mentioned the Dwarf, how I wish I could wring his infernal neck!"

Elrohir picked up the surreptitious glance Legolas threw at his ankle, and realisation dawned upon him. "Your ankle still hurts from that skirmish!"

"Sporadically."

"Why did you not say so earlier? If there is any neck that deserves wringing, I believe it to be yours!"

"It has never fully healed, and never will. It is a small price to pay if you consider I could have been unable to walk for life! Or if you consider that a tree once landed across my back!"

Elrohir winced at the memory, at the sickening sound the falling trunk had made when it hit Legolas square across his back, pinning him under it, much to the horror of the twins. He and Elladan had been convinced that Legolas was dead when he had not uttered a single sound. It was only upon extricating him that they realised he had bit his lower lip till it bled freely to stop himself from crying out loud.

"That is something I would rather forget! I hope you do not now tell me that your back still hurts!"

"It has never been better, Roh!" Legolas said, and Elrohir rolled his eyes.

"Listen!" Legolas stopped short in his tracks, and they heard a buzzing noise so soft they had almost missed it.

"It seems to be coming from that boulder!"

"Stay here, Roh. I will not come to any harm, I promise!" Legolas suppressed a laugh at the scowl on Elrohir's face.

Elrohir waited and watched as Legolas crept to the boulder. He was about to follow after Legolas when a dreadful, chilling sensation took over him. His stomach knotted, and his limbs turned to ice. It was as if all the feeling was beaten out of his body, and he found himself paralysed, rooted to the spot, unable to move.

_You're not him. What have we here?_

Elrohir struggled to respond, but found he could not -

"Roh!" The world swirled back into focus around him and he lurched forward, only to be caught by a concerned Legolas.

"What is it?" said Legolas, his face pulled into a tight frown. His eyes revealed more concern than his face would allow.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"A voice."

"I heard nothing, Roh!"

"I was paralysed, could not move, and it spoke to me!" Elrohir said, wiping the beads of perspiration from his brow.

"I should not have made you walk so much today; you have not quite recovered!"

Elrohir did not answer, and continued to stare at Legolas, searching for more answers.

"Roh?"

"Yes?"

"I feel -- I feel almost as if something evil is always lurking in the corner of my eye, but disappears the minute I try to look at it! I feel as if it is hunting me, playing with me, taunting me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been having dreams, Roh, dreams that come to me every night since we left Eryn Galen. In them, I see my mother, in her last moments."

Elrohir clenched his fists so tightly that his nails dug deep ridges in his palms.

"It starts the same every night, with us watching the birds, and then we come under attack by a group of Orcs and Dwarves. I wake up then, unable to see any more."

"And the dreams are not familiar to you?"

"No, Roh. I do not know them."

Elrohir thought hard. Only a small child then, Legolas had not remembered how his mother had died. Elrohir, however, had been the one who held Legolas in his arms as he thrashed about in his sleep, waking up in the middle of a scream, face wet with tears, before eventually falling sleep again against his chest in the middle of a sob, with no recollection of the contents of his dreams the next morning.

"It has not been easy for you, and it is probable that they are just nightmares."

"No, Roh, they seem so real. Tell me, what do you know?"

"I only know what you tell me!" Elrohir said, aware that his words rang false, for Milinral told Elrond how Tuilinniel had come under attack and died defending Legolas.

"Perhaps they are just dreams."

The pair fell silent as the last rays of the sun disappeared into the horizon, and even then they allowed the long silence to continue.

"Roh, you need rest. I suggest we camp here tonight."

"Mayhap the voice was my exhaustion speaking."

Elrohir did not sound convinced by his own explanation, and Legolas avoid his gaze, instead busying himself with looking for food. He tried to say something, then walked off, leaving a troubled Elrohir behind.

x

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Mellon-nîn -- My friend  
Elmaethor -- Elf-warrior

**A/N: **Both Elrohir and Legolas are hiding something from one another, but I fear you will have to read more to find out what it is!

Note that the 'clean' (non-Slash) version of this story can be found on the Stories of Arda archive. As of now both versions are still very similar, although significant deviations are planned as the plot moves along. If you think you will be offended by an implied m-m pairing later on in the story, please read the alternative version. I realise it was bad planning on my behalf not to have put a warning right from the start and apologise for any inconvenience or irritation caused.


	12. XI

XI

Elladan was in a foul mood as he stormed up to Glorfindel.

"It has been ten days since Roh and Legolas were supposed to catch up with us, Glorfindel!"

Before Glorfindel could answer, they were joined by Esendri, who looked equally, if not more distressed than Elladan.

"Perhaps you should not have sent just the two of them," Esendri said, frowning hard.

"And I do not see why Roh could not have come along if Legolas could carry him!" Elladan said.

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

"Nay, Master Glorfindel." Esendri seemed eager to placate Glorfindel, although the same could not be said for Elladan, who stuck his chin out in defiance.

"I do not have to explain my decisions to you! While it is understandable that you might worry for Elrohir, your behaviour these past days has been bordering on unacceptable! Do not think that I shall turn a blind eye to it on account of your father!"

"Ada would not have done what you did! He would never have left a son of his behind!"

Esendri drew in a sharp breath, knowing that Elladan had gone too far.

Glorfindel drew up upon him, anger radiating from his fair face. "You will do what you are told, young Master Elladan, whether or not you are the first born of Elrond's!"

"You might not care for Roh, but some of us do! I shall search for them, whether you like it or not!"

Esendri threw himself in between the pair as Glorfindel took a menacing step forward.

"Master, Elladan, please --" Esendri said.

Elladan responded by pushing him aside.

"Strike me if you wish; I do not see why you are holding back! After all, you as good as condemned Roh to his death when you left him behind!" cried Elladan. Usually rational and reasonable, he found his ears burning with indignation and his cheeks steaming with rage.

Then, he turned his heels and fled, not caring of any of the consequences to his actions, leaving behind a pair of stunned Elves.

"I shall go after him! Elladan is worried sick over Elrohir, so please do not hold anything against him!" Esendri said, before running after the fast retreating figure.

"You were completely out of order!" he said when Elladan allowed him to catch up.

"Did you come after me to lecture?" Elladan snapped.

"Nay, that would be hypocritical, as I have little regard for order myself!" said Esendri.

He was relieved when Elladan let out a sharp laugh at his words. "Although I do believe I followed you to ensure you do not do anything foolish!"

"Is that what the well-being of my brother is worth to all of you?"

"Legolas is with him!"

Elladan sucked in his breath, realising that he had forgotten that Esendri too might be worried sick. "I am sorry, Esendri, I forget --"

"Glorfindel is more worried than he can let on."

"Then why did he allow this to happen?"

"Did you think he asked for this?"

Elladan fell silent, and it was a while before he said, "I am sorry, Esendri, I can find no excuse for my behaviour."

"I worry for them too." Esendri allowed his shoulders to slump. "It has been too long; they should be here now!"

Elladan shook his head in exasperation.

"Two days ago, I felt a sudden feeling of distress and panic overtake me. I have never experienced the likes of it since Roh fell over a waterfall in Imladris. We were mere children then, and I knew he was in grave danger, and led the search, only to find him washed up on the banks of the river, barely breathing! The sight of his broken body still haunts me!"

Esendri reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know too well how that feels! However, Legolas is with him, and should there be any to get into trouble, it would be him! I would have known if anything happened to him."

Elladan tried to smile but gave up.

"You are a good friend, Esendri, I can see why Legolas values you so much!"

"Does he?" Esendri raised an eyebrow and tried not to snigger. "I seem to recall him saying on more than one occasion the only reason he keeps me around is because he cannot cook!"

"He writes of you all the time to Roh, and with much praise too."

"Ai, I am lucky in that Legolas treats me as an equal, a brother even, something His Majesty did not look favourably upon at first. Now he has long given up on any hope of reining in his son and so lets him do whatsoever he pleases!"

"Ada has oft complained about him being a bad influence on us -- Roh, in particular! Perhaps his comments are justifiable after all!"

"You are tired, Master Elladan, you should get some rest! Elrohir must have taken longer than expected to recover, and we will see them soon enough! Why, they might even stroll into the campsite tonight, for all you know!"

"Perhaps." Elladan did not sound convinced in the slightest bit.

"They will do. If you will excuse me, I promised to trade recipes for sticky buns with Galaesslin," Esendri said, before leaving him and returning back to the campsite.

Elladan smiled. Little could dampen Esendri's spirits.

Left alone to his thoughts, he tried his best to calm down. Esendri was right: Elrohir was unused to grave injuries and was probably taking longer than expected to recover. Yet, the knots in his stomach refused to untangle themselves and he paced the open plain.

"You should be resting."

Elladan spun around in surprise, shocked that he had failed to hear another creep up on him.

"Who are you?" he cried, hand flying to the hilt of his sword.

"Just a vagabond who means you no harm." The figure -- hooded and cloaked -- stood before him, a motionless wraith.

"What is your purpose here?" Elladan took a step forward.

"These are free lands, and I can choose to roam where I wish as freely as you, Elf!"

Elladan did not answer.

"You seem worried."

"It is not any business of yours," Elladan snapped.

"Simply an observation -- something I believe I am entitled to."

"Then I believe I would be able to walk away this moment."

"How fares your father?" the man said.

Elladan turned and frowned at the man.

"What are you talking about?"

"A simple question asking after the welfare of your father."

"You know Ada?"

"Perhaps."

Elladan tried to keep his annoyance in check. "What are you trying to achieve?"

"I could not achieve what I wanted if I told you, would I?"

Elladan's temper flared once more, but before he could speak, the man cut him off. "Mortal blood runs in your veins."

"I do not understand --"

"It is interesting to see that the half-Elven has done well for one of his pedigree."

"You will not insult my ancestors in this way!" Elladan cried, drawing his sword.

"And you chose to strike down an unarmed man?"

"You have insulted my honour!"

"Always so preoccupied with your honour, you of the first-born, always so obsessed with your pride!"

"Listen to me, whoever you are! There is enough evil in this world without the likes of you trying to draw out the differences between the races!"

Almost hysterical laughter greeted his words.

"Listen to yourself speak! Nearly a thousand years old and yet so naïve! Has your father taught you naught of the doom of Man? The doom that will results from the forbidden alliance between man and immortal? Of the curse it unleashes onto the world? Have you --"

The hooded figure was cut off by Elladan lunging for him, upon which he stepped to the side, dodging and melting away into the darkness of the night with more laughter, as the furious young Elf glowered at the empty spot.

"Elladan?" A voice called out minutes later, and Elladan started.

Glorfindel was standing behind him, surveying him with his sword drawn.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Elladan, I do not wish for this as much as you do."

"I know, Glorfindel, and forgive me for my rudeness; I was hasty in my worry for Roh."

"Do not be, pen-neth. I can see that you were distressed."

"It was inexcusable still; I am sorry."

"I only do this because I have to."

Elladan took a deep breath before he said, "It is the prophecy."

Glorfindel was startled enough to show it outright. "What do you know"

"I came across a mention of it in one of Ada's tomes. It speaks of a peredhel child born this age with noble blood in his veins. It is why Roh and I were chosen for this journey, why you chose to separate us."

Glorfindel looked at Elladan with increased respect in his eyes. While he knew that Elladan had always been interested in the lore books that Elrond kept in his library, he did not quite know that Elladan had enough knowledge of the old languages to understand the prophecy, buried in the midst of a forgotten volume.

"Ai, I see there is no hiding it from you, Elladan."

"I have only just worked it out. Had I made the connection earlier, I would not have lost my temper with you." Elladan looked so troubled and resigned that Glorfindel gave him a reassuring hug.

"Roh was right about there being a reason to why you and Ada chose us for the trip. I cannot understand why it took me so long to work out!"

"We did not tell you because we are yet unsure of it." Glorfindel tried to comfort him, knowing how worrying it must be to Elladan to be spoken of in a prophecy, and how helpless he must be feeling. "We cannot be sure whether it is you or Elrohir it is speaking of, and neither can we be sure whether it is true."

"You think Legolas the one mentioned," Elladan said, his eyes wide with horror as the full implication sank in. "The one who will determine the fate of Arda."

"We do not know."

"You do not have to pretend, Glorfindel, I now see why you watch over him and Esendri so keenly! You think Legolas is the one foretold to have the power to destroy Middle-Earth!"

"Elladan, you must give me your word never to speak to Elrohir of this! Legolas must not know!"

"Will you kill him should the need arise then?" Elladan cried.

"It will not come to that!"

"If you kill him, Roh will never it go. He would rather die than let any harm come to Legolas!"

"Why do you say this?"

"Roh was the one who found Legolas those years ago, and there grew to be a special bond between them, a bond that none of us can explain. Roh feels it is his duty to protect Legolas, whatever the cost."

"You are jealous?"

"Nay, Roh and I are twins, and nothing passes over one of us that is not know to the other. We would gladly die for one another, although we know that the other would soon follow suit should that happen."

"What would you have me do then?"

"I know not the answer. But you have my word that I shall not speak a word of this to either of them."

"And pray the prophecy does not come to fruition."

"I know Legolas well enough to be able to say that I do not see how he would ever do such a thing! He will never bring about destruction, much less to say become the next dark lord."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for understanding, pen-neth, You are truly your father's son."

xxxxx

**Sindarin Translations:**

Peredhel - half-Elf  
Ada - Papa  
Pen-neth - young one

**A/N:** Finally, some more details about the prophecy are revealed, and the stage set for Legolas to tread upon. I apologise for dropping out of sight again, but things around me have gone a little manic, and there is too much which I have to do in the real world. Thanks for staying with me, though!


	13. XII

XII

Legolas turned and saw that Elrohir had fallen behind.

"Roh!" he cried as Elrohir pulled alongside him, breathing hard, face pale.

Elrohir nodded, and Legolas could not help noticing the wild look in his eyes, the way he was almost bent over as he ran.

"Stop, Roh. "

Sighing in resignation when Elrohir ignored him, Legolas pounced on him and sent them both crashing to the ground.

"We must have shaken them off!" Legolas said to the venomous look that Elrohir threw at him as he started extricating himself from the tangle. "Besides, I bore the brunt of that fall!" he continued, rubbing the side of his hip.

It was a few minutes before Elrohir caught his breath and trusted himself to speak.

"I can go further!"

"There is no need!" Legolas said, tending to a graze on his upper arm where an arrow had narrowly missed him.

"It is nothing, Roh, I am quite alright, although my sleeve is probably not!" he said, as Elrohir looked at his wound in alarm. "The creatures had such bad aim they would have a better chance of hitting us had they not been aiming for us!"

"Why did you stop?"

"Firstly, because you have yet to make a full recovery from your injuries, and running for another day is hardly the way to bring that about. Second, if we continue this wild flight, we will be even more lost than we already are. Thirdly --"

"I know!"

"Listen, Elrohir, it was not your fault!" Legolas said. "If anything, I was the one who left you alone and asleep."

"Why did you come back for me?"

"What?"

"You should have gone to Glorfindel instead of coming to my aid! He was less than a day away!"

"Roh, what are you saying? I came back to the camp to see you missing, and you ask why I did not abandon you? Who do you take me for?"

"And you thought you could take them alone? It is not a game, Legolas!" Elrohir said, trembling.

Legolas rose violently from the ground and walked up to Elrohir. He closed in on Elrohir, body shaking with rage.

"You think I was playing hero?" he said, voice cold and furious, and for a moment Elrohir believed he was going to strike him. But still, his stubborn streak refused to back away.

"Glorfindel was only a short distance away!"

"Is that what _you_ would have done?" Legolas said, still quivering.

"It is not the same!"

"I fail to see why!"

"Valar, Legolas, do you not understand? It was not _me_ the Orcs wanted! It was you! The Dyrian is after you! They asked me whether I was the Prince of the Silvan Elves!"

"You pretended to be me, Roh, why?" Legolas said, finally understanding why the Orcs had been referring to Elrohir as the Elven Prince as he had snuck up on them and launched his assault.

Elrohir continued staring at him, deep eyes unblinking.

"I thought I could buy you a chance, Lass, so they would not search for you whilst you ran to Glorfindel for help. Now, they will be hot on our trail instead, and we are lost, far from Glorfindel!"

"You are hiding something, Roh, what is it?"

"I met the Dyrian lord, Legolas, he was there!" Elrohir started shaking. "He asked me where the Nawarthor was. I refused to answer him, and he touched me."

Legolas let out a cry and caught Elrohir as he crumpled to the ground.

"I have never felt such pain, when he placed his palm on my cheek! I was paralysed with fear, and cried out. I saw, in my mind's eye. I saw Nana, her broken body! I heard the taunts of her torturers! Heard her screaming!"

Legolas pulled Elrohir in closer, stroking his back, his own eyes wide with horror.

"When he let go, I had not the strength in me for anything, and fell to the ground, unable to speak. He laughed and told me it would be worse the next time should I refuse to answer him again. That I would see the deaths of all those whom I love."

"I am glad I got to you then," Legolas whispered into Elrohir's ear, before resting his chin upon his head.

"He told me it was my fault that Nana suffered such a fate!" Elrohir said, fighting back his tears. "That it was my fault she had to leave for Aman, alone!"

"Hush, Roh, do not listen to him!"

"You must not fall into their hands, Legolas!" Elrohir cried. "Do you understand why?"

Legolas shook his head in confusion as Elrohir turned to stare at him.

"What do they want from me? I have nothing! I do not even know what this Nawarthor is!"

"We must return to Glorfindel!" Elrohir was almost crying with fear and panic.

"I am here, Roh, they will not get me!" Legolas said. "Rest. While the sun still shines, they can make no move on us. We shall find our way back to Glorfindel tonight!"

"Promise me something, Legolas."

"What do you ask of me?"

"They think me to be you. Let them continue believing this no matter what happens!"

"I cannot do this!"

"This is the only way, Lass. Only by doing this can we be sure they not succeed!"

"You think I have something they are after?"

"No matter what they may want, it will be for the better!"

"You _do_ think there is a reason they are after me!"

"Would it make it any different if I did not?" Elrohir said. "It remains that they think you have something useful to them! What I do know is that it is imperative we get back to Glorfindel! We should walk for the rest of the day in order to reach them!"

To his surprise, Legolas nodded, not bothering to fight him.

"Roh, whatever happens, I will not let them get at you again." Legolas said.

x

Elrohir jolted awake with a start, and found that his head was resting on something soft, which would explain why he thought he was at home. He tried to blink the tiredness away from his eyes as he realised that he had fallen asleep, his head on Legolas's outstretched thigh. He moved looked up to see that Legolas was still asleep, propped up against a tree trunk.

The movement caused Legolas to rouse from his slumber, and he took in Elrohir staring up at him.

"Refreshed, Roh?" Legolas yawned, before smiling down at a still confused Elrohir.

Elrohir's eyes widened in sudden realisation and horror filled him. He struggled to rise, only to be pushed down by strong arms.

"Hush, Roh, 'tis me, fear not." Legolas mistook Elrohir's embarrassment for fear, and started stroking his hair.

"Ai, Legolas. I am sorry, I did not mean to fall asleep! You should have woken me!"

"Nay, Roh, why are you apologising? It was better this way anyway."

Elrohir's eyes widened again before he realised that Legolas was referring to the nightmares that had plagued him since his capture and subsequent flight, images of his mother and her torturers.

"I am sorry, did I disturb your sleep?"

"Do not be, for were you not the one who held on to me every night in Imladris as I woke up sobbing and screaming? If anything, you slept better this time around, and you need the rest more than I do!"

Elrohir fell into an appreciative silence as Legolas continued playing with his raven locks.

"Furthermore, 'twas rather amusing to listening to you attempt to hold a conversation whilst asleep!"

"What?" Elrohir's face burned as he tried to recall what they had been talking about. The last thing he remembered was a conversation about which of their kingdoms had the more bothersome of formal robes, and that Legolas seemed to be gaining an upper hand in the argument. "What did I say?"

"Not much that I was able to make sense of! Something about a chicken and mayhap an empty goblet!" said Legolas, enjoying the increasing redness of Elrohir's face. "Why are you blushing, Roh? What secrets have you that are not fit for my ears?"

Elrohir scowled and said, "Some thoughts mayhap about your culinary skills!"

"You could at least show some gratitude for my attempts!"

"Attempts to save or kill, Legolas?"

Legolas laughed, and then suddenly turned solemn.

"I am confused, Roh."

"What do you mean?" Elrohir said, getting up and pulling himself into a seating position, before breaking off a slice of lembas and offering it to Legolas.

"The Orcs seem to always know where we are. They passed by near the cave, and managed to capture you! And yet, Gallenon was specifically giving them misleading information!"

Elrohir scowled. He knew where his feelings stood on this.

"You believe there to be a double-crosser?" said Elrohir with what he hoped was a casual air as they got to their feet and started walking.

"No!"

"When will you learn to stop trusting everybody? Trusting bears and wolves not to tear off your limbs, while admittedly foolish, is not the same as trusting every human you meet!" Elrohir said. "There are some in this world who would do anything to gain power!"

"You speak of men as if they had the plague!"

"What do you know about the failings of man?"

"And you are speaking as if you are the foremost authority?"

"Elbereth, Legolas! The curse of Man flows in my very veins! My grandfather was mortal! I know how it feels to carry blood of the doomed in me!"

Legolas looked away.

"I feel their fallacy in me, their pain! It is something you will _never_ understand! There is so much weakness, Lass, that you do not know or feel! Men are always hungry, and it is this hunger that makes them dangerous!"

"Are you, Roh?"

Elrohir stopped, stunned by Legolas's question.

"Milinral once said it is what makes them beautiful."

"And what do _you_ think, Legolas?"

Legolas looked surprised. "I think it makes you special. You are lucky to know something of the failings of Man. The first-born do not understand the feeling of being born to someday age and die. It must make life so much more precious."

"_You_ too are precious, Lass."

"I was born as an answer to the prayers of a people broken by war and loss, I was their hope. My birth was to have guided them back into the light.

"I envy Esendri. He can do as he pleases, but yet he chooses to stay by my side," Legolas said, unable to stop now that he had started spilling his feelings to Elrohir. "I envy Man, for he is able to embrace his doom and his curse, while I remain here, bound to a destiny I was born to, bound by chains to be one that I am not!"

Elrohir gave a heavy sigh, then said, "I thought of choosing the route of Man once."

Legolas turned and stared at him.

"I thought I could embrace the end, cast away the shackles that bind us to this earth."

"When was this, Roh?"

"When Nana sailed West."

"I am sorry, Roh. I forget that you too lost your mother; forgive me."

"I was persuaded to stay, because Ada needed me by his side, as did Dan. They made me stay, because I knew I wanted to be with them as they fought the evil that walks on this earth! Yet, I could not forgive, I could not forget, and so Dan and I went about satisfying our bloodlust, killing every goblin we could find. The numbers rose from ten to a hundred to a thousand, and still we pressed on, feeling we would not rest ere they all lay dead before our feet. We slaughtered them, and felt nothing, neither the rush that comes to us when we have defended our homeland from destruction, nor the satisfaction at having defended a loved one from danger.

"It was many years before I realised that anger could not remain embedded in us, that a family's love too could keep our hearts beating."

"Do you still think about choosing it, Roh? When your pain grows too much?"

"Nay, not since then had I given it a second thought. There is much that still bids me to stay."

"That is good to hear, Roh."

"What are you thinking?" Elrohir picked up the abnormality in Legolas's tone in the way that only he could.

"About what I would do should I to come across Nana's tormentors. What would you do, Roh?"

"The bloodlust that Dan and I felt has since been washed away and we do not hate as intensely as we once did. Why ask you this?"

"I never knew what happened to Nana. Think you that when I meet this Dyrian lord, that I shall see Nana's death as you did?"

Elrohir cupped Legolas's slender face in his palms, forcing their eyes to meet.

"It will never come to that if we continue letting him believe that I am you!"

"But I cannot allow you to suffer in lieu of me!" Legolas cried, distressed.

"If anything, Lass, think of your mother! She will not want to see you hateful and vengeful. Think of how her death would have been in vain if you act rashly and foolishly!"

Elrohir knew he had said something wrong the instant the colour drained from Legolas's face.

"What did you say? You know something, Elrohir! What do you know? _Tell me_!" Legolas grabbed Elrohir's arms and shook him with each word.

"Legolas, please --"

"Tell me!"

"She died defending you!"

Legolas's jaw clenched tighter.

"What do you mean?"

"You were attacked, and your mother fought off your attackers! They wanted you, and she gave her life in exchange for your freedom! Do you not understand, lass tithen? That you must _never_ fall into the hands of the enemy! There is something that they want, Lass, some hurt they wish to levy upon you, and that is what we must try to protect you from!"

"_No_!"Legolas cried, trying to work free of Elrohir's hands that still held his face. "What madness! I do not believe it! Adar told me she was slain by unknown assailants in the still of the night!"

Tears filled the grey eyes, while the blue ones remained staunchly dry. Elrohir pulled the stunned young one closer to him, pressing the fair head to his chest, feeling the stiffness of the slender body.

"I am sorry, Lass, we thought it for the best you did not know."

"Why was I not told?" Legolas said, his voice muffled as he struggled to bring some normality back into his thoughts. "Why?"

Elrohir placed a kiss on the crown of Legolas's head, a simple gesture that held all the love he had for the Elfling he had saved all those years ago, who had grown to become a friend, an equal.

"You used not to be able to sleep ere I kissed you thusly," he said.

A wave of gratitude flooded over Legolas. Elrohir was so steadfast in his concern, so stable in the friendship he provided that often left Legolas wondering at its limitless boundaries.

"Hannon le, gwador. _Thank you, brother._" Legolas said. "It is because that was what Nana used to do. You gave me the closest thing to what I felt whenever Nana was around. Even now, whenever I am with you, I always know that no harm will come to me, that I am safe in your arms."

"I am glad to be able to offer some comfort."

"I just wish you were always by my side."

"I am here now, for better of worse, Lass. Will you not smile for me now?"

The feeling that spilled over Legolas was one he had neither experienced before nor understood. Confused at their strength, he nevertheless found himself spreading his lips as an outpouring of affection for Elrohir.

Seeing the emotion in Legolas's face, a shiver crept up Elrohir's spine, eventually ending somewhere in his neck.

x

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Nana/Naneth - Mama/Mother  
Lass tithen -- little Leaf  
Baw -- No  
Hannon le -- thank you  
Gwador -- (sworn) brother

**A/N:** Again, hope you enjoy this, and sorry for the lateness. I hope I haven't made it too sappy, but poor Legolas and Elrohir do need some comforting once in a while!

Lyn - Hi again! I agree, which is what makes the evil even scarier that he is able to come in and out at will. Maybe the reason Elladan didn't say anything is because he is curious to find out more and thus wants to meet the man again.


	14. XIII

XIII

Anor had disappeared over the horizon, and the sky was tinged with a pink lace when the pair stumbled over a rise and came upon Esendri and Galaesslin, who had been talking quietly.

"Master!" Esendri gave a loud cry, then flung his arms around Legolas.

"We thought you were lost!" he cried, beaming at Elrohir, but refusing to relinquish his tight grip around Legolas.

"I am afraid I will be soon if you do not let go of me!" Legolas said, laughing.

A great shout filled the air, and Elladan came sprinting towards them, and he enveloped his younger brother in such a heartfelt hug that Legolas and Esendri exchanged grins with one another.

"Roh, I was so worried for you!" Elladan said. "I felt that you were in grave danger, and feared the worst!"

Legolas stepped in, clapping Elladan on his back, and the two embraced.

"Fear not, Master Elladan, your brother was safe in my hands!" Legolas grinned and winked at Esendri, before adopting a nonchalant air as he spotted Glorfindel coming up to the group.

"Mae Govannan, Lord Glorfindel," he said, only to be surprised by Glorfindel's effusive hug.

"I apologise, pen-neth," Glorfindel turned to Elrohir after he let go of Legolas, and started fussing over him, enquiring after his well-being, much to the amusement of his friends. "I should not have left you behind."

"No injuries, ernil-nîn, very impressive indeed!" Elladan said to Legolas, drawing a scowl.

He put an arm around his brother and started to lead him away when they were joined by Eilwar.

Esendri's face darkened, and Legolas reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, shoving him behind himself ere he say anything to upset Eilwar.

"I see His Royal Highness has deigned it suitable to return to our humble party at last," said Eilwar.

Esendri's mouth started to twitch in a dangerous manner, but he was silenced by Legolas elbowing him hard in the stomach.

"It must have been an arduous journey, Master Elrohir, and I feel for you, for you have spent the last few days in a nasty situation. Tell me, has the Crown Prince tried in any way to defile Imladris's honour?"

Before Glorfindel had time to react, howls of anger filled the air, and Legolas threw himself upon Esendri, bringing him to the ground. Eilwar found himself slammed and held to the ground too, a sharp blade pressed to his throat, and he stared up into a pair of calm, grey eyes.

"Elrohir! Release Lord Eilwar! Have you gone mad?" Glorfindel shouted, and with the help of an equally shocked Elladan, dragged Elrohir off. Even Legolas and Esendri turned to stare, their own struggle forgotten.

Elrohir did not resist, and instead let Elladan take him aside.

"I will cut your throat were you to blacken his good name in front me again," he said to Eilwar, who was being helped to his feet by Glorfindel.

"Roh! Stop it!' Elladan said, as Legolas and Glorfindel gaped at the fury in Elrohir's tone. Silence descended for a full minute before anyone spoke again.

"You will apologise to Lord Eilwar this instant!" Glorfindel said, recovering his wits. "This is kin-slaying you are threatening!"

"I will only restate my intention, and warn you once again that I will kill you should you speak of Legolas in that way again!" Elrohir said.

And with that, he turned on his heels and started to walk away with big strides.

Eilwar let out a cry of anger, and launched himself at the retreating back Elrohir. A loud clash of metal colliding with like rang through the air as his sword met with the sharp blade of a long knife.

"Stay this madness! I wish to have no violence on my account!" Legolas cried as he held off Eilwar's sword, and faced him, fire blazing in his azure eyes. He was only aware of Elrohir urging him to step aside and let him handle the old cow, of Eilwar's grey eyes piercing his flesh. Then, the eyes turned red, and a wave of blackness hit him, and he was falling, falling through emptiness --

"Legolas!" His head was still spinning, and the pain in his shoulder flared up again.

Blinking hard, he made out Esendri and the identical faces of the twins staring down at him.

All three were replaced with a flourish by Glorfindel, who peered down at him in concern.

"How feel you?" Elrohir said.

"As if somebody tried to force their way through every pore of my body." Legolas groaned and attempted to sit up. "What happened?"

"One moment you were holding that old bat off --" Esendri said, only to stop when Glorfindel threw him a warning glare.

"You collapsed and curled into a ball before we knew what was going on. It seemed as if you were fighting off an attack!" Elladan said before Elrohir or Esendri could say anything to further anger Glorfindel.

"I do not understand," Legolas gasped, before sitting up, meeting with more success this time. It was all coming back to him, the blackness, the falling, the voice, the cackling laughter.

"What?" Esendri and Elrohir said together, both noting the frown on his face.

"I felt myself falling into a burning pit, but all was dark and black, before I woke up."

"Was there anything else?" Glorfindel said.

"No," Legolas dragged out the word, aware that he was telling a lie, but he did not wish for the others to make any more of the incident.

"No harm seems to have come to him, and I would appreciate it if you could take your brother back to the camp and wait for me, if it is not too much to ask," Glorfindel said to Elladan. "I need to speak to Esendri and Legolas -- alone."

Glorfindel noted with some gratification that Elrohir turned a healthy pink. He turned to the Silvan Elves, where the guilty look on Esendri's face was almost enough to send another into fits of chortles, but he managed to keep a stern face as the twins moved out of earshot.

"Perhaps it was not my fault for not telling you this earlier. Lord Eilwar --" he was cut off by a snort from Esendri, who quailed and fell silent at his black look.

"Can one not get an ounce of respect?"

"My apologies," Esendri said, still sounding mutinous.

"You might not know this, but Lord Eilwar was a great Captain under Gil-galad's command. He led the first column that went to the aid of Oropher at Dargolad, after long hours of pleading with Gil-galad, who had resolved not to render any help. Of that column, only Eilwar survived. His brother died in the act of saving the Crown Prince."

"Why did he go to Grandfather and Father's aid?" Legolas said.

"Your mother was the most beautiful elleth I have ever seen, Legolas," Glorfindel said.

Comprehension filed Legolas. "He loved Nana, and hence decided to go to Father's aid. He could not ear to see her grieving over his death."

"Thranduil spat upon Gil-galad's aid in his grief, blinded by the death of his father and the horrors of war. I do not believe he knows of Eillan's sacrifice in saving him, for he had been unconscious. Lord Eilwar sailed to Aman, in search of some peace, but it never came to him, for he still cares too much about Arda."

"Our people owe him a great debt," Esendri said, all his previous animosity forgotten.

"I now understand why he treats me in this manner," Legolas said. "I am sorry that I tried not to understand why he acts this way, and instead assumed it was due to some lacking on his part. We must apologise for our disrespect."

"Do not let him know I have told you this! I have only done so --"

"Because you wish for me to control Roh," Legolas said.

Glorfindel smiled for the first time, glad that Legolas was taking the matter well.

"I must thank you both for being so understanding. I am sorry I did not tell you this earlier."

"You had good reason not to, Glorfindel. I will speak with Roh about his behaviour."

"According to his father, you are the only one -- apart from Elladan -- who might be able to control him!" Glorfindel said. "I do not know what has came over him today!"

"Indeed I do not understand why he flares up at a mere touch. Although mayhap it might be a result of what he suffered at the hands of the Dyrian."

He filled in the pair with the details of Elrohir's capture as quickly as he could, noting the increasing alarm in Glorfindel's face.

Glorfindel stared at Legolas, thinking before speaking, "Promise me one thing, Legolas: _never_ leave the party. I want you to be within my sight at all times from now!"

Perhaps not unexpectedly, Legolas flushed.

"I am not a child, Glorfindel!" he cried.

"Then so you should understand why I must do this! I made a mistake allowing you to go alone with Elrohir, and you both barely escaped from the Dyrian. He is still on our trail. I do not know if he has been taken in by Elrohir's deception, but do not underestimate the threat we are facing, Legolas. They have been following us too closely for my liking. I fear someone is passing on information to him."

"How can that be?"

"This is why we have to be doubly careful. Do not speak of this to any! Not even Galaesslin!"

"What?" said Esendri, mortified, as Legolas let out a snigger.

Glorfindel allowed himself to smile before he turned to Legolas. "Be careful, Legolas, our heart sometimes tries to tell us things, but we fail to listen. For now, it will be sufficient for you to continue to work on the exercises Elrond has taught you. It is more important that you learn to control your magic! You have both have shown maturity beyond your years, in spite of the occasional hiccup when you give in to your propensity for mischief. It has been difficult, and you have risen up to the situation well." Glorfindel's words caused a ghost of a smile to appear on Legolas's lips.

"There are others who suffer more because of this than I do," Legolas said, trying to divert the attention away from himself.

"Elrond spoke the truth when he told me that modesty was one of your most marked traits."

"It is not wrong to care for others," Legolas said, smiling more sincerely.

"It puzzles me how you swing between sensitive and perceptive to being impulsive and uncontrollable!"

Legolas grinned roguishly in response and gave Glorfindel a sudden hug.

"However, I wish for you to never disobey an order I give, or give me any reason to believe that your promises count for naught."

Legolas and Esendri exchanged a glance before both nodded.

"Rest then, for we proceed at dawn," Glorfindel said, before heading off in search of the twins.

x

Elrohir sighed dramatically and collapsed onto the ground, where he let out a great yawn as he stretched his stiff body.

"What was that?" Elladan said, standing over him.

"What was what?" Elrohir said, feigning ignorance.

He was rewarded with a kick in the side for his efforts.

"Might I remind you I am still recovering from broken ribs!"

"You know perfectly well what I am speaking about, Roh!"

"I would rather not speak about it then, if you will!"

"What has gotten over you, Roh? You threatened to kill Lord Eilwar!"

"And will see that it is done if he fails to heed my warning!"

"Have you gone mad? It is kin-slaying we are talking about here!"

"I thought you would have a little more loyalty to your friends," Elrohir said.

"You have gone far beyond the limits of standing up for a friend!"

Elrohir turned on his brother and fixed him with an icy stare. "Just what are you trying to say, muindor?"

"I think you are perhaps taking your vow to protect him too seriously! Legolas is no longer the little Elfling you rescued, shivering and crying from the mountains!"

"I am perfectly aware of that," Elrohir said, his voice dangerously soft.

"He does not need you fussing over everything he does!"

"Do you think I am trying to control his life then?"

"No!"

"Then what do you think?"

"Do you really want to know what I think? Has my opinion mattered to you recently?"

"I fail to understand what you are talking about!"

"Fine. I will tell you what I think! I think you take your obsession with Legolas beyond all acceptable and appropriate boundaries!"

Elrohir had been ready to rebut his answer, but was so stunned that he was rendered speechless.

Elladan watched his brother for a while before he spoke again, "Be careful, Roh."

"What?" Elrohir finally found his voice. "What did you say?"

"I can see why you feel this way, Roh; he has grown to be comely, the likes of which I have never seen before. Nevertheless --"

"What are you talking about, Dan?"

"I am your twin, Roh! Do you think what passes through your mind escapes my attention? I have never seen you this way with any other before! You will only open your heart to grief if you carry on thusly!"

"Legolas is my friend! I thought I made it clear to you a hundred years ago! All that time spent with your books has made your imagination grow to such limits!"

"You should not say things you do not mean," Elladan said.

"What do you mean?" Elrohir said, turning pale.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

For a moment, it seemed as if they were ready to come to blows if not for Glorfindel's intervention.

"You, pen-neth, are in enough trouble without any need to add to it," he said to Elrohir, who took a step back and stared sulkily at the ground.

"I am demanding an explanation for your behaviour."

"I am not sorry for what I did!" Elrohir said, drawing a dismayed noise from Elladan, whose attempt to intervene was cut off by Glorfindel.

"You will apologise to Lord Eilwar, whether you like it or not, tithen pen," threatened the Elflord.

"What would you do if I refuse?" said Elrohir. "He insulted Legolas --"

"Will you not stop it?" Elladan cried. "I would that I could knock some sense into that mule-head of yours!"

"I give up!" Glorfindel threw the fruit he had been eating to the ground as he walked off in disgust.

xxxxx

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Anor -- sun  
mae Govannan -- Well met  
pen-neth -- young one  
ernil-nîn -- my prince  
elleth -- Elf (female)  
Muindor -- brother  
Pen-neth -- young one

**A/N:**  
Lyn - That's a very good point, and I promise never to use it again! )


	15. XIV

XIV

"Ada!" Elrond was in the middle of a discussion with Erestor when a cry sounded through the forest, and Arwen came charging into sight on Cessilwir, Elrohir's steed. She leapt off the white mare and Elrond saw that she was having trouble containing the splendid beast. The horse snorted and threw her head, while Liendan, the horse-master approached and attempted to subdue the stomping mare.

"Arwen, what is wrong?" Elrond said, noting that Arwen's tunic was torn and that there was a bruise on her left cheek.

"I was near the stables when Cessilwir started rearing. A few grooms were trying to calm her down, but she continued to be inconsolable. Gilmir lies in the healing houses with a concussion as a result. I then approached Cessilwir, and managed to mount her she took me to you!" Arwen cried. "I have not seen her behave thusly since the day Elrohir tamed her!"

Elrond drew in a deep breath and saw out of the corner of his eye that Liendan had managed to subdue the horse, and had tethered her firmly to a tree-trunk. Elrond tried to stop himself from letting his worry show.

"Calm down, Arwen," Elrond said, his gaze following where Erestor was now speaking to Liendan in a hushed voice.

Arwen sensed her father's distraction, and let out an impatient noise. "Ada, Elrohir's steed would never have reared and injured me ordinarily! Something is wrong!"

Elrond's attention snapped back to Arwen, a small amount of amusement rising in him despite his worry. As the youngest child, Arwen had been spoilt by her brothers, and could be demanding when she felt that others were not giving her their fullest attention.

"I am sorry, iell-nîn, I was merely trying to find out what the matter was."

"My Lord, perhaps you might like to step over for a moment," Erestor said, calm as always.

Elrond turned and smiled at Arwen and instructed her to wait, before he followed Erestor to where Liendan was waiting with Cessilwir.

"Lord Elrond, Cessilwir is highly distressed. It seems she believes some harm has befallen Elrohir and is adamant to go to his rescue," Liendan said, hoping Arwen would not overhear.

Elrond paled. He did not share Elrohir and Arwen's affinity with horses, but knew that the animals usually had instincts that surpassed that of the Elves'.

"Harm?"

"Yes, my Lord. Although she might simply be suffering by not having seen him in a very long while."

"Mayhap," Elrond said, and his sons' absence came crashing down on him all of a sudden.

"Shall I sedate her, my Lord?" Liendan said.

"Perhaps it is desirable that you do," Elrond said, before he returned to where Arwen was sat leaning on a tree-trunk.

She leapt up, trying to look like she had not been attempting to overhear their conversation.

"Might I remind you that your eavesdropping skills are far from that of your brothers'." Elrond said upon seeing her guilty look, making a half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood.

He regretted it as Arwen's face fell.

"How could you joke like this, Ada, when Elrohir is in trouble?"

"I am sorry, Arwen. We do not know surely that something has befallen him."

"Why? Why did you send him and Elladan away?" Arwen cried. "Do you not realise how dangerous the journey is? Are their lives worth so little to you that you do not think twice about sending them off on some stupid quest?"

Elrond drew in a deep breath; he had been excepting this confrontation for a while. Arwen had been upset at not having been sent away with her brothers, although he knew she had kept her misgivings -- until now.

Before he could reply, Arwen said, "It is not even safe here! Do you know what we are facing? Dwendolin died this morning, Ada!"

Elrond turned and looked away, refusing to meet his daughter's accusing eyes, so much like that of his sons'. His sons who might at this moment be in mortal danger, or even -- dead.

"My Lady, calm yourself," Erestor said.

"It was my fault, Ada! I rushed to tend to that braying cub, and returned to find Dwendolin unconscious, a huge blow to her head, and little Daniya missing! Farond tells me that there is still no trace of her!" Arwen cried, and flung herself into Elrond's arms, sobbing.

Elrond pulled her in close and said, "Iell-nîn, it was not your fault. We shall find Daniya, for she was taken only because another had a use for her -- alive."

"I am sorry, Ada; I am so worried!"

"Ai, do not fear, ind-nîn, it has been difficult for you. Elladan and Elrohir are more than capable of looking after themselves. If anything, I would say they possess double the skills of any, for they will be always moving as one!"

Arwen gave a watery smile at her father.

"Is that what you and Uncle Elros used to be like?"

Elrond smiled wistfully at the memory of his own twin. "Indeed, we were two halves of a whole, as are your brothers."

The two were so deep in conversation that they only realised that Erestor had left when he returned and whispered something into Elrond's ear, causing him to turn pale.

"Arwen, there is something I must attend to. Perhaps you should follow Eildan and bring Cessilwir back to the stables," Elrond said.

Arwen recognised the solemnity in her father's voice, and so did as told.

Once Arwen left, Elrond hurried after Erestor, back in the direction of Imladris. Erestor's face was grim as the pair entered the seldom-used building tucked just behind Elrond's house.

Erestor grabbed a beeswax candle from the side-board by the main entrance and followed the passageway into a massive room. Once in, he lit the sconces on the walls and the candles sitting on the long table in the centre of the room. All around were walls and walls of books and scrolls. Imladris's library of rare and ancient books was kept dark for the most of the time to preserve the ancient parchment. It was a veritable treasure trove, a place only frequented by scholars and loremasters of the highest standings. Many of its contents were in fact among the earliest known records ever kept by the peoples of Arda.

"The magic seal was broken here," Erestor said, indicating at the door.

Elrond bent down to examine it, face grim.

"What was taken?"

Erestor took a deep breath in before answering, "The Hikarnawen scrolls are missing. As is the Nanwë book."

"The Hikarnawen scrolls?" Elrond repeated in disbelief, "Even Mithrandir does not know about them!"

"A patrol came across Daniya's body three miles from Imladris this morning. It was desiccated, although her flesh was still warm. I fear that the intruder took her and extracted the protection you had bestowed upon her and used it to break the seal around Imladris. Elbereth knows how he managed to find out about the nature of magic that protects Imladris!"

"There is much our enemies know," Elrond said. "Especially now with the scrolls in their hands."

"My Lord?"

"The Hikarnawen scrolls are believed to have been written early in the First Age. They are the only written records of the experiment by the Valar that went awry; the only record of the fabled Makleni Gem."

The steward blanched upon hearing the news, but he struggled to remain respectfully silent.

"It seems that not only the Dyrian is interested in the Jewel," Elrond said.

"Are you sure of this?"

"The magic employed to break the seal originates from the Second Age. The Dyrian is far too old to have the command of such a power."

A long pause greeted his words.

"My Lord. Perhaps you wish to know that a thorough search of the city is taking place, but no further traces break-ins have been reported."

"I did not think that he would have any other business in Imladris."

Elrond let out a long sigh as quick footsteps sounded in the hall, and a knock presented itself on the door, bracing himself for more bad news.

"My Lord. We have discovered that the records on Eryn Galen have been stolen from your library!"

"I shall ride out to seek council with Thranduil. I fear much more has come to pass than we have ever realised."

x

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Iell-nîn -- my daughter  
Ind-nîn -- my heart


	16. XV

XV

It was dark, so dark, and all he could think about was the last face he saw. Even then, that was starting to fade like snow melting in spring, but he doubted he had enough energy left in him to hold on to that image.

He became aware of the presence of others around him, although he could neither hear nor see them. He tried reaching out in the dark, but his fingers closed on empty air.

Sudden fear stabbed at him as he felt a strange force, stemming from the beings around him sweep over him and pull him in all directions.

Then, there was an explosion of light, and the beings around him scattered like startled deer. Pain like he had never felt before filled every fibre of his body, and he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Hands reached out from the light and held on to him, pulling him towards it.

The laughter was next, the same, cold laughter that he had heard before, emanating from a dark space within the light, and he shivered. The voice, the laughter so filled with malevolence that it made his blood turn to ice. He started to fight the laughter and the hands in terror, and his brain reeled in confusion.

A greater flash lit up the area, and he shielded his eyes from blinded. A second set of hands, as familiar and dear as the first pair reached for him, and he felt himself being pulled towards the light. The pain was getting more unbearable, and there was light, followed by darkness, evil laughter, plaintive cries, a loud song that screamed in his ears; they were everywhere at once --

x

Legolas jumped up from his slumber, still breathing hard. It was dark, and the other members of the party lay around him, catching sleep while they could. He frowned as he realised that the twins were nowhere in sight, still missing from when Glorfindel had confronted them. Rising silently, so as to not disturb any of those around him, Legolas soon came across Elladan and Elrohir, conversing in hushed but confrontational tones.

"Are you ever one for theatrics!" Elladan was saying. "Elbereth! Just do as you are told for once so that we can all breathe easier!"

"Roh, there you are!" Legolas said, stepping into view.

Elladan gritted his teeth but maintained his silence as he saw Elrohir turn pale.

"Roh --" Legolas said.

"I am tired and need some rest!" Elrohir said, before walking away without acknowledging Legolas.

A brief look of hurt crossed Legolas's face, and it was caught by Elladan, who smiled at him, before he hurried after Elrohir.

"Did I do something?" Legolas said, as Yuvinel, who had been on watch-duty, came to join him.

"Nothing that you can help," Yuvinel said, looking at the retreating backs of the twins. It was a matter of moments before Elladan caught up with Elrohir, and more heated words could be heard.

"Sorry?" Legolas sank down wearily to the ground.

Yuvinel was about to speak further when a stinging slap resonated through the trees and they looked up to see Elladan clutching his face and Elrohir bolting away. Elladan started walking back to them, rubbing his inflamed cheek. He cast a dark look at Legolas before throwing himself to the ground.

"What happened?" Legolas said, recovering from the shock when Elladan removed his hand to reveal red marks where Elrohir had hit him hard. "This is the second time I have seen Roh hit somebody! What has come over him? He would not usually hurt a fly!"

"Except where two things are concerned: Orcs, and you!" Elladan said, scowling.

Yuvinel nodded in understanding and stood up to leave.

"What?" Legolas said. "Pray tell what is happening, Dan! If there is anything I can do, I would gladly oblige! I do not wish to be the reason for your quarrelling."

Elladan laughed, before composing himself. "It is not your fault, Legolas, nor had it anything to do with you. We exchanged harsh words, and I said something hurtful in my anger, and paid well for it; I deserved the slap."

Looking at Elladan, Legolas knew that he was hiding something.

"Your words do not allay my fears, Elladan. If anything, they add to them."

Elladan opened his mouth and clumped it shut again when Eilwar appeared, and looked as if he were about to say something to Legolas. Still, he kept his peace when they there was a commotion, and they saw an irate Elrohir being forced back into the area by a seething Glorfindel. In spite of the tense atmosphere, Elladan almost laughed out loud in his wrought state at the lack of sleep all around in the camp.

"Eilwar, Master Elrohir would like to say something to you," Glorfindel said.

Elrohir's look was so mutinous that Elladan and Legolas held their breaths, not daring to think what Elrohir might utter in defiance.

"I apologise for my earlier words and actions."

Elladan's and Legolas's jaws dropped; Elrohir rarely, if ever, bowed down in admission that he was in the wrong.

"Very well." Eilwar sniffed, before turning over to Legolas. "No more of your ridiculous tricks, my fair prince. And while we are on the topic, do not think the whole world would be so easily mesmerised by your charms. Valar knows it would do you good to start realising that your arrogance will only bring about your downfall one day."

Legolas clenched his jaw and Elladan rolled his fists into balls so hard that they cracked, but Elrohir did not react. Instead, he turned and walked away, but not before Elladan and Legolas caught sight of his tear-filled eyes.

"Roh!" Elladan called, running after him after motioning for Legolas to stay behind.

To his surprise, Elrohir turned to face him after a brief sprint, tears streaming down his face.

"What should I do, Dan?"

Hesitating at first, Elladan eventually leaned forward and embraced him.

"Hush, Roh. I am sorry for saying what I did; it was rude --"

"But the truth!"

Elladan hissed, and started as his twin looked away in shame.

"Roh, are you saying --"

"Yes."

"Valar."

Elrohir continued to look away, face still wet. The admission he had just made to Elladan had long been in coming, but the circumstances of it could not have been any worse.

"I am sorry, Dan --"

"For?"

"For hiding it from you; for letting something like this happen; for --"

"Elbereth, Roh! Surely you cannot think you had a choice in this?"

"I know not how I can live with this betrayal --"

"What is this betrayal that you speak of, Roh? One of the qualities that your friends have always valued is your having the strength to be steadfast in your love and dedication! I see no evidence of the contrary! Stop punishing yourself!"

"I agree." Legolas stepped out from behind some bushes, causing the twins to jump. "Please, Roh, I wish to know why you shun me, why you refuse to look at me anymore."

Elladan watched Elrohir, cursing Legolas for coming in at this most inappropriate moment.

"I -- I --" Elrohir stammered, staring at Elladan with pleading eyes.

"Roh, what is wrong with you?" Legolas said. "And what is this secret you have been hiding?"

"You heard?" Elladan said, eyes wide with horror.

"I failed to understand a word of what the two of you were speaking of, and demand a full explanation!"

The twins did not reply.

Legolas's face took on an indignant expression as he realised what they were doing.

"It is a sign of utter rudeness and disrespect to speak to one another such in the presence of your friends!" Legolas said. He had always known that the twins possessed the ability to communicate using their minds, but they had made it a point never to do so in front of him as a gesture of the friendship and trust shared between them. "It seems I waste my time when you clearly do not value my friendship!"

He then turned with as much dignity as he could muster and walked away without looking back.

"Roh, go after him," Elladan said.

"What?"

"Trust me, Roh. Do it for the both of you!"

Elrohir hesitated, knowing that Elladan spoke the truth, although it could not be said that he did so without a fair amount of misgivings. His mind made itself up though, when he recalled the look on Legolas's face as he had turned away from the twins, the way he bit his lip so that he would show no other emotions on his face, and the way his lip still trembled despite his greatest efforts to still it.

"Legolas!" he cried, running up to where Legolas had stopped to lean against a tree, breathing hard, clutching at his shoulder. "Lass, what is wrong?"

"I am fine!" snarled Legolas, letting go of his tunic, and trying to walk away.

Elrohir grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Dan and I are sorry --"

"Roh, I need you."

"What?"

"You probably do not realise this, but I cannot do this without you, Roh!"

"Lass --"

"What have I done to drive you away from me? You seem to be so inhibited, so different from the Elrohir I used to know! I can tell you no longer feel comfortable with me around, Roh."

"You have done naught. Please, do not think it your fault!"

"Then I will have you tell me the reason for this! It hurts me to be treated thusly, Roh, to not have you trust me! You may not think it, but I do feel pain too!"

Elrohir felt as if his stomach had just been squeezed painfully as Legolas made his rare admission of vulnerability.

"I will always see you as near to my heart as a brother, Legolas, although whether I am worthy of your regard remains to be decided!"

"You are worthy of far more, my Elf-knight! All I ask is that you not feel tainted by the love and respect I have for you, gwador -- _sworn brother_ --."

"I can only pray that I live up to it," Elrohir said, and he reached to and clasp Legolas's slender hand.

A sudden smile lit up Legolas's features, causing Elrohir's heart to skip a beat as it struck him again just how perfect the little Elfling he had rescued those years ago in Imladris had grown to be.

"Listen to us, Roh, with our declarations of love!" Legolas said, still smiling.

"Yes -- no, I mean --" Elrohir spluttered.

"I am sorry for my outburst. It was unreasonable, and I did not mean to --"

"It is good you admit to not being invulnerable, Lass!" Elrohir said, although his tone was too hearty to his own ears. "It looks like my many years of nagging might finally be bearing fruit! All we need is for you to stop trying to do things that will invariably end up killing you!"

"I fear you need another two hundred years to break this bad habit of mine, my dear Roh!"

Legolas hesitated for a while, before saying, "There is something I wish to tell you, but only now find the chance to say: I am breaking my betrothal to Caeriel."

"What?"

"I ask you not to question my decision."

Elrohir took a deep breath to calm himself before he said, "Pray tell the reason for this, then!"

"It was an unfair situation in the first instance, and I think it in the best interests of all involved that I end it!"

"Whose interests, Lass?"

"Would you force one to bind herself to you when she does not love you, Elrohir?"

"How would you know she loves you not? She agreed to marry you! What has brought about your sudden change of mind?"

"How do you know this elleth you claim to love loves you not? Have you ever asked?"

"This is ridiculous! What has this got to do with me?"

"I do not understand why you think loving another is shameful, Elrohir!"

"And I do not know why you are breaking your betrothal!"

"I do not know if I love her!"

Elrohir sighed, but did not trust himself to speak.

Legolas took in a deep breath, and said, "Too many things are happening at once, Roh. I have not been able to sit down and think."

"Is thinking the answer? It will only make you more confused."

An irritated hiss escaped Legolas's lips, and Elrohir reached out and grasped his arm.

"Do you know the feeing of loving one so much that you think your heart would break from it?" Legolas said.

Elrohir paled at his words. "Yes, I do."

"Tell me, what is it like?"

"You do not ask to be loved in return, but only that the one that you love is happy. Thoughts of your love never leave you, no matter how hard you try to make them go away, and you worry for them so constantly until you think your head might explode from it all."

"I do not feel this for her!" cried Legolas.

"Lass, listen to me. You doubt only because you want to!"

"Do I?"

Elrohir took a deep breath before he reached out and pulled Legolas to him and held him close.

"Sometimes you do not need to know anything. What is worth knowing will come naturally."

"But yet you look at yourself with disgust for a love that you could not help! Why?"

"It was something that should not have been allowed in the first place!"

"And who are you to say?"

"There is no point in thinking about it now, not when we have the fate of the world at our hands. We were chosen to come on this journey for a reason, and I will see that we do not fail!"

"I feel safe, knowing I have your sword watching my back." Legolas smiled at Elrohir, causing him to return the smile with a more strained one of his own.

"You have grown, Legolas, to possess such strength in you. Do not let any try to convince you otherwise," Elrohir whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"And the stone that you found --"

Elrohir cut him off by dropping his head as if to bury his face in Legolas's hair, and brought up a hand to grasp his neck, causing the blue eyes to widen in shock. Instead, Elrohir brought his mouth up to his ear and whispered, "Now let us get out of sight of whoever is watching us."

x

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Gwador -- (sworn) brother  
Elleth -- female Elf


	17. XVI

XVI

"I still think you made a mistake, Roh," Elladan muttered darkly to Legolas and Elrohir, who were walking behind him. The trio had taken up the rear of the group, where they hung a distance back in order to converse in private.

"For the umpteenth time: that was the only way in which I could have alerted Legolas to how we were being watched without whomever it was realising that I had detected his presence. I apologise if it led to any misunderstandings, but it was a risk I would rather take than to reveal the presence of the stones."

Legolas laughed, "You behave like an old woman, Elladan! What do I care?"

"Have you thought about how Caeriel might feel were she to hear of this?"

"I have decided to break my betrothal to her."

Elladan let out a startled noise, and his eyes flew to Elrohir.

"What? Why?"

"I do not wish to have to enter into a loveless union, for it is not the nature of our people to do so. It would mark the doom for the both of us should we go ahead with it."

"But surely she loves you, 'else she would not have agreed!"

"Legolas has thought hard about it, so please do not the decision any more difficult!" Elrohir said, ignoring the suspicious glares Elladan was throwing at him.

"Stay out of this, Roh!" Elladan's voice was edgy enough to make Legolas frown. "I should not have to tell you this."

Elrohir was about to reply heatedly when Esendri made his way back towards them.

"My Lords," he said, bowing theatrically.

"What news, Esendri?" Legolas said.

"I was not able to find out who was watching you, but he has wasted no time in spreading idle talk."

Elladan let out a long sigh; he was familiar with the nature and likely direction such talk would take.

"Talk of what nature?" Elrohir said.

Esendri rolled his eyes in exasperation and turned to his master. "Legolas, you must understand that there are some in this world who do not wish you good."

"I did nothing wrong!"

"It was my fault," Elrohir said.

Legolas turned to him, incredulous.

"Why do you apologise for a wrong you did not commit? Furthermore, I do not see why it would have been a crime --"

"Stop it, Legolas! How naïve you are to think that as Crown Prince --"

"Esendri, please, I made a mistake, and should never have resolved it thusly!" Elrohir said, his face a miserable picture of guilt.

"On the contrary, I cannot think of any other way you could have resolved the matter by." Legolas leaned over and took Elrohir's hand in his own.

Esendri's jaw twitched as he debated whether to lash out at them.

"Defend yourselves if you will, it matters not. All I wanted to do was to warn you," he said finally.

"Ai, Esendri, I am sorry!" Legolas cried, abandoning Elrohir and instead turning to grasp Esendri by his shoulders, before allowing his arm to drop to his waist. "I am touched by your concern, but you must realise that I alone bear the consequences for the choices I make!"

"You are too affectionate for your own good, Master Legolas!" Esendri said, squirming out of his embrace, although he was unable to suppress a smile. "Look, the twins have picked up the pace and left us behind! Elbereth knows what they must think us up to!"

Perhaps not to his surprise, Legolas coloured.

"Why do you not say it matters not what they think?"

"You know more than any other that I do value their opinions."

"Be careful, Legolas," Esendri said. "While the twins' motivations are pure, I cannot say the same for the rest!"

"Glorfindel has explained to us the reason for Eilwar's treatment of me!"

Esendri rolled his eyes again. "Eilwar's animosity is so powerful that it masks the more subtle ill-intents of others, and makes you blind to them. Please, Legolas, for your own safety, stay out of trouble, at least until we know what we are up against!"

"The only reason I interfered between Roh and Eilwar was that I did not wish for Roh to shed blood on my account!"

"And you rather let him have your death on his hands?" Esendri said. "For one so intelligent and sharp, I do believe you to be hopelessly inadequate where certain things are concerned!"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"Glorfindel spoke to me last night."

"And?"

"He told me the jewel can only be activated by one --"

"He thinks it is you?"

"No one knows, Sen. He seemed to think it was important that I know this, after hiding it from me for so long. I asked him to elaborate, but he was reticent, and told me that I was not to speak about this conversation with any except you. It does explain why the enemy is so interested in me, and why our party is followed by the Dyrian, not attacked."

"But what good is it to bring you and the humans along?"

"Glorfindel did not say any more. He told me that with the power to yield the jewel came to power to destroy it!"

"But why you? And how would they know it is you?"

"Do you remember what I told you of Nana's death, how she really died?"

Esendri reached for Legolas's arm without thinking and touched it gently.

"Yes."

"I believe that even then they were after me. They were after my magic."

"No!" Esendri gasped in shock. "It cannot be, the Dyrian --"

"We cannot be sure it is only the Dyrian who is after the jewel! He might only be a servant!"

"You told me Her Majesty was attacked by Dwarves and Orcs!"

"Yes, but Dwarves are easily manipulated! Give them riches, jewels, and they will do anything that is requested of them! At least this was what Lithroleah said when I told him that they had no reason to attack Nana!"

Esendri's eyes widened. "Lithroleah told you of your mother's assailants? He was the one who shew you the arrow?"

Legolas swallowed hard. "Yes."

Esendri turned so pale that Legolas thought he was about to faint.

"How did he know?"

"I know not."

"Legolas, can you promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Do not trust anyone. Only speak to Glorfindel, the twins and myself if you can help it. All this does not rest well with me. We do not know whom we can trust, and the ill-intent towards you worries me."

"I am sorry, Esendri. I know we are up against a powerful foe, but there are times when I just want to forget everything."

"We will have time plenty for that when we return."


	18. XVII

XVII

"Run!" The shouts echoed through the forest as the trees around them exploded into towering columns of flames.

"This way!" Esendri screamed. He grabbed hold of Legolas and dragged him along, raw instincts telling him where to go.

A frantic flight ensued as they bounded through the flames, trying to outrun the destruction, as the trees around them continued to ignite with frightening force, as if they had been pumped to the brim with the gunpowder that was used to make fireworks for special celebrations. The only difference was that none of the members of the audience took the time to admire the magnificent displays around them.

"Faster!" Esendri shouted, as he turned around and saw that Legolas was clutching his ears with both hands, face a picture of pain as he slowed in his step. His breath was coming hard, and his eyes were darting all over the place, panicked.

"Watch out!" Esendri avoided being crushed under a falling trunk, and looked back to see that it had cut him off from Legolas.

"No! Legolas!"

Gritting his teeth, Esendri leapt across the flaming trunk, missed falling onto it, and ended up crashing into Legolas, and both rolled a distance on the ground before coming to a halt just before another exploding tree.

Hauling Esendri up to his feet, Legolas pointed ahead, and they put on one last burst of speed, charging out into the open, only stopping when they were certain that the small river they had just forded was big enough to prevent the fire from crossing into the plains they stood on.

Collapsing, they took a while to catch their breaths.

"What -- was -- that?" Esendri panted. Seeing how black his and Legolas's faces were, he doubled back to the river and started attempting to wash the soot off his face and hands while Legolas remained staring at the forest.

"The trees; they are screaming!"

Esendri turned to look at Legolas with alarm. He had not felt anything.

"What?" he said, before throwing a wet cloth at Legolas.

Before Legolas could reply, a figure shot from the forest and came towards them, and the pair jumped to aid him.

Their help was pushed aside as Eilwar hauled himself into a more upright position and caught his breath.

"Lord Eilwar, are you hurt?" Legolas was the first to speak.

"Save your concern!"

Esendri and Legolas both took a step back before exchanging glances and deciding to leave him. Instead, they started washing their soot covered hands, all the time watching the burning forest as the spectacle continued.

After a long while, Eilwar got to his feet and walked away without a word.

"Where are we going?" Legolas said.

"To find the others," Eilwar said, surprising them by bothering to answer.

"Ai, we are indeed lucky enough to be left in his clutches!" Esendri muttered after an hour of walking north.

"Do you suppose they survived?"

Esendri turned at the shaky tone in Legolas's voice. Before he could enquire, however, a loud shout was heard, and they turned to see one of Elrond's sons running towards them.

"Roh!" Legolas's face lit up, and Eilwar's scowl deepened as Elrohir embraced first Legolas, then Esendri, before chirpily greeting himself.

"Ai, I feared the worst!" Elrohir said, turning back to the Silvan Elves. "I was cut off from everyone else, and have been trying to find you!"

Legolas grinned. "It is good to see you unhurt, even if you are a little singed around the edges!"

An impatient noise escaped Eilwar's throat and he walked off.

Esendri rolled his eyes, and it took the greatest exercise of restraint for him to not comment.

Night was starting to turn to day when it started to down on them that there was little hope of locating the other group members. The conversation had turned sparse, and worry was starting to nibble its way in.

Eilwar, who had thus far not spoken a word, stopped in his tracks, and threw down his sword on the soft ground. "Rest!" he said, indicating that he would take the first watch.

It was not without any misgivings that the younger Elves obeyed, for although exhausted from the flight, they were anxious to be reunited with their friends. Still, weariness reared its head, and before long, they were dozing in the dim light.

Legolas awoke with a jolt to find warm sunlight streaming down upon him and saw that he was lying in a field of tall grass. Blinking away the disorientation, he turned to see that his friends were still fast asleep, and Eilwar was watching him from a distance.

Sitting up and pushing Elrohir's arm away gently, he got to his feet and approached Eilwar, who did not react as he came closer.

"I shall take up the watch," he said.

Eilwar did not answer, but instead lay down upon the ground and turned away from Legolas, who retreated back to his friends. There, he settled himself into a comfortable position and started cleaning his bow, working his way through the grooves of the decorative carvings with practiced precision and skill. As always, he found the work comforting and his thoughts clearer as they spun through his mind.

He had felt a massive pain shoot through his shoulder in the forest, and he had fought hard not to crumble into a heap as the explosions around them begun. And then, the pain had disappeared as quickly as it had come on, replaced by the screaming of the trees.

And there was the voice. He had heard it again, laughing, the cruel sound lifting up and above the screaming of the trees. The voice which had threatened him, telling him that it would stop at nothing to make his loved ones suffer, for it was able to see right into his soul and find where best to hit at him.

Wiping the sheen of perspiration that had formed on his brow, he soon found his attention wandering, and he started inspecting his sleeping friends. The innate Elven appreciation of beauty rose in him as he idly studied Elrohir's wider jaw and angular cheeks, and the grey eyes that were always so full of affection and mirth. The twins were strikingly handsome, but both in a different way: Elladan was more reserved and even stately at times, a thoughtful air always about him, whereas Elrohir was passionate, eyes often sparkling as he spoke. Both had their fair share of admirers, and while Elladan remained very much only interested in his scrolls, Elrohir had sometimes responded, although he had never indicated any special preference -- until now.

Legolas could not understand why Elrohir thought the object of his affections did not return the feeling. The elleth was a very lucky one indeed, for Legolas had no doubt that Elrohir loved her with a fiery intensity that could not be matched in Arda. Whoever it was, Legolas knew that many hopes would be dashed if Elrohir had lost his heart to another --

"Did your father not tell you it was rude to stare?" a lazy voice said, and Legolas jumped to see that Elrohir had awoken and was watching him, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I --" he stammered, embarrassed.

Elrohir let out a clicking noise before yawning and stretching.

"What were you looking at?".

"Err, you," Legolas said.

"And what was it about me that deserves your unwavering and thoughtful attention?"

"I was thinking that your flawless face could undoubtedly be further enhanced by a few strokes of a brush. The choice was between a custard-covered nose or blue cheeks!"

Elrohir's eyes widened with delight, the thought of mischief enough to make him chuckle, and he was glad that Legolas did not seem to have lost his propensity for it. He could not help running the back of his hand across his face just in case Legolas was speaking the truth. He scowled as Legolas let out a peal of laughter.

"I am most disappointed not to have found any custard, for it has been a while since I last tasted it."

"Esendri makes a good paste, although given our circumstances, it would be difficult to obtain some."

"I am doubtful if you are comparing his cooking to your attempts to conjure up sustenance! Do not think I have so easily forgotten your woeful attempts at poisoning me with what you called food!"

Legolas sniffed. "Doubt if you will! I consider it your loss! It would be rather criminal to waste it slathering it on your face!"

"Then you will just have to make sure it is not wasted." Elrohir narrowed his eyes, and as hard as he tried to ignore it, Legolas definitely heard the seduction in his tone, although he knew not the purpose for it.

Taken aback, Legolas cleared his throat and coloured, before attempting to assert flimsy control over the situation.

"I would have given you a green countenance, but decided it was hardly worth the effort when all I had to do was give you a tankard of ale!" Legolas said, referring to Elrohir's inferior ability to hold his drink. He laughed out loud as he remembered Elrohir's consternation upon discovering that Legolas, true to his Silvan upbringing, had been able to drink both the twins under the table when he was not even past his majority.

In spite of the insult, Elrohir grinned. He pretended to look away, before suddenly attacking him. Legolas responded by feigning a lunge to the right, and Elrohir followed to block it, but instead found himself pinned to the ground, hands held behind his back.

"It seems as if brute strength alone might not be enough," Legolas teased, for the twins often liked to remind him that while he could hold his liquor far better than them, he was still no match for them in terms of physical prowess, although the boast was getting more tenuous in recent years.

Legolas was savouring his victory when Elrohir pushed upwards, and flung him a distance away, where he landed with a loud thump. His body twitched once before it slumped to the ground, motionless.

Elrohir let out a triumphant laugh, but his glee turned into anxiety as Legolas lay there, unmoving.

"Legolas?" Elrohir said, fearing that he might have exerted too much force on Legolas. He ran up to Legolas and crouched down beside him.

Just as he was about to shake him, a blur of motion ensued, and Legolas swept a leg under Elrohir, unbalancing him, bringing him crashing to the ground. Taking the chance, Legolas clambered on top of Elrohir, straddling his hips, and pinning his arms to the ground with his knees.

It took Elrohir a while to realise what had happened as he lay prone on the ground. He let out a long groan as he saw that he had just fallen for the oldest trick in the books.

"A warrior cannot afford to be weak, Roh, and it appears that I am your greatest weakness!" said Legolas as a string of rather un-lordly curses escaped Elrohir's pursed lips.

"You might have little shame, Your Royal Highness, but do take your whoring ways elsewhere, and leave Elrohir alone! After all, he is descended from the noble Elda, while you are just a woodland Elf!" Eilwar said, suddenly appearing to their side.

Elrohir was so stunned that it took a while for the words to sink in. He was about to retaliate when he realised that Legolas had stormed up to the Elflord.

Elrohir let out a gasp as Legolas struck Eilwar hard across his face.

"Do not think you can get back at my grandfather and father by treating me thusly! Neither will I have you sully Elrohir's good name by carelessly tossed insults meant to hurt me! It was a war, and people _die_ in wars! Sacrifices are made so that Arda is preserved for those whom we love! My mother loved my father with all her heart, and would _never_ have found a place for an ignorant, angry fool such as yourself!" Legolas cried, before he bounded off.

Elrohir's jaw dropped, and he turned to see that Esendri had been woken up by the commotion, and was staring after Legolas's retreating back with a mixture of shock and awe. He motioned for Elrohir to go after Legolas when he felt Elrohir's gaze, deciding to stay behind to prevent the next round of kin-slaying.

Elrohir did not need to be told twice, and he took off after Legolas.

"Legolas!"

Legolas slowed down after a while, and stopped, allowing Elrohir to catch up.

Legolas's face was wet with tears, although he wiped them away furiously. Knowing that they were tears of anger, Elrohir thought it best to ignore them, and so put an arm around Legolas.

"Come, Legolas, let us sit down," he said.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Legolas said after he had taken time to still his breathing. "I thought he might let go --"

"He has had a thousand years to stew over it, Lass, and it will not go away in a day."

"I know, Roh. I just never knew what love was capable of inciting! I always saw it as a good thing, a beautiful thing, but now I wonder at how much it makes us feel guilt and confusion too!" Legolas cried, his blue eyes blazing with the effort to not break down in front of Elrohir.

Elrohir found himself at a loss for words, knowing exactly of what Legolas spoke.

"Is it better to not love then?" Legolas said.

"No!" Elrohir shouted. "To lock up one's heart means you miss so much --"

Legolas sighed, and reached out to hug Elrohir.

"I do not wish to be the cause of a smear on your name, Elrohir."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I am sorry, I did not consider the consequences of my actions that it might be misconstrued by others."

Elrohir gaped openly. So _this_ was the real reason behind Legolas's anger.

"Lass, there was nothing wrong with what you did --"

Forcing the thought out of his mind, Legolas turned instead to something else. "I wonder if Eilwar has not skinned Esendri alive by now!"

In spite of Legolas's emotional turmoil, Elrohir had to hold back a laugh as he recalled the look on Eilwar's face after Legolas had struck him.

He let out a sigh. "Lass, you are a sight to behold when angry! 'Twas the first time I saw you in this light!"

"Nothing like how you look, I fear!" Legolas said. "Look, Esendri comes!"

Esendri approached the pair with caution, but lightened up when he saw they were not shouting.

"Eilwar has told me that we are to set off instantly!"

"To whom does he think he gives orders to?" Legolas said, only to have Elrohir place a warning hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry. I should not have lost my temper!"

"I agree, Legolas!" Esendri said. "But enough about that incident best forgotten. He seems decided we continue north without the rest."

"What?" Elrohir choked. "What about Dan? Glorfindel? They might be injured!"

"He was adamant that we carry on, although he clearly hated the idea."

"Personally I can think of no worse torment," Legolas said.

"See it this way, Lass: should the worst have happened, it is up to us to ensured the gem is destroyed, and --"

Legolas felt Elrohir stiffen up, and shot a warning look at Esendri, who fell silent.

"Roh, I am sure Dan --" Legolas said.

"I would have felt it otherwise," Elrohir said, although there was no mistaking the quaver in his voice.

Legolas cursed Esendri's insensitivity and knelt beside Elrohir.

"Roh?" he said, recognising the faraway look in Elrohir's eyes as he reached out for his twin in the way that they had done as children.

"I cannot feel him," Elrohir whispered, raising his eyes and looking into the blue ones. For a moment, there was a flash of insecurity and fear that Legolas seldom saw in them.

Legolas swallowed hard, not sure of how to console Elrohir, for his precious Elf-warrior was the one whom he could turn to whenever he was in need, a strong pillar to lean against during trying times. That Elrohir was so vulnerable and fearful only seemed to unsettle Legolas further.

Esendri took a respectful step back as Legolas pulled Elrohir closer.

"Do not fear, Roh. Be strong, for Dan, for me. I will see to it that this evil is laid to rest, and that we triumph over it."

To one side, Esendri smiled at how a few simple words uttered with conviction had managed to allay fears and how Elrohir's worries seemed to melt away. Legolas was gentle and affectionate, using his elemental affinity to heal with just his touch, something he was unaware of but did frequently with those that he loved and cared for. To the jaundiced eyes of those who wished him ill, the frequent gesture of intimacy that Legolas shared with his nearest and dearest might have been inappropriate, but Esendri never had any doubts as to the innocent nature of these overtures. That Legolas continued with them even though he knew at times that others disapproved was, to Esendri, testament to the purity of his actions.

"Do we have to do this?" Elrohir said as they made their way back.

"Stop whingeing! You sound like an Elfling being ordered to make his bed!" Legolas said, only to receive a playful slap on the arm.

Eilwar turned and affixed the trio with a look that harboured no lost love for them. Immediately, Elrohir stiffened before returning the gaze with an icy one of his own.

Legolas noted his changed demeanour and turned to enquire about it but stopped short at seeing the look on Elrohir's face. He was throwing down the gauntlet at Eilwar's feet, warning him that he would not get away if he harmed Legolas -- again.

Legolas felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine, and exchanged glances with Esendri, who had noticed it too. There was something about the look in those eyes, the promise in them to not spare Eilwar, that made Legolas feel distinctly strange. While he always knew Elrohir to be passionate, this had an intensity which he never knew existed. He tried to lay his finger on the crux of the matter, but could only hiss in frustration as he missed, instead skirting infuriatingly around the edges.

xxxxx

**Sindarin Translations:**

Elleth - (female) Elf


	19. XVIII

XVIII

"Master." The tall figure knelt down and offered the scrolls up. "As requested, the Hikarnawen."

A satisfied hiss came from within the robes, and there was a brief rustling before the tall one felt the scrolls yanked from his grasp and floated toward the pile of rags.

_Well done._ The voice was otherworldly, even to his ears, ears of one who belonged more to the world of shadows. _You have served me well once again, King of Kings._

"Thank you."

He rose and turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks by a low laughter that worked up into a roar of triumph. He froze to the spot, his own black heart growing cold at the malice and the hatred that swirled around him.

_It seems the time has come for you to behold my true form._

The tall figure turned, his own robes swishing, and the sight that he saw was one that he remembered till the day he turned to dust. In place of the rags, a mass of flames and shadow and darkness and malice were rolled into one horrendous abomination that could not be described, and he recoiled from it.

_This is what I have become. A wraith and shadow without my feä. Even a creature such as you will not know what I am, for 'tis only my spirit that you see._

Twisted as he was and accustomed to evil, the tall figure felt himself shrink in awe.

_Once again, you have chosen your side well, King of Kings. My strength returns with the passing of each day. These scrolls contain knowledge so powerful that the firstborn dare not set eyes upon them for fear of temptation. The Dyrian will submit to me, and bring along the jewel. And of course, there is its wielder, whom I believe I shall be very well acquainted with before his time is up._

The master laughed.

_Middle-Earth was almost mine once, and through a moment of foolishness I let it slip from my grasp. Through the weakness of Man, I will see that it does not happen again._

x

Elrond's eyes were sombre as Gandalf entered his study.

"Mithrandir," he said.

"Mellon-nîn." His deep voice resounded around the room. "I bring dire news."

Elrond's heart sank. It was not all he could do to not groan and start rubbing his throbbing temples.

"Not two weeks ago, an entire patrol was slaughtered in Eryn Galen. They had been sent to investigate the rumours of stirrings in Dol Goldor. It seems that an ancient evil has reawakened and claimed the stronghold as its own."

This time, Elrond actually groaned out loud. "_Another_ ancient evil? Have I heard this before?"

Gandalf waited for him to compose himself before carrying on.

"It became known to the Istari that the Witch-King of Angmar has risen from the ashes of his last bitter defeat, and that he is rebuilding his fortress within Eryn Galen."

"Why now?" Elrond said, although he already knew the reason.

"It seems we have underestimated the power of the Makleni jewel."

Elrond paled. He had sent his sons into the fray -- all three of them.

"You know it had to be done. Legolas possesses in him the power to destroy -- or wield -- it. You saw what he was capable of doing," Mithrandir said. "Even Saruman --"

"What does he say?"

"Saruman quizzed me about Legolas, and I knew that he too had felt the power in him. Saruman seems to have every confidence that they will not fail in the task."

"What of the Nazgûl?" Elrond said.

"He voiced his doubts that they had returned. If not for that Raberdash had seen them with his own eyes --"

"What?"

"Raberdash saw the Witch-King emerge from the keep at Dol Goldor. He rode a terrifying beast that was twice the size of a normal steed."

"When was this?'

"About ten days ago."

"Last week Imladris was broken into; the Hikarnawen scrolls were stolen."

Gandalf's face grew solemn.

"It is convenient that he chose his rise at a time when another more powerful but less prudent evil arose again, at a time where the Silvan folk are stretched thin and lack the power to retaliate hard and fast. The Orcs and spiders that overran Thranduil's palace were not commanded by the Dyrian."

Elrond was so shocked he found himself at a loss for words.

"Yes, mellon-nîn, the Witch-King has amassed his servants and unleashed his evil in Eryn Galen. The Silvan folk are brave and they are ready to die for their homeland, but I fear for them. Their numbers dwindle and they are weakened by tragedy."

"Not for nothing has the alliance between our two kingdoms been re-forged. I shall see to it that Thranduil shall get all the aid necessary!"

Gandalf smiled sadly. "You must look to your own borders too, Elrond, for I sense stirrings on this side of the mountains. Felnor, Thranduil's captain, told me that although Thranduil would gladly welcome aid, he would not have others fight their battle."

"We stand together in the face of evil. The Witch-King will not be satisfied with making Eryn Galen his own! He would seek to resurrect his master, and what then? We will be hard-pressed to fight both servants of Morgoth, should Sauron rise anew!"

The look on Mithrandir's face hit home, and Elrond slumped back into his chair, stunned at the revelation.

xxxxx

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Feä -- spirit  
Mellon-nîn -- my friend

**A/N:** So this is a (woeful) attempt to draw in the canon into the story. I think by this point I have completely given up pretending that this isn't an AU piece. The ideas I have are just too much to work into Tolkien's world, and I do apologise if you were expecting me to tie everything neatly together. I would try, but my knowledge of the great man's works is simply too insufficient for that.

But anyway, I hope everybody's had a happy Easter, and keep writing and reading.

Lyn - Everytime I see your review I brace myself and think 'uh-oh, I've made another mistake!'. I love your attention to detail, so please keep up the critique.

SeruleanOrbs - Yes, I do tend to lose track of ideas or storylines which I have put in the story because it has a big, big tendency to splurge. I will keep your comments in mind, though, and will enjoy playing with the slowly evolving relationship between Legolas and Elrohir; it offers too many good opportunities for angst and torment that I couldn't turn it down! Bear in mind that Eilwar's pain has had many centuries to develop, although I do see your point about it being very powerful.


	20. XIX

XIX

"What are you doing?" Elrohir said, grabbing Legolas's arm.

"Trying to help them!" Legolas said, attempting to worm himself free. "Let go, Roh! It hurts!"

"Lass, stop it! We cannot linger here!"

"They need help!"

"And you will be able to render them aid? To save them?" Esendri said.

"I can try!"

"Not it is not!" Elrohir cried. "Remember the disaster that befell us the last time you tried to help someone?"

"And I doubt I would be alive had Yuvinel not rescued me!" Legolas said.

Esendri ground his teeth in frustration. They were fighting a losing battle. Legolas had set his mind on something, and wild bears could not drag him away from it.

"Lass, please, listen to me! We have a task!"

"Are we not supposed to save Middle-Earth? These people need saving!"

Elrohir tossed his hands up in resignation. "I know not why I bother arguing with you, ernil! Never have I met such a stubborn Elf!"

"Masters, I do not think we have a choice any more," Esendri said, drawing their attention to the foot of the tree they were hidden in.

A small girl of seven was staring up at them. Her eyes were wide with amazement at the strange sight of people in the trees. The Elves stared back, when the girl stuck out her finger and pointed right at them.

"Where is her mother?" Legolas whispered.

"Not that I can see," Esendri said. "Why are we whispering?"

Elrohir started slipping down the tree.

"What are you doing?" Legolas called, but Elrohir ignored him.

Elrohir stooped down next to the girl, and reached out, offering his palm to her. The girl regarded him solemnly for a long while before offering her own hand to him.

"How do you do?"

"My name is Elrohir."

"El --"

"Ro-hir."

"It means Star-knight."

Elrohir glanced up, surprised to see that Legolas was standing behind him, watching with a gentle smile on his face.

"Knight?"

"Ai. It means he is a warrior; a good person."

"Does it mean he is brave?"

"Yes, little one. His is the bravest heart around."

The girl turned to Elrohir. "Then you must be like my Papa. He fought in many battles. Have you been in many battles?"

"Too many."

"I do not like battles."

"Neither do I."

"I think they are scary. Do you fear them?"

"Yes, I do."

"But he just said you were brave, very brave!"

"It does not stop me from fearing the worst will happen to those whom I care for."

"If you care for them, do you love them?"

"Yes."

"I will not want to lose him if I were you."

Elrohir gave a start. Neither he nor Legolas had realised that Elrohir's gaze had rested upon Legolas as he was speaking.

"What is his name?"

"Legolas."

"It is pretty. Like him. Have you known each other for long?"

"Since he was as big as you are now!" Elrohir said, smiling at Legolas.

The girl giggled. "My name is Rhannîl. It must have been a very long time ago, for I cannot imagine any of you to be small like me, for you are so tall and big and strong!"

"We were all young once," Legolas said.

"When I grow up, I want to be a Knight too! Then I will be able to protect Mama and my brother."

"Your brother?"

"His name is Rhassel. He is my twin. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes." Elrohir's eyes grew misty as he thought of his missing brother.

"It means my brother and I are better than good friends. It means we are one and the same."

"Two halves of a whole."

"Yes!" Rhannîl said. "Are the two of you twins then?"

"No," Elrohir said, laughing.

"But you seem so much like one to me!"

"Nay, little one. We are friends, good friends," Legolas said.

"I think you should be one, and I am never wrong!"

Elrohir arched an eyebrow at Legolas, but was puzzled to see him look away, not quite hiding his startled mien.

"You want to protect your brother?" Elrohir said, after casting another glance at Legolas.

"Yes! My brother was born without the use of his legs, and I need to protect him, and Mama too! Perhaps you can teach me to be a warrior like you are!"

"Perhaps," Legolas said.

"Yay!" Rhannîl cheered, showing exuberance for the first time. "What happened to your other friend?"

The pair turned and saw that Esendri had melted away while they had been talking to the girl.

"Where is Esendri?" Legolas said.

"Here, Legolas," Esendri said, appearing again.

"Where have you been? Rhannîl, meet Esendri!"

"Legolas, this is no time for fun and games! Eilwar thinks --"

At this point Legolas let out a rather undignified exclamation which drove Elrohir into a sniggering fit.

"What?" Rhannîl said, for she had not understood a word of their exchange. "Are you not from these parts? I thought you spoke funny, but didn't realise you spoke a whole different language!"

"We are from far away, little one," Elrohir gasped when he had contained himself.

" -- Lord Eilwar can go stick his head in a bag of dung for all I care --"

"Tithen Lass, your father will not be pleased to hearing you speak thusly!" Elrohir said.

"What did he just say and why would his father not like it?"

Elrohir laughed. "He said something not very nice about our companion."

"We should go," Esendri said. "Night is falling fast and many miles remain to be covered."

"Will you not come to my house and meet Mama and Rhassel?"

"I am sorry, but we cannot linger," Esendri said.

Rhannîl's face fell, and her eyes dropped. But not before the Elves caught the look of abject disappointment and fear.

"Oh. I thought maybe you could save us."

"From what?" Legolas said, already intrigued.

"Nothing."

Legolas reached out and touched her arm. "Tell me,"

"Our home has come under attack by a scary creature, and that's why we were forced to flee!"

Elrohir and Esendri closed in, their interests piqued in spite of their misgivings.

"What was this creature like?" Legolas said.

"It was a huge monster that breathes flames!"

Blue eyes caught stormy-grey ones in sudden comprehension.

"I taur -- _the forest_ --."

Elrohir nodded his approval, and was rewarded by a grateful smile from Legolas.

"When did this monster attack?" Legolas said.

"A few days ago. It burnt down many houses, but not ours. We have been hiding in the forest since, but are going back now."

"Perhaps you can bring us back to your village?"

"Legolas!" Esendri cried.

"Peace, Esendri," Elrohir said, holding his arm.

"I fail to understand why you keep indulging his whims!"

Rhannîl stared up at the Elves, fascinated. "The sound of your words are so pretty!"

"Take us to your mother, Rhannîl," Legolas said.

Esendri let out an exasperated sigh and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat as Rhannîl took Elrohir's hand and motioned for them to follow her back to the village.

xxxxx  
**Sindarin Translations:**  
Ernil - prince

**A/N: **So more new characters, and more spiralling of the story. I have trouble keeping track of it at times!

Jenetri - Thank you.

Lyn - Thanks very much. It's great to allow the imagination free-reign within the safe confines of a computer screen, just as long as it doesn't get too out of control in real life!

SeruleanOrbs - I agree that Mithrandir wasn't the same, but Sauron has just re-emerged, and that in itself is enough to make anybody dead serious. I will keep your comments in mind when I next write about him, though, so thank you! And I do hope my ideas do come to something eventually.


	21. XX

XX

The trio found themselves surrounded by a mob of womenfolk and children, each one reaching out and trying to touch them, shouting and pushing at each other. Every face turned to them was pinched and strained, and their flesh seemed to have been sucked off their faces, leaving the skin hanging off their skulls. Elrohir looked uncomfortable, Esendri even more so, but Legolas just remained bemused.

"What are they saying?" Esendri whispered into Legolas's ear.

"I know not. It is some dialect of Westron I have yet to come across!"

There was a sudden commotion, and the crowd scattered as quickly as they had appeared.

"Mama!" Rhannîl cried, flinging herself at a strange woman.

"Strangers are rare in these lands," the woman said, shifting her staff from hand to hand. Her voice was low, and she was wearing a coat made up of feathers of different types, some large, others small; some brown, others brilliant shades of blue and green. A bone and tooth necklace was hung around her neck, and there were claws at the end of her staff.

"I am Elrohir, and these are Legolas and Esendri."

"You have travelled far."

"We hear your village has come under attack," Legolas said, stepping forward, only to be restrained by Elrohir grabbing his wrist.

"Tanpin sees all; you cannot run from him."

"Madam, we came across your daughter in the woods, and she implored us to help you."

The woman turned to Elrohir for the first time, and studied him before saying, "You seek answers to questions you should not be asking, young one. There is great evil stirring in these lands, a great power is about to be awoken."

"What power?" Legolas said.

"A power unlike any seen before. A power which will sweep through all four corners of the earth and destroy all that stands in its way."

"I am afraid we do not understand of what you speak," Elrohir said before Legolas could say anything.

"Of course you do! Travelling so far from home, you are weary. Yet you push on further. Your hearts are heavy, but you refuse to give up. Such purpose, such drive; pity it'll all come to naught."

"Mama, do not speak this way to them! They are nice and pretty, and we should bring them back to our house!"

"You forget we are lucky to even have the house!"

"I apologise, Mama. Where is Rhassel?"

"At home."

"Can we bring my new friends home? They want to help."

"You want to help? You want to help when you cannot even help yourselves?"

Esendri let out an impatient noise. "Listen, Madam, we should be leaving --"

"I am sorry, but we too were attacked by the dragons in the forest to the southwest of your village," Legolas said. "I was not aware they still existed."

"Ah, but they do. You were not even born when the last known dragon vanished from the Southern lands. What happened here was something you Southerners know nothing of. You think that you know everything, but you know not what has transpired here in the dark part of the world. Here, where the sun doesn't shine."

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"Of course you do not. How can you teach one who has walked in light what it means to hide in shadows?"

"And you know that we walk in light?"

Elrohir was perplexed. He could sense Legolas's agitation, but could not understand the source for it.

"Of course you do," Rhannîl said.

"Perhaps it is time I offered you shelter in my house," the woman said, ignoring her daughter.

Elrohir and Esendri exchanged sceptical glances. There too many riddles for their liking. Elrohir risked a glance at Legolas and noted how he was frowning hard.

"It would be very kind of you indeed," Legolas said, and the Elves followed mother and daughter away from the village square.

Legolas shrugged aside the concerned touch on the arm by Elrohir, although there was no mistaking the grateful look in his eyes as he turned to face him. Yet, he risked a small, tight smile, one that was returned with no less anxiety.

As the Elves walked through the village, windows cracked open and there were stirrings from within the dark abodes. At least half of the houses were little more than burnt out shells, timber roofs collapsed, leaving nothing but blackened stone walls amidst the ashes. Still, each of the buildings, intact or not, was occupied, their status betrayed by the soft rustling within and the faint glimmer of scared, curious eyes.

"What desolation," Esendri said, keeping his voice low, feeling as if he had to keep the atmosphere sombre.

"The people are in mourning," Legolas said.

They entered a house, having to stoop to get past its low door and crooked beams.

"It keeps the heat in during the long winter nights. A winter that is about to set in and never leave."

Rhannîl started throwing logs into the fireplace.

"You can stay for the night, and if you wish, we shall take you to the dragons tomorrow."

"Would you like a drink?" Rhannîl said, peering at Elrohir.

"No, we do not mean to impose on you," Elrohir said.

"It'll be alright." Rhannîl disappeared after her mother, leaving the Elves.

A loud scream caused them to turn around, where they saw the woman holding her son, a misshapen little boy with the same soulful eyes as his sister. Those eyes were wide with horror as he pointed at Legolas and continued shouting in a language neither of the Elves understood.

Rhannîl came running, frightened. "What's the matter, Rhassel?"

The boy continued to point at Legolas. "It is him!"

Rhannîl turned pale, and looked at her mother for instruction.

"Are you sure?" Rhannîl said, doubt on her face.

"He is the one! I can feel the evil!"

Legolas took a step back, shocked, while Esendri and Elrohir continued to stare.

When the shouts did not abate, the woman took her daughter by the hand and dragged both children away.

"Legolas?" Esendri was the first to speak.

"Do you know of what she speaks?" Elrohir said.

"No."

The woman returned, and affixed Legolas with a long, piercing look. "So, it is true, then."

"Would you care to explain what is going on?" Esendri said, growing restless.

"Why are you here?"

"Sorry?" Elrohir felt a sudden suspicion rise in him. He saw no reason to trust the humans any more than they had. His father's words of caution came rushing back as he realised how indiscrete they had been thus far, and how much information they had given away. Perhaps it was better that they forget the dragons and leave.

_Stay_. Elrohir almost whipped around to face Legolas as he felt his thoughts. Legolas found it difficult to communicate in such a manner. It was only in dire times did Legolas resort to it, and Elrohir always felt compelled to acquiesce when he did so.

"You have travelled so far to claim to have no knowledge of the prophecy!" the woman said, and laughed, a shrill, uncomfortable crackle. "You are either lying or fools!"

"We know not of what you speak," Legolas said, placing a hand on Esendri's back to calm him down. "Please enlighten us."

The woman stared at him for a long time, and he held her gaze, almost defiant.

"It is said that to the North lies a source of great power, a power that is far greater than the one yielded by the Dark Lord. Only one can unlock or destroy it, and he will be descended of the purest, most exalted lineage. Born as a new hope arising, within his veins flows so powerful a force, so potent a magic, that it cries out to be one with this gem. He will be touched, tainted, and tempted, seduced by the magic that calls to him. Only he can unleash its full potential, and only he will be able to destroy it. There is also talk of another, a half-blood, whose fate is tied to his, and that of Arda itself. The link between them is strong, and they will stand and fall together."

The silence that greeted her tale was deafening. Legolas was pale, an unnatural calm on his face. Elrohir, however, looked as if he were about to be ill.

"And where did you hear this from?" Esendri said, still doubtful.

"This was written into the Hikarnawen scrolls, which kept a careful record of the gem's construction and subsequent banishment to the North. It is written in a language older than Old Westron, but parts of its contents have been known to my people since we came into being. It dates back to the First Age, where the first-born roamed the earth freely. My family swore an oath to protect the jewel, but we were forced to turn back and stop here, for the lands north of here are too evil, too desolate to sustain good life of any form. Even here, the people in my village struggle to put food on their plates, especially during the winters. We are hanging on by the skin of our teeth."

Seeing how his companions were too shocked to speak, Esendri said, "But how can you assume we are after this gem?"

"My son was born with a gift to see into a world where none know exist. He is able to see the truth associated with each and every one of you. He saw through _you_ in particular!" she cried, and pointed an accusatory finger at Legolas.

"What nonsense!" Elrohir cried, finding his tongue. "Lass is _not_ the next Dark Lord!"

"So you do know about this!" the woman said, triumphant.

Elrohir turned away, refusing to meet Legolas's imploring eyes.

"Roh, what do you know?"

"My family is also charged with destroying the one who carries in his veins the power," the woman said.

"You dare not!" Esendri cried, jumping in front of Legolas, who was still staring at Elrohir.

"No, I will not. Within him lies the chance of destroying the gem forever, and we must take that chance. We will help you to recover the gem."

"Eilwar," Elrohir said.

"And the dragons?" Legolas said, his voice still quiet and calm, although Elrohir saw him hide his trembling hand in the shadows.

"I shall take you to them tomorrow should you wish."

"Why should we --" Esendri said, but was interrupted by Legolas.

"That is ideal, for we will need time to decide on our next step. The information you have given us is novel, and we will let you know of our decision the next morning."

"You do not have the luxury of making a choice -- you decided when you set off on your quest. Yet, if it eases your anxiety, discuss it, and I will see you tomorrow. My late husband's study lies empty, and you are free to use it should you wish."

The trio watched the woman exit the room, before Esendri and Elrohir turned to Legolas.

"That was interesting," Legolas said.

"Your breezy tone does not fool me, Lass," Elrohir said, taking a step towards him. "We do not know if she speaks the truth --"

"It matters not. We will still continue on this quest to destroy evil."

Esendri remained silent, as he recognised the fatalistic gleam in Legolas's eyes that Elrohir did not understand. A shiver ran down his spine. Legolas would have to be watched over and protected at all costs.

"I shall speak with Eilwar," Legolas said, heading for the door.

"He will sooner stick you on a spit than to speak to you!" Esendri said, trying to block his way.

"The time for old grudges has passed. I need to know what we are up against. Eilwar knows more than he is letting on, and I must speak with him! If I am to do this thing we set out to, I have to know."

The determined slant in his face told Esendri that the matter was closed to discussion.

"Why do you run from us?" Elrohir said, not bothering to mask his hurt.

Legolas turned, tried to say something, but gave up and left.

Esendri sank into a chair and let out a sigh, while Elrohir's eyes remained glued to where Legolas's retreating back had disappeared.

"I fear for him," Esendri said.

When Elrohir did not answer, Esendri said, "Master Elrohir? Please sit down."

Elrohir obeyed, sinking onto a hard wooden bench and burying his face in his hands.

"Why does he not trust us?" Elrohir said after a long while.

"He does not even trust himself."

"It is so painful to watch him go through this and not be able to help --"

"Do you know you are not helping?" Esendri's voice had risen to challenge his statement.

Elrohir thought for a long time before saying, "I would do _anything_ to ease his pain."

"I know you would. I wish that Legolas manages to see that."

Elrohir whipped up to face Esendri, shocked. "What --"

"That person Legolas worshipped in his youth: it was you."

Elrohir's grey eyes grew larger still.

"His regard for you is way beyond any that he has for any other. He does not speak of it to you, but I thought you knew how he felt."

"Why are you speaking of this, Esendri?"

"Because you are the only one who can help him. He _wants_ you to help him, whether he knows it or not. I will gladly die for him, but he has chosen you instead."

"What are you talking about? You are the one he holds the dearest --"

"Are you so sure of that?"

Elrohir's face turned a shade whiter.

"What do you know?"

"That you should feel neither shame nor guilt."

Elrohir rose to his feet, his thoughts churning with the vehemence of a storm-whipped sea.

"I need a walk," he said, before disappearing outside, leaving Esendri staring at the flickering flames of the dying fire.

x

Elrohir came upon Legolas sitting by the fireplace, staring at the dancing flames. Legolas did not give any indication of having heard him come in, and Elrohir was worried by how tired he looked. It was a weariness that Legolas strove hard to hide, but he was not fooling Elrohir.

"Lass?"

Legolas jumped and there was confusion in his eyes, but it was replaced by warmth. Elrohir realised then that it had always been the case, that Legolas only ever looked at him with affection.

"The hour grows late; come sit with me."

"It is late, Lass."

"The stroke is about to fall. I can feel it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The dragons are only part of a much larger danger, Roh!"

Elrohir took a seat by Legolas and passed him a mug of steaming liquid.

"What is this?"

"Drink it!"

"Not until you vouch that it does not contain any sleeping herbs!"

The faintest of smiles played across Elrohir's lips.

"I am worried for you, Lass."

Legolas took in a deep breath.

"So am I." His words were almost imperceptible.

Elrohir inched closer.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay close to me, Roh."

"I am, and I will."

There was a sudden movement at the door, and Rhassel appeared by the entrance to the room, startling them by his soundless movement.

"Do you have some food, sirs?"

Elrohir quickly picked the little boy up and set him on his knee. Accepting the lembas from Legolas, he passed it over to Rhassel, who wolfed it down with great speed.

"Do you have some more?" Rhassel asked.

"What, still hungry after the bread? I was told a small bite I enough for small people like you!" Elrohir said.

"I was just wondering!"

"Hush, Rhassel, it is late and look! When you close your eyes, such wonders will greet you! Flying houses, magical gardens! If you sleep quickly, I promise you a large bear with bells in his fur will come and bring you to this wondrous land!"

Rhassel looked doubtful.

"Really?"

"Really," Elrohir said, pressing the misshapen little boy to his chest.

It was not long before the boy's eyes grew heavy, and try as he might, he could keep them open no longer.

All this Legolas watched with an unreadable expression, and he did not move even as Elrohir rose and brought the boy back into the adjacent room.

"The Ellyn you love is lucky, Roh. You will make such a fine father," Legolas said as Elrohir re-entered the room.

"I had lots of practice with you, tithen lass."

Legolas suddenly smiled at the use of the endearing term. "You will survive this, Roh, because you have the capacity to make so many happy, whether you are aware of it or not. Your future spouse and children will be blessed indeed."

"What is wrong, Legolas?"

"I wish I knew."

Seeing how vulnerable Legolas looked, Elrohir was compelled to stroke the furrowed brow away. Legolas's defences were crumbling by the day as Elrohir watched on, helpless.

"We do not know if the prophecy is true --"

"I know it is."

"How, Lass?" Elrohir reached forward and stroked his face, before lifting his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Ada knew; that is why he sent us here."

"It also shows he has faith in you."

"Yet I cannot help but feel so afraid -- and alone."

"I am here."

"How will I know what to do once I have the stone in my hands?"

"We will know then, Lass. It is not worth worrying about it now." Elrohir did not say it, but he was petrified of the prophecy. He could not imagine how Legolas felt, knowing that he carried with him such a responsibility and power.

"Why does the thought of it turn my blood cold?" Legolas said.

"It is only to be expected."

"Promise me something, Roh!"

"Yes, Lass?"

"Promise me that you will kill me if I attempt to do anything apart from destroying the stone!"

Elrohir leapt to his feet. "No, I cannot!"

"Please, Roh, do this if you value me and our friendship!"

"I cannot kill you!"

"You must! I will not allow myself to become the next Dark Lord! If you do not do so, Shadow will cover all I love, and they will suffer!"

"Why me?"

"Because you have always watched over me, and I trust you. Esendri will never consent to do it --"

"And you think I will?" Elrohir cried, horror-stricken.

"You have to, Roh. You forget that Esendri too has my magic. Who is to say that he will not be tempted by the lure? The enemy knows about him, but not about you --"

"How do you know?"

"He has been speaking to me."

Elrohir felt as if a heavy fist just struck his chest.

"_What_?"

"Sit down, Roh."

Elrohir obeyed, noticing how Legolas looked calm and distraught at the same time. He swallowed hard and grabbed his cold hand.

"Legolas, what did you say?"

"Ada was right: my shoulder never fully healed. Stabs of pain would eat at me, and a voice would speak. It would speak of how it would come to get me, to make all those I love pay. It told me that it was not far behind us, that I was only to release my hatred and cry --"

"Why did you not say so earlier?" Elrohir cried, pulling Legolas closer such that their burning eyes met. "You gave Ada your word!"

Guilt surged through Legolas, but he held the gaze, and for the first time ever, opened himself up to another, casting away the masks, the fronts, the layers.

"Everyone is suffering too, Roh. This land is evil: it sucks at us, surely you feel that! I will not add to the cause for concern. Yet, at the same time, I lack the strength to deal with it on my own."

Elrohir closed his eyes, still shocked by the declaration, and how Legolas had chosen to remove all brave pretence, revealing the young, petrified Elf within.

"I have always believed in your strength, Lass. I hope you understand the severity of the situation, and allow the Dyrian to continue believing I am you."

"But you will suffer in my place!"

"A suffering I will gladly take any day, Lass! Valar, can you not see?"

"See what?"

"That -- that I will ensure you will not come to any harm!"

"I feel something terrible is about to happen!"

Legolas was trembling, and Elrohir took him into his arms. Elrohir knew the affinity Legolas had with the earth and her tapestries was one which he would never understand. The language of nature was only divulged to a select few, and it was always wise to follow the elemental instincts.

"Hold me, Roh."

Elrohir tightened his grip, and espied a figure at the door. Still, he said nothing, and let Legolas continue to cling to him. His eyes locked with Rhannîl's, and she gave a small smile before disappearing, leaving the pair alone again.

"It is late -- you need to rest."

Legolas allowed Elrohir to lead him away, back to the tiny room they shared with Esendri, who did not rouse from his slumber as they entered.

xxxxx

**A/N:** That chapter scared me, for more than one reason. I didn't really know where it came from, but the pain from Legolas just burst all around, and has decided to shape the story. I didn't mean for it to be quite so heavy, but thinking about heroes and questing always makes me wonder at how they are always portrayed to be so fearless. How can it be true?

Al - Well, you will need to read on to find out!

Jenetri - Yes, Esendri is quite difficult for me to write well, but I hope he's come across as not just another supporting role.

Swasti - Haha. I think sometimes the obvious needs to be stated, does it not? It never hurts to have it pointed out to them since they seem to have difficulty seeing it themselves.


	22. XXI

XXI

Esendri awoke and was gratified to see that Legolas was still asleep. He was stretched out sideways on the floor, Elrohir beside him, a protective hand pressed to his back. A smile crept onto Esendri's face as he saw that their slumber was peaceful. How many times prior had he awoken to find them muttering and stirring in their sleep, plagued by nightmares and uneasy dreams?

Legolas stirred, and let out a sound of distress. Elrohir was awake in an instant, pulling him into his arms, where Legolas quietened at his touch. He continued to hold Legolas, a pained expression on his face as he brushed aside a stray strand of hair. Looking up, he noticed Esendri, and gave a start, but did not speak when Esendri raised a finger to his lips and smiled at him before leaving the room.

A while later, Elrohir joined Esendri outside in the crisp, dawn air.

"I am glad to see that you are able to offer Lass some comfort."

Elrohir continued watching Esendri with solemn eyes, trying to discern what he was thinking.

"He is so young."

"A fact we both forget at times."

Realisation dawned on Elrohir. Esendri too was young, and in his haste to protect Legolas, Elrohir had near forgotten about him.

"Forgive me, Esendri, I --"

"I draw my comfort from his."

"But you too are afraid."

"All of us are. Fear eats at us, but we have to carry on. As long as you are by his side, Legolas will never falter."

"You forget that I have my own weakness and fears. That I carry within me the weakness of Man. But my greatest fear still remains seeing him fall. He told me to kill him should he be tempted by the power."

Esendri blanched at his words.

"No --"

"I made a promise."

The horror on Esendri's face turned to anger.

"How dare you! How dare you promise him something you cannot do!"

It was the last reaction Elrohir expected, and he took a step back.

"Say it to me that you will be able to kill him!" Esendri cried, rushing forward. "Look me in the eye and say it!"

Elrohir broke away, furious.

"Who are you to speak for me?"

Esendri's gaze turned sad. "When his mother died, Legolas's spirit faded and waned. You took her place in his heart."

"I know."

"Will you betray that trust, or the oaths you swore to protect him?"

Elrohir tried to answer, but the words stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"You must understand that there is no turning back."

"Valar, Esendri, you are trembling!"

"I care for him as much as you do, Master Elrohir. He has decided to go to his death; I can see it in his eyes. I fear what he will do when we find the jewel. I have a bad feeling that there is more about destroying the gem than neither your father nor the woman has told us. Legolas feels this way too."

"Ai, Esendri, you speak the truth."

A small smile crept into Esendri's face. "Knowing I have a mighty Lord of Imladris around to keep Eryn Galen's wayward Prince in rein brings no small amount of satisfaction."

Elrohir shook his head in amazement. "Nothing can keep your spirits low, can it, Esendri?"

"I fear it is well-honed after years spent by his side."

"He is lucky to have a friend like you."

"He needs friends."

Another knowing glance was exchanged, before they made their way back into the room, where Legolas was just starting to stir.

"Morning, sluggard," Esendri said, nudging Legolas with his foot.

Legolas yawned, and made a half-hearted attempt to hide it.

"You should have woken me earlier!"

"We did not wish to disturb your sleep."

"Any sign of the humans?"

"Still asleep."

"Roh?" Legolas turned to Elrohir, who was staring into the distance.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I was thinking."

"Of what?"

"What did Eilwar say? You returned late last night!"

Legolas looked uncomfortable, but said, "I needed to be alone, and it was late ere I sought him out. As predicted, he did not deign to speak to me much, but said we should seek the dragons out."

"Do you think he knows about the prophecy?"

"There is no doubt that he does."

"It is why you must be careful, Legolas," Esendri said, interrupting.

"Eilwar hates me with a vengeance I cannot understand. Yet, I know not if this hatred is enough for him to betray Arda."

Elrohir and Esendri exchanged worried glances.

"You must be careful," Elrohir said. "Why are we seeking the dragons out? Do you not feel yourself falling for the bait?"

"I do not trust Eilwar, but Ada and Glorfindel do," Legolas said. His nature made it difficult for him to suspect that others wished ill upon him. The thought that it might have been Eilwar betraying them all this while was something he found hard to accept.

Elrohir caught himself from scoffing at Legolas's unwillingness to condemn Eilwar. But Elrond and Glorfindel would know better -- would they?

"We are pawns in the greater scheme of things," Esendri said, sighing. "I will not even pretend to understand what is going on. The complexities of the mind is something you must show more respect, Legolas! Not everybody thinks in black and white!"

Legolas gave a sad smile. "We will press on nonetheless. You saw the damage to the forest and the village. If we do not find a way to stop them --"

"Maybe it is the way it was meant to be, Legolas. Perhaps these lands are what they are meant to be: empty and bereft of life, evil," Elrohir said, studying the dying village through the tiny window.

An impatient snort escaped Legolas. "The land beneath our feet starts to freeze; winter is setting in. Yet, I do not believe that thaw will come, and neither will spring. The firs here were destroyed; their only cousins remaining to the south of my father's kingdom. Even then, the woods of Eryn Galen harbour within them a dark, evil force that slumbers and awaits its turn."

"You always dismissed the claims as mere rumour --" Esendri cried.

"I did so because I wanted them to be false. I thought that if I hoped hard enough, that if I pretended, it would go away."

"What else are you hiding from us, Lass?" Elrohir said, fixing Legolas with a piercing gaze reminiscent of Elrond's.

"Nothing --"

"Really?" Elrohir's voice was quiet. "Do you trust us?"

"Of course!" Legolas cried, horrified. "I thought you knew me well enough --"

"I only know what you choose to show me, Lass."

"Then mayhap you should tell me what you have been hiding."

There was a long pause, and Elrohir struggled to come up with words.

"I cannot --"

Elrohir was unable to carry on when Legolas looked him in the eyes.

"I had hoped you valued me as a friend. I thought you told me I was dear to you."

"It is because I value our friendship that I am unable to tell you --"

"What friendship do you speak of if you persist in this way?"

Seeing the highly-strung pair, Esendri thought he should interrupt. "Lass, Master Elrohir only has your interests at heart --"

The thin thread of control Legolas had been holding on to snapped as he whipped around to face Esendri. "How about _his_ interests? Has he looked out for himself for a change?"

"Thinking of myself only is difficult were you in my position," Elrohir said, and left the room without a second glance.

"Why does everybody talk in riddles?" Legolas said, sinking into a chair and leaning back onto the wall.

"He cannot help feeling this way."

"What way?"

Esendri's reply was swallowed by Elrohir flying back into the room, his expression wild.

"The dragons are making for the village again!" he cried, strapping on his weapons.

Legolas caught the bow which Elrohir tossed at him.

"The sentries have raised the alert!" Elrohir said. "Come, follow me! We fight!"

His path was blocked by their hostess appearing at the doorway.

"You must not fight them," she said.

"But your people will die!"

"We can take care of ourselves. You must make use of this diversion to enter their lair. Maybe the secrets of their coming will be revealed."

"Will you come with us?"

"Nay, my place is with my people," she said, turning around and ushering Rhannîl through. "Now listen to me carefully: there is a map to the gem which lies in the dragon's lair. It will show you the way to four stones, each of which when put together will reveal the gem. Guardians and spells guard these things, and you must be careful of whom you trust and what you do. Remember that the first will be guarded by a large army, and the rest by equally powerful means. Now, be on your way before the dragons arrive! May the gods protect your stout hearts, and may you spirits stand strong against the onslaught before you! Go!"

x

**A/N:**

Paula - Thanks for the comment. However, 'lass' is Sindarin for 'leaf', and it is in all probability not pronounced as the Northern slang 'lass' for girl. As regard nicknames, I know there is an argument that Elves are not humans and thus more concerned with propriety, and thus will not have nicknames. However, I don't think you get more 'proper' than English royalty and I believe Elizabeth I was known as 'Bess' to those close to her. Also, I think nicknames are a way of expressing affection between people who are very close, and so Elves using shortened forms of names are not frivolous in the least.

Swasti - Hi! Yes, Legolas has told Elrohir what he has been going through, although now it seems Elrohir is not doing the same to Legolas, which of course nicely complicates matters once more.

Tiluial - That's a really interestinng question. I think Elladan would have felt a little put out if he were a less generous person, but you must remember that Legolas is the reason why Elrohir started talking to his family again. Elladan too has a fond spot for Legolas, and while it might not be as intense as that of his brother's, any feelings of jealousy or envy will be very minimal if he feels it at all.


	23. XXII

XXII

Elladan and Glorfindel stared down at the Orcs seeking shelter under the burnt out skeletons of firs.

"We've walked for days!"

"Yeah, I'm hungry! There's no food!"

"They wouldn't notice if we spear one of 'em Men and eat 'im, would they?"

Elladan fell back, allowing the rocks to hide him. With the Orcs going nowhere till the sun set, it would be good to take a well-earned rest, for they had been waiting for twelve hours for the Dyrian's company to catch up with them.

He was about to speak when Glorfindel clamped a hand over his mouth. And it was not a moment too son, as footsteps could be heard making their way up the slopes. Shrinking back behind the rocks, they waited, listening intently.

The first voice which floated up to them was low and lazy, instantly recognisable as being that of the monster which tracked them. "Your sources are right for once. There are tracks here that speak of the Elves having been here."

An obsequious, fawning tone followed it, and the Elves could almost see the cowed head and the bowing movements of the other speaker. "Yes, Lord Sirieus. They paused here for three days. Look! The remains of their fires still stand! Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. You are the one with the spy in their camp!" the Dyrian's voice turned colder.

"A spy who has been leading us up the wrong path."

"You try my patience, Marnor. You will tell me where they have gone before the sun sets."

The swishing of a cloak, marking the near-soundless departure of the Dyrian.

Marnor muttered to himself, lit his pipe, and uncorked his flask.

"Ifrit!"

Light footsteps sounded to join him. "Yes, my Lord?"

"I've run out of rum!" Marnor snarled, flinging the flask at the ground.

"You drink too much."

"We've gotten more than we've bargained for on this trip! The Dyrian wants to know where the bloody Elves are headed. The tracks end here!"

"Why ask me? Have we not ascertained time and again that the Dyrian's directions from his own source were always correct?"

Elladan drew in a sharp breath then, taking in the fumes from the pipe, causing him to dive under, attempting to stop himself from choking out loud.

"What's that?" Marnor said, leaping up to his feet with a loud clattering of armour.

"I heard nothing."

"Perhaps you want to tell the Dyrian what you have just told me? Our necks are on the block if you fail to find the whereabouts of the Elves!"

"As I have told you before, my informant finds it difficult to tell me where they are headed, for the Elves are suspicious and keep changing their course! He is also being watched very closely. They suspect a spy in their midst."

"Little do they know that there are _two_ spies in their camp!" Marnor said, his tone gleeful, as Elladan succeeded in stifling his silent coughs and came up for air just in time to hear the startling proclamation. "The Dyrian's is lost to the fire that killed the forest, and he is dependent on us once more!"

"Do you know what caused the fire?"

"Dragons, according to him."

"But they don't exist anymore!"

"Once again, be my guest and tell that to him, Ifrit, and spare me the hassle of having an heir!"

Silence greeted his words.

"Just find me where the dratted Elves are heading!" Marnor said, before stomping down to join his men.

Ifrit lingered behind, and was rewarded by Glorfindel whispering, "North."

"Thank you," Ifrit whispered, and followed quickly after Marnor.

"So it is true then, that there is a spy within our midst," Elladan said, fixing Glorfindel with his steady gaze.

"_Was_ a spy."

Elladan's face paled. "Only five are missing --"

"Yes."

"I find it difficult to believe any of them was the spy."

"Do you, Elladan?"

"Unless it was that Eilwar --"

"Your father and I happen to hold Lord Eilwar in much regard, Elladan. He might have no lost love for Thranduil --"

"Then who is it? Elrohir? Legolas?"

Glorfindel let out a sigh, for the answer was staring them straight in the face.

"Where could they be?" Elladan said, slapping down ground in frustration. "We have searched for them for days, and still not managed to even find any traces of them! Surely I would have known if anything bad had happened to Roh!"

"You know we must move on."

"I was surprised that you waited so long."

"We have learnt much from waiting, and I intend to tail Marnor for a while yet. The rest of our company can wait by the Marshes, and hopefully find our friends."

"It was not Roh's safety that caused you to stay and search," Elladan said, a quiet resentment in his voice.

"I care for Elrohir as a father would for his son!"

Glorfindel's eyes dropped as Elladan continued to stare at him with silent reproach.

"I would have moved on earlier had it only been your brother left behind."

Elladan thought for a long time before saying, "I would have done the same had I been given the choice. I forget that Legolas is the one we should protect at all costs."

"Legolas or Esendri," Glorfindel said.

"What?" Elladan gasped, forgetting to keep his voice low.

"Esendri is no ordinary Silvan Elf. He is descended from the noble line of Feanor himself and begotten on the same day as Legolas."

The remaining colour drained from Elladan's face as the full implication sank in. "What are you saying?"

"Prophecies often refer to the One. That only serves to confound, for there is always a pair, always one of two outcomes."

"No," Elladan could not believe what he was hearing. "When you sent Legolas away with Roh --"

"I took the liberty of making a choice, Elladan. Elrohir was injured, and he had fallen behind. By sending Legolas with him, I chose for you and Esendri to fulfil the prophecy."

"And you had the right to do that?"

"I do not! But Legolas holds within him the anger and hatred he feels for his mother's death. You saw what he did to the trees in Eryn Galen, how he killed everything living within half a mile with his magic! Will you have that danger put to Arda?"

"Glorfindel, Esendri's parents were taken captive by dark forces and tortured till they emerged twisted on the other side. Nobody knew this, save for Esendri and Thranduil. He told Legolas, who told Roh, and there are no secrets between my brother and I --"

The look of sick horror on Glorfindel's face said all that Elladan felt.

"They are more similar than you have given them credit for, Glorfindel, They are _both_ dangerously close to the edge."

"Ai, that they are! I was a fool to think that we could keep ahead of the fates. Instead they are ever a step ahead of us."

"What of the dragons?"

"While their appearance is a mystery, I cannot afford another distraction. We have to find the gem before the Dyrian, and I will do this with or without Legolas or Esendri and then will find a way to destroy it. We have to take the chance that the prophecy is wrong, and Elbereth permit that it is!"

"Yes," Elladan said, letting his head fall back in resignation. "I would that it were too."

xxxxx

**A/N:**

Dreamer11563 - Yes, there are many suspicions currently being cast around, so Legolas really needs to start being more careful.

Swasti - You're right. That's why life is never plain-sailing. Poor Legolas though, I do feel and fear for him whenever I put him into horrendous situations.


	24. XXIII

XXIII

Legolas and Elrohir stood by the entrance, stunned by the size of the cave.

"I do not like leaving Sen behind with Eilwar," Legolas said.

"Neither do I, but Eilwar speaks the truth: it is dangerous, and we will do best to maximise the chances of obtaining what we seek."

The pair allowed the unspoken inference about the likelihood of success to hang in the air for a while as they took cautious steps into the cavern.

"Why do my adventures always lead me to caves?" Legolas said, drawing a thin smile to Elrohir's face. "It could have been lakes, mountains, but caves it has to be -- always!"

Elrohir laughed, and the sound reverberated, repeating through the large cavern.

"There goes our element of surprise," Legolas said, walking in further.

Elrohir winced. "Sorry."

"I would not object to entering a place echoing with your laughter!" Legolas said, grabbing the torch from him and examining the ground.

Surprised, Elrohir decided instead to concentrate on what Legolas was studying. "The ground is burnt!"

"Family quarrel."

"Lass, you amaze me with your ability to maintain such humour in this situation."

"I either laugh or cry -- you decide which is better."

Elrohir reached out and took his hand, refusing to let go when he felt how cold it was. "You need not ask me how I feel."

Calming down at Elrohir's touch, Legolas started walking again, glad to have somebody he trusted beside him. The feelings of panic and claustrophobia threatened to overwhelm him, but he pushed them aside as he drew strength from Elrohir's presence.

"Fear not, Lass," Elrohir whispered as they crossed the length of the cavern and came to a passageway.

"How big do you think dragons are?" Legolas said, talking to maintain his composure.

"About thirty feet."

"In length or height?"

Elrohir let out another soft laugh.

Silence fell between them as they reached the end of the large passage and came to another large cavern, this one filled with jewels and treasures.

Legolas let out a long breath, for Thranduil had what was reputed to be one of the finest collections of treasures to the East of the Misty Mountains. Legolas had grown up among them, and while he never showed any particular interest, he still knew enough to see that the specimens surrounding him were more then worthy of his father's collection.

"It is true then that dragons covert gems and precious metals."

"I knew not that such treasures existed in these barren lands," Legolas said, examining a goblet near his feet. "This is a fine mix of mithril and white gold, its craftsmanship exquisite, and 'twill fetch the price of a palace if traded with humans."

"You seem to know much."

Legolas smiled, but there was a shadow in his eyes. "You forget my father is a collector. Many say he does so to fill the void in his heart after Nana died, but I know that he believes that he would be able to present them to her one day."

The grip on Legolas's hand tightened.

"He has you: more precious than these cold metals put together."

"Thank you for holding me in such high esteem, Roh. Perhaps he is right in Hoping. It is what keeps him going."

"As it does you?"

Legolas shrugged, his eye already caught by something at the far corner of the cave. He picked his way through strings of pearls, rubies, and golden plates, before stopping down and examining the wall with interest.

"'The true treasure lies in the furthest corner away from the second,'" he said, running his hand over the hard rock. "But 'tis hard stone!"

Legolas passed Elrohir the torch and instructed him to hold it over the wall while he took out a dagger from his boots and unsheathed it. Scraping at the wall, he gasped as a thin line of rock fell away.

"This rock is softer than the rest; it was filled in later," Legolas said, concentrating hard and following the groove with the blade.

The line came to an abrupt halt, and Legolas was forced to try elsewhere. He continued in this way for a while, before the truth dawned on them.

"They are words, Lass!" Elrohir said, before he too started working with his dagger.

It took the better part of an hour before they were done. Blowing off the last crumbs of soft rock, Legolas took a step back, and let out a surprised cry.

"It is in Quenya!"

"'Only those who have faith can enter!'" Elrohir said, frowning hard.

"Helpful." Legolas continued examining the rock, testing different places with his dagger to see if there was any more to it.

Just as Elrohir was about to say something, the ground gave a great shudder, almost unbalancing them.

Legolas and Elrohir froze. When five tense minutes passed, Elrohir motioned for Legolas to carry on.

The blade sank into soft rock again, and Legolas worked on it, expecting more words, but instead found it to cover a larger area.

"It is a large patch of rock! Why did we not notice it before?" Elrohir said.

"We tried this area before; the rock was hard."

Elrohir gave a start, before realising he was correct.

"Valar, there is something at work here!" he said, peering at the wall, willing it to give up its secret.

If the Elves were hoping it would be a tunnel, it was not to be the case as the dagger hit hard rock again. Instead, the soft layers were scrapped away to reveal a palm-shaped groove.

The pair stared at each other for a while, astonished.

"I have faith," Legolas said, suddenly understanding.

Before Elrohir could react, Legolas plunged his palm into the rock, a determined look on his face, and found that it fit the hole.

Elrohir let out a cry as blue light emanated from Legolas's palm. It was bright, spreading to the rock underneath it, which in turn started to grow. Legolas seemed to be struggling to hold his palm to the hole, and his eyes were closed with exertion.

The light grew in intensity and Elrohir had to shield his eyes. When he was able to look again, he found Legolas sitting on the floor, exhausted. Rushing to check on him, Legolas instead asked him to look at the wall, where a hole the width of a man's shoulders and about knee-high had formed.

"The entrance to the treasure," Legolas said, wiping the perspiration from his brow.

Upon closer inspection, Elrohir saw that it was a tunnel, the walls of which glowed with the same blue light, receding into the distance.

He grabbed the torch from Legolas and said, "I will go first," before flinging himself into the tunnel.

Legolas could only follow behind him, crawling into the strange, blue light.

xxx

Outside the cave, Esendri was pacing in tight circles when the ground gave a sudden rumble, and he let out a startled cry as a puff of blue smoke escaped the mouth of the cave.

"It's true then," Eilwar said, face tighter than ever. "It has begun."

"Right about what?" Esendri said. "How do you know so much? Tell me!"

"Their doom has begun."

xxxxx

**A/N: ****  
**

Al - Yes poor Elladan indeed. I am partly worried about the story spinning out of control, though, as sometimes I get confused myself!

Dreamer 11563 - Yes, I always think that prophecies have a nasty way of coming around and hitting those involved on the head with some surprise or another. Yet they are not really set in stone, so it will be fun to write about!

Lyn - Well, I wouldn't blame you for thinking bits of missing as sometimes I'm not entirely confident I know about what on earth is going on myself! Anyway I do hope it'll all come together - eventually!

Swasti - Oh well, Glorfindel didn't really know, did he. But all is not lost, lol.


	25. XXIV

XXIV

The tunnel was long, and progress was slow, for the roof seemed to get lower.

Elrohir heard Legolas's breathing quicken.

"Lass?" he said.

"Go on, Roh, I can go further yet."

Their patience paid off, as the tunnel gave way to a ledge in a chamber surrounded by a pool of water.

Legolas followed Elrohir out of the tunnel, and noted that the walls were glowing blue too.

"Is this it?" Legolas said, stooping down to peer in to the water, where he noticed a brilliant blue light source.

"I am afraid so, Lass."

A thorough search of the ledge and surrounding walls yielded nothing.

"I believe what we seek lies there," Elrohir said, pointing at the blue light.

Legolas started removing his weapons, but Elrohir stopped him.

"Dan and I grew up exploring the rock pools and caves in the waterfalls," Elrohir said.

"Esendri and I gambolled in Gladsír."

"No, Lass, please."

Much as he wanted to stop Elrohir, Legolas fell silent and allowed him to remove his boots, tunic, and shirt. He was about to tell Elrohir to be careful when the peredhel leapt into the pool.

Elrohir descended into a world of quiet, blue light and noted the lack of life: there was not even algae growing on the smooth rocks. He swum towards the blue light which seemed to stem from a source twenty feet down. The blue light grew more intense as he approached, and he could make out its source as a small stone placed on a rock. Once within a few inches of the item, he reached out for it. His fingers almost clasped around the stone when there was a sudden flash, and Elrohir found himself being propelled backwards and upwards at a high speed.

He broke the water's surface without as much as being able to fight against the force, and found himself being hauled to shore by Legolas.

"What happened?" Legolas said.

"I do not know, but it seems there is a shield protecting a stone, from where the blue light originates. It did not allow me to get too close, and instead flung me back up again."

"And was there nothing else?"

"Not even the sign of weeds, Lass. It is curious."

A shudder ran through Legolas. The walls of the place were hostile and barren, and his skin was starting to feel too big for him.

"I will try again," Elrohir said, worming free of Legolas. "We cannot give up like this."

"At least take this," Legolas said, shoving his long knife in Elrohir's hand.

Elrohir smiled to express his thanks, and plunged into the depths once more. He studied the surroundings, and saw that there were no markings in the rocks, and so reached for the source anew.

A warm hand wrapped around his wrist and another around his other hand, startling him. He turned to see that Legolas had joined him.

Unknown to Elrohir, while Legolas appeared to be calm, his fear of the lifeless cave had made it difficult for him to dive this low. Already his lungs were burning even as he reached out for the stone.

Elrohir watched as a sphere of stronger blue light appeared. Legolas's hand paused for a while, and he hesitated, but he moved forward again at a more measured pace. The blue light yielded without any resistance, and instead ran up Legolas's arm, until his whole body seemed to be radiating the light. His fingers wrapped around the stone, and he lifted it off its resting place.

The deep groan they had heard earlier sounded again and the earth trembled. When Elrohir turned back to Legolas, he saw that his hand was still within the blue sphere, and that he was struggling to remove it.

Panic shot through Elrohir, as he grabbed onto Legolas's arm and pulled, but found it to be stuck in a vice-like grip. A quick look at Legolas revealed that his eyes were wide with fear, and it was not long he had started thrashing about as the sweet rush of air to his lungs was delayed for far longer than he liked.

Elrohir clamped a hand over Legolas's nose and mouth, knowing that he would be lost once he started imbibing water in his panic. At the same time, his other hand continued to pull at the stuck arm. Already, a blackness was starting to nibble into the corners of Elrohir's vision as the seconds went by and he knew he had to surface soon.

He tried to fight down his fear, feeling Legolas's struggles diminish. Ignoring the bursting feeling, he let go of Legolas's hand, taking a second to calm himself. He then reached for the gem, felt a tremor pass from Legolas's face to his other hand, a tingling sensation that ran through his body, to his fingertips and into him. The blue light parted at his touch, and he wrapped his fingers around Legolas's clenched fist.

It came free, and Elrohir found himself dragging Legolas's motionless body, kicking with all the power he could muster, while his own vision started to turn black, then red --

Elrohir broke the surface of the water and took a deep gasp of air, managing to lift Legolas out and throw him onto the rock. He flung his entire weight on his still chest, the impact sending Legolas spluttering to life.

Sinking back to lean against the wall, Elrohir did not find the strength to speak to Legolas, and instead continued to pant like a fish out of water. He watched as Legolas's coughs eased, and he was over on his side.

"Rest, Lass," he wheezed between his gasps, and saw Legolas's eyes turn towards him.

It was a full ten minutes before the pair found it in them to speak again.

"Elrohir," Legolas said, sitting up and reaching for him. "What happened?"

Elrohir's eyes grew wide. He gave out a cry, and plunged into the water again. Legolas's sluggish limbs struggled to follow, but Elrohir surfaced just as he managed to get his legs back into the water.

"What do you think you are doing?" Elrohir said, holding Legolas's long knife in his hands, having just salvaged it from the bottom of the pool. "We must leave. The blue light is starting to dissipate, and I fear what will happen should we fail to leave before the enchantment die off. Are you able to walk?"

"I can crawl!" Legolas said.

"Good."

Elrohir's anxiety was so great that he scrambled to the entrance without checking on Legolas.

"Already I fear we have lingered too long," Elrohir said, looking back at the inky black pool of water.

He proceeded to crawl into the cave, and halfway through the tunnel, the fading blue light caught up with and overtook them, receding into the distance. Left in the dark, the pair had only one another's breaths for company as they worked their way through. Gusts of air were coming through the tunnel, and beads of liquid metal appeared on the sweating walls.

Elrohir was out first, and Legolas could see from where he was crouched that the cavern was bathed in orange light. He stopped as Elrohir's legs backed to the entrance of the cave, and his foot raised, kicking back in a slow motion.

Confused, Legolas backed down into the tunnel as told, waiting.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

A shudder ran through Legolas, as he crept back a further three foot into the tunnel at Elrohir's instruction and tried to remove his bow from his back.

Elrohir did not answer, and the voice spoke again, "What are you doing here, little thief?"

"I stole nothing."

"You are a liar too!"

Elrohir remained silent, and Legolas could see the tip of his sword quiver as he laid his hand on the hilt.

"And there is no need for you to draw your sword either. You have a name?"

"What is yours, for as the host, surely you should introduce yourself first."

"Very well, I am Braunlon."

"Are you not a bit small for a dragon?" Elrohir said.

An irate roar filled the room.

"How dare you enter my lair and insult me? My family will come back soon, and then you and your companion will wish you both had never been born."

Elrohir took an involuntary step back until he was pressed against the wall above the tunnel, while Legolas strained to see beyond his legs.

"What companion?"

"You do not fool me, thief!"

"I travel alone! I was lost --"

Legolas saw a large, tentacle-like object sweep across the tunnel entrance, knocking Elrohir aside, and Braunlon shot a massive column of flame into the tunnel. The last thing Legolas saw was a fireball hurtling towards him --

"Indeed, what companion?" Braunlon said once the flames had ceased.

Elrohir took a while to realise what had happened, before he gave a wild cry and flung himself towards Braunlon, screaming.

The dragon threw a ball of fire at him, but Elrohir dodged it and kept going for the beast with maniacal energy.

A second column of fire caught him on the left, and was about to engulf him when Braunlon suddenly reared up in pain and abandoned its attack.

"Roh!" Legolas screamed, emerging from the tunnel and firing blindly at the armourless dragon, piercing its exposed back.

Elrohir gave a loud cry of joy at seeing Legolas unharmed and tried to rush to him.

Braunlon recovered, and with an almighty roar tried to attack Legolas with its fire. Legolas dodged it, but Braunlon made use of the opportunity to pin him to the hard rock with its tail.

Elrohir froze.

"How dare you!" Braunlon cried, picking a golden plate and sending it crashing at Elrohir. "If you come any closer, your companion dies!"

"Please!" Elrohir cried. "We are sorry, but we had no choice! It was getting dark, and we thought it was safer to hide in these caves till dawn! Please do not harm my cousin! We were lost and cold and hungry, and found the tunnel there to be a lot less big and frightening as the rest of your home! Please, sir, let my cousin go! He is still very young, and I promised his father to look after him!"

Legolas stared at Elrohir, noticing that his entire left arm was singed and raw having caught the flames. Yet Elrohir did not seem to have noticed, and continued grovelling before Braunlon.

"We did not take any of your treasures, sir!" Elrohir said, and shot Legolas another look laced with incredulity at how he survived the attack.

Braunlon stared at him, an unreadable expression in its large, yellow eyes.

"No, I don't suppose you have got the wit to do so, thief."

"No, no," Elrohir said, taking another step back. "Please do not harm my cousin!"

"But you lied to me!" Braunlon roared. "You told me you travelled alone!"

"I as good as travel alone, sir! My cousin, you see, is mute and deaf! He was dropped on his head as a baby, and his brains have never been good since. I take him for walks, as it seems to please him, but we never communicate as you and I do! Look! His mouth is open and his eyes are glazed over in that frightening way of those not with us!"

In reality, Legolas was gaping at the elaborate story Elrohir was whipping up. But upon hearing Elrohir's words, he loosed his jaw further and allowed a gormless expression to work its way onto his face while trying to contain his amusement.

"Indeed you speak the truth, liar," Braunlon said. "But he has got a good aim for one you claim to have so little faculties."

"Ai, sir, it was a lucky shot! He amuses himself playing with my weapons at times."

"The idea of a dumb and deaf slave does have its appeals! Especially one as exquisitely made as him!"

Elrohir fell to his knees in horror. "Please, sir, I --"

"Yes, yes, I know. You are supposed to look after him. Say, I don't suppose you know anything about a prince, do you?"

The Elves felt a shudder run through them, but both maintained their calm.

"A prince, sir?"

"Don't tell me your brains are addled too! A Prince, a son of Kings!"

"But why do you ask, sir?"

"It's a long story."

"But we like stories, especially my little brother. Pity he is not here, or he would be so excited!"

Braunlon thought for a while before letting go of Legolas, who fell to the ground. Elrohir seized the opportunity to rush over to him, and made a large scene of checking over him while at the same time picking up his fallen knife and hiding it just within Legolas's reach.

"Oh! I think his leg is broken! How would I face his mother after this?" Elrohir wailed.

"Silence, rat! You are disturbing my recollection of the story."

"Sorry."

"The story which has been told is that after the re-emergence of our kind in these lands --"

"What do you mean the re-emergence?"

"We were near wiped out when Morgoth's servant was destroyed, save for one. For years Borg laid low in these lands, feeding only when it were necessary and guarding the treasure we had collected over the ages.

"One day, there was a change in the south wind, and Borg sensed that our time had come. The wind told him that a great Prince had been born, a Dark Prince who could serve the purposes of the Makleni. And so Borg allowed the egg he had been guarding to hatch. And over the next hundred and fifty years, we have allowed our numbers to increase in anticipation of this new Dark Prince -- our new Dark Lord.

"The reason why I ask you this is because the ground has been silent for centuries, and only just now it gave a great shuddering groan, as if it was waking up from a long slumber; waking up to its Master's call."

"A nice story, Braunlon, but I fear we have to leave. It is way past my cousin's bedtime --"

"Maybe he'll want to spend it here! All trespassers must die, you know."

"But we did not mean to intrude!"

"I'm sure you didn't, intruder! Let me put an end to his misery!"

Elrohir seized the opportunity to leap into Braunlon's outstretched limb as it came to swipe at them, while Legolas jumped out of the way, throwing himself in the direction of his fallen bow. Braunlon let out a great roar of rage, breathing a column of fire in at the roof, where it exploded against the rock. Elrohir ignored it, and continued climbing onto the dragon's back while it swatted at him, trying to brush him off. A loud scream erupted from Braunlon's throat as Legolas pierced its exposed stomach with a few well-aimed arrows.

Reaching Braunlon's head, Elrohir plunged his sword into one of its eyes just as it started shooting large fireballs at Legolas, who was doing all he could to avoid being hit. Drawing out his sword, Elrohir hacked at the other eye too, not caring about the tail which came to beat him away. Opening his mouth for one last cry, Braunlon gave a large shudder as two arrows caught him in the throat, and fell crashing to the ground, smashing a large pile of treasure.

"So the Dark Prince has come indeed," Braunlon gasped. "Darkness will cover these lands again, my Prince."

Not content with the dragon's still form, Elrohir continued hacking at its neck, ignoring Legolas's horrified cries, until the great head was severed from the body.

"Roh, what are you doing?" Legolas said, reaching him, suppressing the urge to retch.

"I will take no chances with this great brute!" Elrohir cried. "Who is to say he will not rise from the dead --"

"Leave him!" Legolas said, wrapping his arms around Elrohir to still his shuddering body.

"I thought he had killed you, Lass!" Elrohir cried, sinking to the floor. "I thought you had died!"

Legolas continued to hold him, and showed none of his own shock. The way Elrohir had attacked Braunlon had been so brutal and reckless. Legolas had only seen one other fight in that way, and it was when his brother Dethronir, two arrows embedded in his side, had rushed at the Orcs who were attacking his wife.

"But I am alive. Valar, Roh, your arm!"

Elrohir pushed away the hand that came to examine his burnt arm.

"How did you survive?"

"Elrohir, please, let me tend to your arm first!"

Elrohir was about to argue when they noticed a torch flickering through the large passageway.

"Elrohir! Legolas!" A voice called, just when they had started to unsheathe their weapons in anticipation.

"Him!" Legolas cried in surprise as Eilwar came into view.

"Eilwar!" Elrohir said, trying to rise.

"Come, there is no time to waste!" Eilwar said, his tone urgent, the usual scornful edge absent.

"Elrohir is injured," Legolas said.

Eilwar ran over while Elrohir protested, "It is only a burn!"

"A very large and severe burn too!" Eilwar said, drawing out a small flask and pouring its contents onto the burnt, smouldering flesh.

Elrohir gave out a cry of pain.

"That will stop any inflammation. We must leave! The dragons are coming back! They felt the removal of the item and will be here soon!"

Legolas helped Elrohir to his feet and they followed Eilwar out of the caves.

Once outside, they were greeted by a large dragon twice the size of the one Elrohir and Legolas had just slain.

"Well, well, intruders!" the dragon said.

None of the Elves answered, and they waited.

"You filthy thieves, stealing my treasure! Where is that useless Braunlon? I told him to guard the cave! Never mind, I shall have to enjoy roasting the lot of you alive!"

The dragon drew back a large breath and was about to let loose a fireball when Legolas took a step forward and held out the item he had removed from the cave.

"Your Prince has come forth! Yield to me!" he cried, and the stone gave off a brilliant burst of blue light.

The dragon started choking as it tried to swallow its deadly breath.

"What did you say?" the dragon said, while Eilwar and Elrohir exchanged equally confused looks.

"I have come forth to claim my Lordship over you! I am the Prince your tales speak of; do you yield?" Legolas said, and the stone flashed again.

"My Lord!" the dragon cried, bowing its large head. "Forgive me."

"Now!" Legolas cried.

His companions sprung into action, swords drawn, and Legolas drew his bow. The string sang, and he sent arrow after arrow at the dragon, each one sneaking past its strong armour, embedding themselves into grooves between the great plates while the dragon shrieked in agony.

Eilwar and Elrohir had a more difficult time as they attempted to dodge the madly trampling limbs and wildly beating tail, inflicting wound upon wound on the dragon.

"Roh!' Legolas screamed, firing a succession of arrows as a large claw came down on Elrohir, who, unable to dodge tripped over a large rock, falling to the ground.

"Behind you!" Elrohir shouted, as he saw a huge jet of flames coming straight at Legolas's back.

A figure flew out and took the full brunt of the flames.

"No!" Legolas ran forward, and blue light flew out from his outstretched hand straight at the dragon. It was engulfed in blue flames, its scream silent.

Elrohir watched on in horror as the dragon was reduced to a pile of ashes, neither flesh nor bones spared by the onslaught. Only then did the blue light stop, and Legolas scrambled to reach the one who had blocked off the attack for him.

"Eilwar!" he cried, lifting the severely burnt figure off the ground.

"Legolas, it is no use," Eilwar gasped.

"Why?"

"You saved my life once, and now, I return the favour."

"I will get some help! Elrohir!" Legolas turned to see Elrohir staring at them, terrified.

Elrohir turned and ran back to the camp, still unable to speak.

"No, there is no time. You must listen to me. There are many who wish to harm you. I tried to find out who the spy in our group was, but we were hit by the fire in the forest just as I was getting close to finding him. You must understand that you are --"

"I know, Eilwar! I promise you that I will see the gem destroyed!"

"It is not so easy to do so. Spells, ancient magic, and guardian beasts of a horrific nature guard it, and I fear I do not have the time to impart to you what little we found out about it."

"Try to find Glorfindel, and always keep your eyes open, Legolas, for they do not deserve to be darkened like your mother's. You must destroy the gem to bring an end to this madness!"

"Do you still hate me?"

"No, young one, I only hated the memories you brought back. Your mother was so proud of you when you were born, Legolas. Her eyes -- so like yours -- I have never seen them so beautiful as when she looked upon you. And then she died, defending you from evil, ensuring you did not fall to the dark forces that even now stalk you. My heart died with her, and I sailed West. But even in Aman, the nights were cold.

"I apologise for treating you as I did, for it was the only way I could not break down. Your brother, so much more your father's son, was easier to hate. He came to me when he heard I was returning to Arda, and asked that I entrust a letter to you. You will find it among my belongings a hundred feet away from where Esendri is. I am sorry that I pretended you were your brother, your father, and your grandfather, anything just to distance myself from my pain. You are your own person, and your mother will be so proud of how strong and beautiful you have grown to be."

"Please, Eilwar, do not speak in this way! Your wounds will heal!" Legolas said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It is late, Legolas! I can see her, dancing with flowers in her hair! Look!"

xxxxx

**A/N: **Gladsír is Sindarin for 'Forest River', Mirkwood (Eryn Galen)'s main river.

Al - I'm afraid whatever he knows will be taken to the grave with him now, oops.

Dreamer 11563 - I think we're slowly starting to see why mention of Legolas falling keeps coming up. The power in him is awakening, and I think there's something rather tragic about it.

Swasti - Yes it is. I hope it'll remain that way!


	26. XXV

**A/N:** I have re-written parts of this chapter to make it hopefully more comprehensible. As it turns out, the next chapter will hopefully tie up a few loose ends, but at the moment, I hope you bear with the confusion for a little while more.

XXV

When Elrohir returned with Esendri, they found Legolas staring at Eilwar's body with a lost expression.

"It is too late." Elrohir bowed, and said a prayer for his soul.

"I wish that he could find some peace in Námo's halls. Peace that never came to him while he was alive," Esendri said.

"Legolas?" Elrohir said, trying to approach him. "It is dangerous here, more dragons will return."

"Dead," Legolas said, looking up at Elrohir, a look of utter incomprehension on his face.

"Lass! Please!" Esendri helped Elrohir to pull Legolas to his feet.

"Drink!" Elrohir forced some liquid down Legolas's throat, warming him and easing the shock.

"What do we do with Eilwar?" Esendri said.

"We bury him," Legolas said.

"No. There is no time," Elrohir said. "His feä has left, and this is just an empty shell now."

"An empty shell that once housed a soul!" Legolas lashed out.

Esendri took his hand. "Lass, if we do not leave now, the dragons will return! Come!"

"Wait" Legolas cried, kneeling before Eilwar. He leant forward and placed a kiss on his brow.

"May you have release from your torment," he murmured. "I am sorry we did not get along, but I promise that your sacrifice will not go to waste."

Picking up the fallen Elflord's sword, he strapped it to his belt, before allowing Elrohir and Esendri to lead him back.

Legolas would not hear of moving until Elrohir's arm was attended to, and saw to it that the appropriate salves were applied.

"Not now," Legolas said, turning to look at Elrohir, who had a million questions in his eyes too. "We must move off, or the dragons will return."

Making a few hurried excuses, Legolas disappeared in the direction of where Eilwar had left his pack, only to return a few minutes later, paler than before, clutching a letter in his hand which none of the other two noticed.

"We must leave," he said in answer to their curious stares. "We carry on northwest once we have rounded the edge of the cliffs. If we keep low, the dragons will not spot us. Otherwise, we give them a good fight."

Elrohir glanced up in alarm, the unsolved mystery of how Legolas had managed to command the flames that killed the dragon still weighed at the forefront of his mind. Yet, the look in Legolas's eyes told him that no answers would be given that night, and so they travelled a good distance by the time night fell.

"I do not see any stars," Elrohir said as they came to a halt close to midnight.

"No, I have never seen land like this before," Esendri said, looking out across the strewn rocks and huge cliffs. "How like giant marbles they look, thrown there by creatures so large they could reach the stars with their outstretched hands!"

"Winter is coming," Legolas said. "The air grows chill."

Not waiting for a reply, he walked away, leaving his companions behind. Then, he took out an unopened letter, fingers trembling in the unrelenting moonlight. It was a while before he could summon up enough courage to break the seal.

_My dearest brother,  
If you are reading this, you will probably have met Lord Eilwar. Be respectful to him, in spite of however he may treat you, for his brother and father died to save ours. He is a great Elflord, and has fought in many battles and seen many horrors -- horrors that I hope you will never see._

_I am writing because there are so many emotions which have been playing in my head, none of which I ever found the courage or opportunity to speak of to you. Now, away from the strife of Arda and the stench of death, I must put my thoughts to paper, and hope that you will get to read them._

_I must apologise for leaving both you and Adar behind, but I hope you understand that there is nothing left for me to remain in Arda for. Fêrlinn's death continues to haunt me, but it is more bearable here. I apologise for leaving my duties to you, for our people will turn to you in their darkest hours. It was the fate that Naneth saw when you were born: that you were the Hope of our people. I beg you not to think this way, for one must never feel the weight of responsibility this strong, especially one as young as you._

_Naneth also once spoke to me of a prophecy, a vision she had. She dreamed that an evil force haunted you, that it wished to use you for its twisted intentions. I promised her to look after you, but I failed. You will find that I am not as powerful as you thought I was, but I too have my weaknesses. We all do, but some of us are stronger than others. She told me that she dreamt that you possessed a magic, and that it would be this magic that the enemy obtains, or is destroyed by. Maybe my words might not make any sense to you, or may sound like the ramblings of a mad mind, but you must seek Eilwar out, so that he will give you a full explanation. Lord Elrond too, will be told of it, and I know that you can trust him, in spite of what Adar feels about Imladris._

_Adar has been aware of a darkness spreading itself into Eryn Galen, and may have chosen to hide it from you. I am telling you now so that you know what you are up against. Rumour has it that it was bred in the south of our kingdom, where our people seldom venture, for the firs which grow there are black. There is talk of the Witchking rising out of the ashes of Morgoth again, and that he seeks to make our kingdom his again. The increase in number of Orcs is an indication of his return. At the same time, there is also whisper of another dark creature stalking the lands. You must remember how Fêrlinn was attacked by Orcs a year before our son was begotten. It was the Orc-poison that killed her, as she lay, pouring her life's essence into our child, trying to birth him. It was the Orc-poison too that killed our son, and he followed his Naneth into the halls of Mandos. This evil will stop at nothing to rid us of those that we love, and who are we to fight against them? _

_Finally, you might not know this, but Adar promised your hand to Caeriel when you were a child. Her father looked into the future, and had good reasons for wishing it to be so, but you must understand that you have a choice. Tell Adar that you love her, and the marriage will go ahead, and doom will be avoided. If you do not, you will die should you be forced into a loveless match. Our people are free to love whom they will, and the one you lose your heart to is lucky indeed._

"Legolas?" Elrohir appeared, causing Legolas to jump.

"How is your arm, Roh?"

"Healing rapidly. I wished to check that all is well with you."

"Eilwar handed me a letter before he died. It is from my brother."

"In that case, I shall leave you to read it alone."

"No, please stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I have almost finished it."

Legolas turned back to the letter.

_It remains for me to wish you well, little brother. Try not to think too much about me, somebody who was happy, poised on the edge of fatherhood only to have his dreams shattered. Instead, I hope that you remember the times when Shadow was far from our hearts. When darkness falls, you must remember that time, and fight to bring it back. I would send my regards to Adar, but I fear to do so would only bring more pain to him. Naneth is watching over you, her little Leaf, and is proud of your strength. Never forget that. By the will of the Valar, I will see you again soon._

_Your brother,  
Dethronir_

Legolas allowed his eyes to linger on the end of the paper. Images of his brother, torn apart by his grief, all came rushing back to him. How he had stood in the empty courtyard, screaming to the Valar to be smote by lightning as a storm raged. How he had not attended the burial ceremonies of his wife and child, too hit by grief to rise from his bed. His final decision to sail West, leaving behind a stunned father and brother to pick up the pieces.

"Lass?" Elrohir said.

"It is alright, Roh. He warned me of the danger that hunts me, not knowing that I would be reading this miles from home, in the wastelands of the North."

Elrohir could only stare helplessly at Legolas.

"Look what I found among Eilwar's possessions," Legolas said, removing a chain from his neck to show a small locket wrought of white gold. He opened it to show a lock of hair.

"Yes, Roh. It is Nana's hair. Eilwar loved her, but she was unable to return his love. Ai, what a terrible burden it must have been!"

Elrohir looked away, unable to look at him any longer as he felt the weight of his own heart ready to give under the strain of loving another in the dark.

Suddenly understanding, Legolas took a step forward. "I am sorry, Roh, I did not mean to hurt you!"

"You did not. We must talk about what happened yesterday. How did you escape from Braunlon's flames?"

Legolas turned even paler if it were possible. He drew out the blue stone.

"When the flames came towards me, I thought I would die, but a brilliant light shone from this stone, and the flames were absorbed by it. The flames that consumed the dragon also came from it. Each time, I felt as if it were drawing something from me and flinging it out at those that sought to harm me."

"And what were you talking about when you mentioned the Dark Prince?" Esendri said, coming up upon the pair.

"So Elrohir has told you. Braunlon said earlier that one was supposed to conquer them. He seemed to believe it, and so I took the chance. It worked."

"Yes, Lass, too well, which is why I worry. We do not know about what the dragons speak of when they mentioned this Prince," Elrohir said, refusing to give voice to the unspoken thought that ran through his minds: that Legolas was indeed the dark one.

"Do you think me to be the one they refer to? I simply made use of their myths to buy us a chance of survival! The second dragon was twice the size of Braunlon!"

The glance his friends exchanged turned Legolas's blood to ice. "You believe that I am the dark prince?"

"No, Legolas. I do not -- will not -- believe it! But we were wondering if it worked the first time, whether you could convince the rest of the dragons to do your bidding." Esendri said.

A sad look filled Legolas's eyes.

"Do you realise that if I bring them under my control, that I would be the one they speak of?"

"No, you will use them to do good, to destroy the gem!"

"It does not work like this, Sen!" Legolas cried. "Dragons are creatures of the dark, and I will not have them on our side! They kill hundreds and plunder without remorse! There is no way I would have them fight for us!"

Elrohir did not mention how Legolas too had the power to kill hundreds, if not thousands, with the stone in his possession, as just demonstrated. "Very well, Lass. What remains to be done is to look at that stone you found in the cave."

"If it is a map, I cannot read it."

"Perhaps you should rest."

"Ai, Roh. I am tired, as you must be too."

The rain started that night, and come morning, there was no sign of it letting off. It was not heavy, but persistent enough to annoy, and the Elves woke up drenched, for the rain had seeped through their cloaks and burrowed its way to their skin.

"Lovely weather," Elrohir said, attempting to beat off as much water as possible, but finding that only more water replaced it. "I wonder what brought about such a change, for it was cloudless yesterday."

"The clouds rolled it from the Northeast," Esendri said. He had been on watch all night. "There is no shelter in sight among the rocks!"

"We must push on, then," Legolas said. "Eilwar spoke of storms raging the earth as we neared the gem."

"Hardly a storm, is it?" Esendri said.

"Do not laugh, Esendri. It is not wise to mock the elements," Elrohir said. "We are at their mercy."

"But even elements can be controlled by magic," Esendri said. "I have heard many things of wizards able to summon storms and hail. Maybe this is one's abysmal attempt at doing so?"

"He might be right," Legolas said, trying to peer into the distant East. "I cannot see through this rain and cloud."

"Do you wish to examine the stone again?" Elrohir said.

Legolas removed the stone from the chain and handed it over.

Elrohir thought for a long time, before a thought struck him. "Give me your hand!"

Legolas obeyed, almost bemused. Elrohir picked up the stone and wrapped Legolas's fingers around it.

"Now close your eyes."

"Yes."

"What does it tell you?" Elrohir said.

A few minutes passed without anything happening.

"Well?" Esendri demanded when Legolas opened his eyes again.

"Nothing," Elrohir said, for he had been studying Legolas all this while, and had not noticed anything unusual.

"No."

"'Tis a map --" Elrohir said.

There was a flash, and blue light shot from the stone, casting a long beam on the ground, leading off into the distance, like a long thread, disappearing over the rise of rocks into the north.

As quickly as the light appeared, it was gone.

Esendri leapt to his feet. "What did you do to make it show up?"

"Nothing," Legolas said, "Just like in the caves. I did nothing."

A sudden shadow crossed Elrohir's face. "Use it sparingly, Legolas. You have used magic enough times for others to have felt it."

"How do you know?" Legolas said, surprised.

"Both Esendri and I feel it every time you call upon your powers."

Legolas and Esendri stared at Elrohir, incredulous.

"You? How could you have felt it?" Legolas said.

Elrohir waved his incredulity aside. "It matters not. We should be doubly careful."

"I do not think we are near the end, Roh. It cannot be so simple."

"Nevertheless, shall we follow the line north?" Elrohir said.

"Yes," Esendri said. "And let us hope this weather rolls away soon, or we shall be very wet indeed!"

xxxxx

**A/N**:

Al - Hello! Yes, the dragons were added in on a bit of a whim!

Dreamer11563 - Yes, it was a good idea to distract the dragons with the story, but Elrohir is right when he expresses his reservations.

Jenetri - Thank you.

Lyn - Thanks for the correction! My grammar has all be returned back to whichever dubious place I acquired them from! ;)

Ziggy - Hi Ziggy, I am glad you like it. I agree with you actually, and I know I have major issues with spewing (Hugo does that is my defence!). I am trying to keep myself constrained to only the essential plotlines, but it's difficult when my characters will not listen. But I will try to keep it as tight as possible. I hope you continue to enjoy it!


	27. XXVI

XXVI

Arriving in Eryn Galen, Elrond was seized by the darkness under the boughs. It was far denser than the forests around Imladris, and Cúron did not shine through the thick canopy that night.

"Yes, Elrond. I fear darkness holds Eryn Galen within its tight embrace. Many have started to call it Taur-e-Ndaedelos." _The forest of great fear._

Elrond suppressed a shudder as he returned Thranduil's greeting. What could he say to one whose home had been destroyed by hordes of dark creatures? What words of comfort could he offer to one whose son he had sent to his doom?

"Come, have a rest, for you must be weary from the journey," Thranduil said, ushering Elrond and Gandalf through the great stone doors.

"We bring worrying news of the Shadow," Gandalf said.

"What of it?"

"Another makes its presence felt in Dol Goldor. It was not the Dyrian's forces that attacked your kingdom."

"There is another?" Thranduil's voice had the tone of one so used to hearing grave news that it failed to arouse much emotion in him anymore. "Yes, my patrols have been reporting incidents of increased activity, more Orcs there, but we put it down to the Dyrian."

"No," Elrond said, sinking into an armchair in Thranduil's study and accepting a goblet offered to him by a servant.

They waited for the servant to leave before resuming their conversation.

"It was Angmar's lord returning," Elrond said. "It was he who led the strike against your people."

"What good comes out the Witch-King attacking us?" Thranduil said, feeling more helpless than ever. "The firs might offer them some protection, but I do not see what they have to gain! Why not build their fortress back in Mordor, for that land has been empty; none dare to venture beyond the black gates!"

"It is not the Witch-King so much as his master," Gandalf said.

Thranduil jumped up, his usual calmness cast aside. "It cannot be! Sauron, in my kingdom?"

"I fear so," Gandalf said. "But all is not lost, my friend. Come, sit down. It is a pity you Elves do not smoke, for there is something calming about being able to draw the breath of burning leaves as one does the air."

Elrond rose and started pacing the room. "Gondor is too powerful. Sauron is weak and still fears Isildur's heirs. He will wait until the royal blood is spilt, and the throne of Gondor is empty. Which is why we must find the girl guarded by the Colony."

"She is Isildur's heir?"

"Yes. He fathered a son with one of his servants, who fled Gondor in shame, seeking refuge in first Lorién, then Imladris. Their son grew up and left us, for he was ashamed of his heritage, his weakness. He dwelt in Umstraag, where his line has been since carried down. Are you aware of the story of the Colony?"

"Only in part."

"Twenty years ago, a small hamlet was founded by seven mortals and seven Elves twenty miles north of Umstraag. Their purpose was to live with one another, for they had great respect for each other. One day, a couple sought sanctuary with them. They had been attacked, and the man died from his wounds soon after. His wife -- with child -- died from grieving over his husband, but not before her child was born. The group took an oath to protect the man's child, and so it was that the child grew up among Men and Elves.

"Three years later, the group came under fierce attack from Orcs. The Elves put up a strong defence, pleading for the mortals to take the child and run, but only a few made it to safety. The Elves were all slain, although one managed to send word to Imladris. The survivors settled in Umstraag, but for one, who took the child away to an unknown place.

"It is the heir of Isildur that they were guarding. The heir that the enemy seeks, as he knows of the line's existence. He is eager to rid himself of one threat. He cannot do anything to Gondor, as the line of Kings has grown too powerful. But he will bide his time, waiting for them to come crashing down. Like us, he does not know who, or where this girl is, and we have come to seek your counsel."

Thranduil gave out a tired sigh. "I have no answers, Elrond."

"We must find her. The last we heard she had been brought East of the Misty Mountains. She must be found, so that the line of Kings will not be ended with Gondor's fall."

"But why do you assume Gondor will fall?"

"I saw the weakness of Man firsthand. I saw the crumbling of their spirit, the giving in to temptation. Gondor has grown from strength to strength, and it is this strength which we must fear. If the Ring of Power were to be found again, the White City will fall, for her King will not be able to withstand its call."

"Were lives lost for no reason, then? All the battles fought? What were they for?"

"For the watchful peace that we enjoy. For the precious gift of our children."

Thranduil took a step back and caught himself on the table.

"Children whom we have sent to their Doom," he said, giving out a hard laugh. "Why do you look at me thusly, Elrond? Did you not send your sons there too? Do you believe they will return?"

"They will return."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have foreseen it: Legolas will be returned to you."

Thranduil laughed again, a harsh sound that sent chills down Elrond's spine. "I do not understand how all the pieces fit together."

"It is foretold that Sauron need only fear Isildur's bloodline. If he were to rid himself of that threat, he will be free to pursue the power that the gem of Makleni holds -- the dark power that Legolas will yield. If we ensure that the girl is found, Sauron cannot touch Legolas."

"How did you send him away knowing this?"

"By knowing that prophecies too can be wrong. That there are those who defy the fate set out for them. I believe your son is one of them."

"He has it in him," Gandalf said, seeing it time to interrupt, "because the fates never factored in Love. They never realised how powerful an effect Love has. When a child is brought into the world as a culmination of his parents' love, he is fed with it, and it has a strange habit of messing up great plans. There are many who are devoted to Legolas, and will die a thousand times before they see him fall. Fate failed to take that into consideration when it laid out its plans."

"Are you saying there is Hope?" Thranduil said, trying to suppress the tiny spark of promise.

"And more, perhaps," Gandalf said, a smile in his eyes.

Thranduil turned to Elrond. "I was surprised to see how close Legolas was to your sons; Elrohir, in particular."

"The bond between them is strong, present from the moment they met. The amount of regard they give each other is nothing short of reverent."

"Elrohir sought me out before they left and vowed that he would look after Legolas," Thranduil said.

"One should not make promises they are not sure of keeping," Gandalf said, and once again it seemed to the pair that he was not letting on as much as he knew. "Legolas is no longer a child. We should not be over-indulgent in our desire to see him safe. Instead, our eyes should turn to your kingdoms. The Orcs will attack again, whether here or in Imladris. You must hold out against them. If Legolas really were the one mentioned in the prophecy, we must not allow your kingdoms to be used as a hostage to get him to do the enemy's bidding."

"He will rather die," Thranduil said, face full of quiet determination. "As will we."

"Imladris can offer some aid," Elrond said. "I can send Healers, for it is clear that the injured still outnumber those able to fight. For nothing has the alliance between our kingdoms been made."

"In that case, I accept. We could use the help of Imladrin Healers in these halls."

Gandalf rose, smiling in the way that is peculiar to wizards. "I am glad to see that you are united in this. I must report to Saruman, and will be stopping by Dol Goldor along the way, if you would be so kind as to grant me access, Thranduil."

"You are always welcome in my kingdom, Mithrandir," Thranduil said, standing to show him out.

When Gandalf left, Thranduil re-filled Elrond's glass.

"You are fearful for your sons."

Draining his glass, Elrond said, "Our sons.We have done what no father should be made to do."

"You do not believe they will return?"

"I know they will return, but I fear what cost they will incur. I did not tell you this earlier, Thranduil, but what lies before them is beyond anything we have a power against. They are truly alone, and nothing we can do will aid them."

"Ai, although one must always prepare oneself for the worst."

"Will you stay in Arda?"

"There is nothing for me to stay were I to lose Legolas. He is the only tie I have, keeping me here, and now he is cut off from the rest of us."

Elrond took a long breath. "The Valar work in strange ways, Thranduil. What may seem like his loss may in fact be a gain. Do not give up so easily. Legolas is stronger than any of us thought, and with Elrohir --"

"Yes, Elrohir. He is the key to this, is he not?" Thranduil said, knowing, but not quite understanding. "Each time you speak of him, I cannot help but feel that he is why you believe Legolas will succeed."

"It was a chance offered to me and I took it, Thranduil, at the risk of losing all my sons. There is great love between them, and it is the only hope we have. We must pray that they will use this to overcome the pain they suffered when they both lost their mothers, and I will keep that hope that it is sufficient to overcome any poison our foes might levy against them.

"I am told that Tuilinniel's death was no accident. That it was Legolas and his magic the Orcs and Dwarves were after, but she saved him with her love. He escaped capture, even death, and believe that there is a reason he was spared, Thranduil. He will come home to you."

"You are so sure of this."

"It is the only choice I am left with, as Arwen and I look North and await news of our loved ones."

"That I shall do with you, then."

A smile passed across Elrond's face as he leant back in his chair, allowing his body to unwind from the long journey he had just undertaken.

The pair of rulers were interrupted by a sharp rapping at the door.

Admitting the page, Thranduil's eyes allowed the briefest flicker of displeasure to pass through it. He had given specific instructions to not be disturbed.

"Your Majesty," the page said, quite out of breath. "I would not usually interrupt you, but Felnor sends news: he attempted to visit Milinral and Lady Cariel whereupon he discovered that they had been gone more than a week. He left this missive for you."

Thranduil all but snatched the letter from the page's hand, where he tore open the seal and devoured its contents.

His face lost all colour.

"It appears they have gone after Legolas. They claim to have uncovered a traitor in group and that Legolas is in greater danger than any of us believed -- a danger that comes from himself."

xxx

"What are you waiting for?"

"I thought I heard something," Lithroleah said.

"It's nothing," his companion said, turning to look at him through his cowl.

"Why is it raining so heavily?"

"The sky weeps for the destruction about to be unleashed."

A mass like a dark army rising from the shadows in the distance caught Lithroleah's eye.

"Look! Orcs!"

"Indeed. The Dyrian was not destroyed by the fires. The tales do not lie about his power."

"Are they after the gem too? Where is Legolas?"

"If you dawdle further, we will not be able to catch up with Legolas before he gets to the gem -- before we do."

xxxxx

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Cúron -- moon

**A/N:** Hullo all. I just want to apologise for the last chapter. It seems that I made a rat's nest of the whole thing and succeeded in completely muddling the waters. I hope this chapter goes some way in explaining things. Thanks for your understanding.

Al - Here's a little explanation as to where things are going. I hope it is alright.

SeruleanOrbs - Thank you for letting me know. The fault is partly mine for being too obscure in what I mention, and also allowing the story to spiral out of control. I also think that it's difficult to understand because it is serialised and very bitty. I am trying to cut down on the number of storylines running, but will attempt an explanation of your individual comments. I hope this chapter has answered some of your questions about Elrond. He seems to have come clean with Thranduil, and there is a little explained about why everybody is in knots trying to work things out. As for your other questions, I believe they will be revealed in subsequent chapters. It's rubbish to have to wait for them, but I'm trying to churn them out as quickly as I can. The story is dying to be told, but exams have still to be sat. Let me know if this helps. Otherwise feel free to shout at me!

Swasti - Yes. Elrohir is very much there for him, although it appears that Legolas doesn't really want to take his help at times. I guess it is difficult to rely so much on somebody that it leaves you open to other things.


	28. XXVII

XXVII

The three Elves were caught up in the screaming, snarling hordes of Orcs as they fought them off tooth and nail, fighting for their lives, each one they hacked down an extension of their diminishing lifeline. A large blow landed upon Elrohir, and he parried to fight it off. At the same time, an opening presented itself, and the Orcs moved in on him for the kill.

On Legolas's other side, a troll appeared, headed straight for Esendri, bringing its large hammer crushing down onto the hapless Elf. Before he could scream, a blinding flash of blue light engulfed everything in Legolas's vision --

The feel of rain on his face was almost foreign as Legolas's eyes struggled to see through the darkness, having constricted painfully at the intense light. His breathing calmed as he took deep, measured intakes of air, the still and silent bodies of his friends beside him.

Chiding himself for falling sleep, Legolas pulled his hood over his head. Rain had turned to sleet, and each breath he took was visible.

Beside him, Elrohir stirred, and woke with a start as he noticed the icy rain.

"What time is it?" he said, stretching.

"Almost dawn, although 'tis difficult to tell," Legolas said.

"It will be a week before we are dry again!" Esendri said.

"Ten days," Legolas said, managing a smile.

Elrohir sat up, staring at the sleet with a morose expression. "You are growing cold, Lass."

"Do you believe that the army guarding the first clue is somewhere there?" Esendri said, looking out into the endless plains. "How can anything survive in such a bleak place? I do not see any castle!"

"There was no saying that the army was mortal," Elrohir said.

A sudden light in the distance caught Legolas's eye. He tried to take a second look, but it disappeared. Curious, he was debating whether to investigate when a faint roar broke through the sound of rain hitting the sodden earth, followed by almost imperceptible sounds of a scuffle.

"Orcs!" he whispered, startling them, for they had not heard anything.

"Are you sure of it?" Esendri said, doubtful.

They were quickly convinced as a louder squabble filled the air, at which Esendri threw Legolas his weapons.

An arrow whizzed through the air and landed just upwind of the trio.

"How could they have come so close?" Esendri cried as they leapt to their feet.

"The fog and rain masks their appearance. They cannot be far now."

"How many are there?" Elrohir said, pushing Legolas behind him.

"Roh --"

"A hundred," Esendri said, listening intently, for there was still no sight nor sound of their attacker.

Fear swept over Legolas as he remembered his dream. Was it a premonition, a warning? Would Elrohir and Esendri fall, just as he had foreseen?

A sudden wave of pain swept through him.

"Roh!" he cried, falling to the ground and grasping at his shoulder. "No!"

"We cannot fight them!" Esendri cried.

Turning around to see Legolas on the ground, Elrohir hesitated.

"North!" Esendri cried.

The sounds of a rush suddenly broke the pounding of the icy rain, and a quick look told them that a horde of Orcs were descending upon them.

"Come, Legolas, Elrohir!"

Legolas managed to pull himself off the ground and stumbled to Elrohir, where he yanked his friend along with him.

The Orcs had the initial momentum, but yet the Elves gained the advantage and pulled away, losing the angry shouts of their pursuers in the sleet.

Just as they were about to breath a sigh of relief, Legolas, who had been ahead, gave a loud cry and jumped back.

"Stop!" he cried. "Marshes!"

Elrohir and Esendri froze in their tracks, and saw that the land before them was a large bog that stretched as far as the eye could see. Vegetation lay rotting, and an empty, desolate feel presented itself.

"What do we do?" Esendri said.

Shouts erupted in the distance again.

"They are closing in on us! Where to?" Esendri said, noticing that Elrohir was simply looking grim, while Legolas had started scanning the surrounding area.

"Into the bog," Legolas said, "It will shake them off!"

"But it is too dangerous! We do not know the way! One wrong step, and we will find ourselves buried in rotting vegetation!"

Remembering his dream, Legolas took a step forward. "Come, we must enter the swamp!" he cried, and plunged into the vegetation.

Esendri followed suit, and Elrohir was further behind. Legolas was sprinting through the long grasses and was sometimes covered by them. It was all Elrohir and Esendri could do to keep up with him, for he seemed seized with a manic energy, and he skilfully picked his way through the treacherous bog that threatened to engulf them and hold them within its deadly embrace.

Turning back after checking that Elrohir was still following them, Esendri panicked when he saw that Legolas had disappeared.

"Legolas!" he cried.

"Keep close!" Legolas said.

"Where are you?" Elrohir said, drawing level with Esendri and squinting in alarm.

Legolas turned around, to answer, but saw that he could not see his friends.

"Where are _you_?" he said.

"You are the one who disappeared!" Esendri said, getting more puzzled by the second. "Master Elrohir and I have not moved!"

"Retrace your steps, Lass," Elrohir said.

Esendri let out a cry as Legolas suddenly appeared before them again just a few yards away.

"What devilry!" he cried, as Legolas too gave a start at seeing his friends materialise before his eyes.

"Sweet Eru!" Legolas said, approaching them.

"Lass, I do not like this; we are fortunate enough not to have been swallowed up by the bog! How do you pick your way through it so quickly?" Elrohir said.

Legolas frowned. "But can you not see it?"

"See what?"

"The line."

"What line?" Esendri said.

Legolas was about to reply when they heard the sounds of their pursuers again.

"We must go!" Legolas said, "Come!"

"Not until you tell us about the line!" Esendri said.

"Can you not see the blue line? It seems to stem from this stone taken from the cave, and runs over the marshes. I followed it here, and it goes on for a while more before rising up into the air!"

"I see nothing," Elrohir said. "But let us follow it, for it seemed to have offered us safe passage thus far."

Legolas walked ahead, and disappeared before their eyes.

"Legolas!" Esendri cried.

"I am still here," he answered. "Ai! The sleet seems to have stopped!"

"It looks like it is still raining to me!" Esendri said.

"Follow my path, Sen, and see if you can --"

Esendri appeared before Legolas, looking stunned.

"You are right! The sleet has stopped!" Esendri said, as Elrohir too appeared.

"Curious," Elrohir said, looking up at the threatening sky, and finding that the sleet was still falling but stopped high above them. "We are still in the marshes, but --"

"No, Roh! Feel the ground!" Legolas cried, noticing for the first time that the ground was not wet and soft as it had been, but instead hard, as if it were --

"Stone!" Esendri cried, and started to feel around.

"Where does the line lead?" Elrohir said, watching Esendri out of the corner of his eye.

"Straight on, before twisting many times and then rising upwards."

"How do we go up?"

"We will find the way when we get there."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know not. It is just something that I feel. Just as I knew how to defend ourselves from the dragons, and that the blue line leads us to the clue we seek."

"But you are assuming that it will always work just because it always has -- surely a foolish way of thinking!"

"Is anything about this journey _not_ foolish, Roh?"

Esendri gave out a loud cry then, and called for the pair to go over.

"Can you feel this?" he said, prodding at something with his foot.

Legolas bent down and stuck his hand out to where Esendri was pointing, to find that his hand hit something hard.

"But I see nothing!" Elrohir said, bending down too.

"It feels hard, like stone," Legolas said.

"What devilry!" Elrohir said.

"This is the castle! Remember? 'An army guards a clue that is unseen to those who seek it. A castle slumbers, awaiting its time to reawaken!' We are within its walls, which is why the sleet has stopped, and the ground is hard like stone! It is why we could not see one another, because the walls blocked us!"

"An invisible castle!" Esendri cried. "And there I was, trying to look for it!'

"'Unseen to those who seek it.'" Elrohir said. "But you were not looking for it when you came here, Lass! It is why you managed to come in!"

"Valar, you are right!" Legolas said.

"What do we do now?" Esendri said.

Legolas suppressed a sudden shiver that ran through him.

"Lass, you are shivering," Elrohir said.

Esendri looked up sharply. Legolas should not have been affected by the elements, but Elrohir was right; Legolas was trying his best to hide it, but his friends could see that he was cold.

Legolas started to protest, "It is not the time --"

"Yes, I know," Elrohir all but snapped. "Shall we carry on?"

Elrohir's abrupt reply put an end to any conversation that might have arisen as Legolas started walking without even looking back at his companions.

On they went, following Legolas, who took them past many turns before stopping.

"This is where the line starts going up," he said, pausing for extra thought.

"The air is warmer now," Elrohir said, "As if had ventured further indoors."

"The walls are lined with tapestries; it keeps the heat in," Esendri said. "You can feel it if you wish."

"How strange," Elrohir said.

"Shall I try to follow the line?" Legolas said.

His friends nodded, and he took a step and almost fell over, as he tripped on something.

"Stairs!" he said. "Be careful!"

Stripped of any other options, the Elves forged ahead, feeling firm stone beneath their feet as they rose above the marshes trying not to shudder as they saw the ground under them grow further away.

"Do not stop believing," Legolas said. "I shudder to think what would happen if we fall!"

The stairs ended, and they found themselves suspended twenty feet in the air.

"Look!" Elrohir cried, as they noticed dark figures of Orcs on the ground in the distance.

"Will they find the castle too?" Esendri said in hushed tones.

"Nay, they have already crossed the threshold," Legolas said. "We entered it beyond where they are now."

"Maybe they are in the castle!" Esendri said.

"They would have been puzzling over it as we did," Elrohir said.

"Then what is going on?"

"Hush! Watch!"

Holding their breaths, the Elves watched as the Orcs continued to approach them.

His caution was unwarranted, as the Orcs drew nearer, not giving the slightest indication of having spotted them. Standing high above the ground, the Elves crouched down and stared as first Orcs, then Men passed under them, picking their way through the marshes.

"Marnor!" Legolas whispered into Elrohir's ear, pointing.

The small figure by Marnor stopped in his tracks, as if he heard something. It caused the man walking behind him to walk straight into him.

"Watch it!" the man growled.

Marnor swung around and cuffed the man hard around the ears.

"How dare you!" he shouted.

The entire party ground to a halt.

"Wha's going on 'ere?" an Orc said, making his way back from the front. "You'll alert the rats with your screamin' like that!"

"I still have the right to discipline my men when I see fit?" Marnor said. "He walked into Lord Ifrit and had the nerve to --"

"Alrigh', alrigh', don' go makin' so much noise!"

Seeing the Orc walk away, Marnor turned to Ifrit.

"What in the devil's name made you stop like that?"

"Nothing," Ifrit muttered.

Marnor grumbled, and indicated his men to follow the Orcs. Ifrit hung behind, and took a quick look around. He seemed to be about to look straight up at the Elves when a commotion sounded in the column ahead.

"Help!"

Looking to the source of the noise, the Elves saw that one of the soldiers had fallen into the marshes. The rest of the men watched on, horror-stricken, as a tentacle reached out and wound itself around the thrashing man's neck. More screams ensued, but none went to his rescue. There was a last, piteous cry, when the soldier was sucked under, disappearing into the rotting plants and into his grave.

"What now?" The Orc who had confronted Marnor earlier pushed his way through the petrified ranks, and peered down at the spot where the man had been taken under. The only trace of him were a few slow bubbles making their presence seen on the surface of the water, taking their time to burst in the green water covered in so much algae that it was viscous. A leaf could have fallen on it and not stirred its surface.

"Sallorin was eaten!" one of the other soldiers cried. "By some _thing_!"

The Orc did not answer, but brushed aside his own worry and let out a cackle.

"All the more reason why you be followin' me and keepin' your 'ands to yourselves! Come! The rats are not far ahead, we mus' hun' 'em down!"

Marnor and Ifrit exchanged a glance but did not speak, as the rest of the Men and Orcs hurried after the leader, renewed fear in their movements.

Once the last of the group had moved on, the Elves looked up and stared at each other in amazement and horror.

"What was that?" Esendri said. "And how did they pass below us without getting into the castle?"

"Because they were seeking us out, and so could not find us. Because they did not believe in the existence of this place," Legolas said, more of the truth coming to him.

"This magic is more powerful and inexplicable than we have imagined. We must be more careful," Elrohir said. "Who know what this clue might be -- or what powerful magic guards it!"

"The gem wants us to find it," Legolas said. "We need not fear _that_."

"How --"

"It is calling to me. The power wants to be unleashed."

Elrohir felt the blood rush from his face.

"Lass --" Esendri said.

"Do not worry. It will not come to pass."

Elrohir let out a sigh, deciding it was not worth pursuing the matter any further, for Legolas would in all likelihood simply snap at them.

"Now that the Orcs are gone, we should seek out this clue and leave!"

Legolas nodded, squaring his jaw in determination, and led the way up.

Having reached the end of the blue line, Legolas stopped and stared. They had followed it as it twisted and turned through more passages and climbed further.

"What is it?" Elrohir said, coming up from behind.

"The line has ended."

"About time too. We have climbed high enough," Esendri said, trying not to look down, so that he would not see the dizzying drop many feet below.

"What next then?" Elrohir said.

"Shall we go down then?" Esendri said, sound too eager. "It might be a trick --"

"No, it is real," Elrohir said. "Lass, what does the map say to you?"

"It is restless and seems to churn within. But what that means, I cannot yet tell."

"Worry not. It will come to you," Elrohir said, looking out and seeing that they were high enough to be within the low-lying clouds. The last thing he wanted was for Legolas to lose his hold on the magic and send them plummeting down into the marshes.

"We are in the tower of a castle!" Legolas said, feeling his way around the room, and letting his hands go around the stone walls. "Look, you can feel the windows!"

"And the cold!" Elrohir said. "We must take the clue and leave."

Legolas stood and thought. Something at the back of his mind was nagging at him. Frowning, he was concentrating hard on it, when his face lit up and he strode to the centre of the room, where he stuck on his hand, conjuring out a yellow stone from air.

"Nice trick!" Esendri said.

The reply was swallowed up when a loud groan filled the air, followed by a great shudder underneath their feet.

"I have heard that before," Legolas said, looking straight at Elrohir, dread on his face.

"Not again!" Elrohir said.

"One day we will learn walking into an unguarded place and lifting a treasure is foolhardy and dangerous," Legolas said.

The Elves started their descent, a renewed sense of urgency in their movements.

"This way!" Legolas cried, breaking into a spring.

Esendri let out a sudden cry as he felt his feet rest on nothing. He would have fallen had Legolas not jumped around and grabbed onto the arm he flung out

"What happened?" Legolas said, stretching out his foot and finding that the ground was firm.

Elrohir, who had been behind Esendri, bent down and stretched his hand out, finding too that his fingers touched solid stone.

"I felt a sudden gust of wind, and the floor beneath my feet disappeared!" Esendri said.

"The magic is wearing off," Legolas said. "Come! The ground is still solid; let us leave before the enchantment wears off!"

There was another shudder, and the Elves doubled their speed, trying to still their racing hearts.

Elrohir was the first to spot the colours. They were small and scarce at first, almost attributable to the play of bad light while he ran down the invisible corridors. Yet the flickering patches no larger than a thumbnail started to increase in number. They were faint at first, but more solid hues soon overtook each patch. Very soon, the Elves were assaulted by a myriad of different colours of the brightest tones flickering into view, each taking its own time to form.

"The castle is becoming visible again!" Elrohir cried.

Legolas stopped, and stared as the patches started bursting to life around them. Pinks, yellows, greens, blues, all seemed to dance before them with wild abandon as long-invisible forms burst into view after centuries of lying dormant and unseen.

Turning to a tapestry, Esendri took a step back, and looked away after a while, finding the whirling pattern of bright green and pink too much for him. "I feel ill looking at that!"

"Such colours!" Elrohir said, looking down the bright blue corridor that led off to the right.

Recovering from his shock, Legolas too was staring at the bright yellow and purple frame to his right when his attention was drawn to the corridor by Elrohir.

"Who thought of painting a castle _blue_?" Esendri said. "And such a blue that is more suited for babies too!"

"No, Sen, look! The rocks _are_ blue."

"I have fallen into a dream," Elrohir said, walking up and down the corridor and studying the various paintings and tapestries. "Except that this dream is stranger than any I have ever had!"

He disappeared around the bend in the corridor, and let out a shrill cry of surprise.

Legolas and Esendri sprinted to help him, only to step into a large, multi-coloured hall, covered in pictures of smiling flowers, bees, and birds. Stripes of bright colours lined the walls and ceilings in places where the pictures did not already occupy.

"This reminds me of your drawings as a child, Lass," Esendri said, and Elrohir let out a snort of laughter. "To think even the very best of us had to start somewhere!"

"Thank you," Legolas said, peering at a painting. Even as a child he had often indulged in painting, just about the only activity -- save archery -- which could keep him occupied for hours without wrecking havoc upon those around him.

He took a sudden leap back as it came to him. "AI! These _are_ the paintings we drew as children! Look! It was the story of Mister Buttercup and the clouds! And that was the one I drew after listening to Nana's story about the fox-cubs!"

The memories came rushing back as Esendri stared, lost for words. All the paintings in the room were done by both him and Legolas, paintings lost to time and confined to dusty drawers!

"Are you sure of this, Lass?" Elrohir said, his worry growing as he noticed Legolas and Esendri inspecting each picture in turn with mounting excitement.

"Ai, Roh! I had near forgotten about them!"

"I cannot believe we used such colours!" Esendri said. "Look how bright they are!"

"The first-born do not forget, Legolas," Elrohir said quietly. Why had Legolas said that? Were his memories really leaving him? If so, what had caused it, for Elves and their memories were inseparable. To lose them would be to lose an important part of the soul.

If Legolas heard him, he gave no indication of thinking up a response. Instead, both he and Esendri went from picture to picture, exchanging stories about the events that each one brought to mind.

"Lass, shall we go?" Elrohir said, his uneasiness increasing, as Legolas and Esendri continued to scrutinise the pictures. Did they not realise that seeing these pictures so many miles away from Eryn Galen spoke of a sinister force at work?

"Look, Roh! It is you and Dan!" Legolas said, pointing at a picture with giddy swirls of trees and waterfalls.

Elrohir decided then that the spell had been taken far enough, and its antagonistic intents should be put to a stop. Ignoring Legolas's attempts to drag him closer to the picture, he ran out of the hall to find himself looking at a large, stained-glass window in front of a sweeping staircase, looking out into a world bleak with sleet and marshland.

Gritting his teeth, Elrohir drew his sword and flung its handle at the window, shattering glass with his first, powerful stroke. Glass splintered, and a huge gust of wind almost caught him off-guard. Throwing up his arm to protect himself against the shards of glass, Elrohir continued to hack away at the window until the hole was large enough, before he returned back to Legolas and Esendri.

"This way, Lass," Elrohir said, grabbing hold of him.

"Let go of me!" Legolas cried, starting to beat at Elrohir in sudden fear.

His struggles were anticipated, and Elrohir had his arms behind his back, using his greater strength to keep them there and march Legolas out of the hallway.

"Let go of me, you stupid bear!" Legolas shouted, but to no avail.

Once at the window, Legolas gave such a shout of fear that Elrohir almost let go. His struggles intensified, but Elrohir managed to push him out.

Legolas fell down three floors, landing on the soft, boggy ground. Pain and shock jolted through him, and he leapt to his feet, mind cleared, brushing the rain and sleet off his face. Looking up, he saw Elrohir peering down at him.

" -- you -- Esendri --" Elrohir was shouting, but the howl of the wind caught his words and tossed them away.

Legolas tried to shout back, but found it difficult to even hear himself, and so watched as Elrohir's face disappeared.

Legolas noticed then that faint lights were starting to glow in the distance, and that they were nearing. The sight of a large castle appearing in the marshes would not have failed to draw their attention, and they would be arriving within moments.

_Quick, Roh. They are coming._

Elrohir jumped upon hearing Legolas's thought. Doubling his speed, he rushed towards Esendri, who was stuck in a trance. He did not struggle when Elrohir dragged him over to the window, and threw him out as he had done with Legolas.

Esendri landed with a loud yell, followed a few moments later by Elrohir landing in a more measured way.

"This way!" Legolas said, grabbing Esendri and leading them around the edge of the castle as the storm continued to rage around them.

"There is a line here too?" Esendri said.

"No! There is nothing, but the castle has to stand on firm ground, so we will be safe if we follow the walls!" Legolas said, picking up the pace.

He came to an abrupt halt, and Esendri was about to protest when he saw that they were by the main entrance, crouched behind the wall. Two tall figures stood before the doors, one in a black cloak that hid his face, while the other was a tall and well-built -- warrior?

The warrior looked about sharply, as if he had detected their presence. Through the veil of sleet, Legolas drew back, stung by a sudden, inexplicable fear. When he turned to look again, he saw that the warrior was speaking with the one in the cloak, before they entered the castle.

"Come; this way!" Elrohir said, leaping forward once he decided they were well clear of the strangers.

Esendri and Legolas followed as Elrohir started to pick his way through the marsh, careful to avoid the fate of the unfortunate soldier in Marnor's guard.

xxxxx

**A/N:** I'm afraid I might have messed up the little order I introduced last chapter. But let's recap: Legolas has a power. The power is required to unleashed another power. He needs to find lots of stones to unleash this power and destroy it otherwise there will be death and destruction all around. He has found the first stone but has no idea what the hell is going on apart from that he has to go forward.

SeruleanOrbs - Being hard to understand in all aspects. Hmmm, is that a good or a bad thing? And no, Legolas doesn't have a clue as to what is going on in Elrohir's head. I think he has been weaned too much on the concept that Elrohir is his protector and hero, and the idea of his hero being in love with him is just so aberrant that it's never crossed his mind.

Swasti - I'm glad to hear that! Hopefully it'll become even more cohesive as we move along.


	29. XXVIII

XXVIII

It was evening when Legolas noticed the sound of footsteps occurring behind them. Whipping around, he started when he saw that they were alone.

"What?" Elrohir said.

"I thought I heard footsteps."

"I heard nothing," Esendri said, viewing Legolas with concern.

"Rhannîl is dead."

The Elves swung around, drawing their weapons, crying out in surprise as they saw the figure of a small, misshapen boy a distance away.

"Do not fear me," the boy said.

"Rhassel?" Legolas said, taking a step forward.

Elrohir pulled him back, unsure of what else to do.

"I saw her death many times. It always ended here."

"I am sorry, Rhassel. We tried our best to save her."

"Legolas?" Elrohir said, as Legolas ignored him and approached the boy.

Walking closer, Legolas crouched down before the boy.

"We are so sorry," Legolas said. "We should have kept her safe."

"I know," Rhassel said, his finger stretching out and touching a bloodstain on Legolas's rain-soaked tunic. "The blood never gets washed away.

"I overheard Mama teaching Rhannîl about the clues. I did not mean to, but I did."

"What do you know?" Legolas said.

"It is said that the gem is guarded by the guardians of Middle-Earth. The clues are both your defence against them and also instructions which tell you how to activate or destroy the gem."

"The guardians of Middle-Earth?"

"Yes. The guardians are beasts created by powerful magic. Each one draws an element for its strength."

Legolas took out the yellow stone earlier removed from the castle. A closer inspection revealed that the stone was translucent and filled with a strange gas. It quivered, as if an internal wind were being whipped around.

"Air!" Legolas cried.

Rhassel's image started to wane and shimmer, even as Elrohir and Esendri continued to stare on in disbelief.

"What was that?" Esendri said eventually.

"Sorry?" Legolas said, studying the stone.

"Legolas, are you going to pretend that was the most normal thing in the world? Or that the castle with your childish drawings was natural?" Elrohir cried.

Looking at Elrohir, there was a distinct chill in Legolas's gaze. "That was unnecessary, Roh."

Esendri grabbed Elrohir's arm as he tried to take a step forward.

"Legolas, I agree with Elrohir. There seems to be enchantments which we do not understand, and I do not like it either."

Legolas seemed not to hear them and instead returned to the stone. "Nothing."

"Mayhap you are not trying hard enough, Princeling" Elrohir said.

Legolas looked at him, unable to believe the accusatory tone in his voice. Elrohir just shrugged and said no more.

"I am sorry if I am not good enough for you," Legolas said, keeping the stone.

A bitter smile crossed Elrohir's face, but he refused to reply.

"Shall we rest before carrying on?" Esendri said, trying to ease the rising tension.

"I thought I could count on your understanding," Legolas said, still looking at Elrohir.

Elrohir knew just how hurt Legolas was at his earlier statement. He felt a wave of anger rise, though, as he felt the strain get to him.

"Make up your mind! One moment you complain I fuss too much over you, and the next you accuse me of being unsupportive!"

"Stop it!" Esendri cried, stepping between them, surprised to see either acting in such a way.

Elrohir made a disgusted noise and walked off, while Legolas carried on staring at his back.

"I have no intention of failing, despite of what he might think," Legolas said.

"Go after him," Esendri said.

"No."

"I have been with you long enough to be able to tell what hurts you, Legolas. If you value all that you have ever believed in, you must make your peace with Elrohir."

"But how will I do so?" Legolas said, suddenly frightened.

"Whatever you do will be enough for him," Esendri said. "I will wait for you here."

Following his advice, Legolas sprinted after Elrohir and hugged him from behind.

"I am sorry, Roh, I had no idea -- Valar, you are crying! Please, I never meant to hurt you!"

Stopping in his step, Elrohir did not turn around.

"Please, Roh, tell me that I have not hurt you so badly!"

"'Tis not you, Legolas. I just do not know what to do! We are lost in a world we have never heard of, much less to say know our way around, and Eilwar died because I was careless! He was the only one who knew what we should do, and now we are all alone! What would you have me do, Legolas? I failed Eilwar by allowing him to take the brunt of the flames!"

"He made a choice, Elrohir. He chose to --"

"A choice that left others behind in his wake! Ai, it was so heroic and brave a deed, so noble a cause to die for! Did he not realise that there would be those behind who might have mourned his demise?"

Thunderstruck, Legolas then understood the reason behind Elrohir's hysteria. Elrohir was not so much talking about Eilwar than about -- him.

"You fear losing me," Legolas said, surprised at the intensity of the feelings that Elrohir had displayed.

Elrohir's eyes betrayed the tumultuous emotions in him.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"I did not know it was weighing so heavily on your mind."

"It haunts my every movement and thought. But why are we talking about it? It changes nothing."

Legolas tried to say something, but his own confusion over the emotions that raged within himself was too much for him to untangle -- at least for now. He needed time to think, time to himself, something he could ill-afford given the circumstances.

"I just hope you will forgive my weakness when the end comes," Elrohir said.

His defeated tone caused Legolas much uneasiness. He had never heard Elrohir sound so listless before. It was so unlike him to give up, to stop fighting for what he wanted.

"The end will not come. Not when I have you beside me," Legolas said, placing gentle lips to his bowed head. "I will not see my dear Elf-knight so easily defeated. I promise to find a way to bring our lives back to where they were."

Elrohir struggled to smile. He could not imagine what Legolas would say were he to know the truth. He almost gave in and told him everything, but held himself back. Legolas needed the illusion to remain, and Elrohir would see that it did.

xxxxx

**A/N:**

Al - Yes he is very sweet indeed.

Swasti - I'm glad it's starting to make sense finally! I've tried to explain the concept of what they need to do in this chapter, though. Did that makes sense to you?

Tiluial - I know what you mean. I think the answer is that Legolas just doesn't seem the most clued-up person when it comes to his emotions, which I suppose is not that far from real life encounters.


	30. XXIX

XXIX

Lithroleah peered out of the window of the tower, trying to see beyond the sleet that raged outside.

"They managed to get away," his companion snarled. "How did they find it? How did they know?"

Lithroleah did not answer, did not say that he had seen figures crouched outside the main entrance to the castle while his companion had been studying the open doors. At the time he had not said anything, for deep down, he was worried of what this companion might have done to the young Elves had he caught them. Now, doubt was starting to eat at him and the decision he had made.

"How do you know?" he said.

The figure shifted in the way which always indicated irritation.

"Why, are you questioning me? If it pleases you, I don't know. There was something in here that is essential to finding the jewel, and it is gone. I can still feel remnants of its power circling the room. It means the Prince is one step closer!"

"How are you so sure it was Legolas? He is not the only one who hunts it!"

His companion grew so quiet that Lithroleah thought he was going to strike out at him.

"Because he activated a magic. He used his powers and is fusing himself with the Makleni jewel every time he uses it. The waves are so powerful that anyone who is looking would have felt it in your beloved Eryn Galen. But, it is only the beginning. He tries to be brave, like his fool of a father, but he will cry when the time comes."

The cloaked figure reached out and tried to grasp at something. A moment later, a rush of power flowed through him, causing his cloak to flap about in a sudden wind.

xxx

Glorfindel and Elladan peered into the never-ending sleet. What was causing the bleak weather? Walking north for many days, facing the marshes, they had failed to locate the rest of the party despite searching for four days. It was as though they had been swallowed up by the hostile lands.

"We have to go through the marshes," Glorfindel said.

"It gets worse the further North we go," Elladan said.

"Then we must hasten so that the direction we take will be South," Glorfindel said, giving out a small smile.

Elladan tried to return it, but could not.

"We do not have Legolas or Esendri with us. How are we to destroy the gem?"

Glorfindel spotted something, and sprinted West. Elladan followed, to see an arrow snapped into half, embedded within the marshy ground.

"They are alive!" Elladan cried, tears threatening to spill over as he recognised it as belonging to Legolas.

Glorfindel's face too showed signs of relief. "It is more than I could have hoped for."

Already his eyes had started scanning the surroundings, and his eyes rested in a large shape in the distance.

"What is that?" Elladan said, squinting for a better look. "A castle?"

They picked their way through the marshes, and soon stood within the castle doors. Just as they were about to go further in, voices sounded through the giant hallway, and they ducked behind pillars and waited with baited breaths.

"Do you think they might be far ahead?"

Elladan threw a surprised look at Glorfindel -- Lithroleah!

The second voice was low and measured. "How should I know? It seems we have greatly underestimated his powers. He is far stronger than I thought. We must hurry to reach him."

The voices faded as the pair stepped back out into the sleet, but not before Glorfindel and Elladan caught a glimpse of a large hand reminiscent of a talon.

Elladan waited a long time before speaking.

"What was that? Who was that?"

"It seems like we have found our spy."

xxx

"Look at that!" Gallenon said as the party entered the village.

"The people have fled," Allanor said, examining the houses that stood peering back at them with desolate, broken windows and flames.

"Perhaps not," Yuvinel said, walking up to one of them.

"My Lady!" Gallenon cried, trying to stop her.

She dodged his outstretched hand and entered the house, emerging clutching a tiny bundle to her chest.

"They cannot have been gone long," she said. "Look, he is still sleeping."

A wail from the far end of the village sounded, a feral noise that caused all the members of the party to unsheathe their weapons. The Elves melted into the buildings instantly, leaving behind just Idril with the humans.

"Lessador my child! Lessador!"

A lady came flying down the main road, hair untied, clothes billowing. She was followed by a young soldier armed to the teeth. He reached her before she could fling herself at Yuvinel and caught her in his arms.

"Madame Niwen, please, keep a grip on yourself," he said, as he turned to seize up the strangers.

"That is my child!" Niwen shrieked pointing at Yuvinel. "Give him back to me!"

Yuvinel took a step forward, but Gallenon stopped her.

"Who are you?" the soldier said. "What are you doing in this village?"

"My name is Allanor and this is my brother Gallenon. We were passing by when we saw your empty village and decided to investigate."

The man let out a contemptuous snort.

"Passing by? Pray tell on your way to what? Death by dragons?"

"We do not have to stand for this, Allanor," Gallenon said, his own ire rising. "Come, let us leave."

"No, brother," Allanor said, before bowing to the fiery soldier. "Forgive his impertinence, but we have gone many days without food or rest. We were hoping to refill our supplies and be on your way, but it appears we should press on."

Before the man could answer, Niwen let out another cry, "Please, give my Lessador back to me!"

At Allanor's incline of the head, Yuvinel stepped forward and passed the child over.

Niwen let out a delighted whoop and started cooing to the still-slumbering infant.

"Niwen, please take Lessador and wait for me there," the solider said.

She walked away without acknowledging him.

"What was your purpose of this visit?" the soldier said.

"Together with the Lady Yuvinel and our servant Dissen, we were hoping that you could spare us some food."

A dark shadow flitted across the man's face.

"I would offer you some, but for us starving ourselves."

"In that case, we should go," Yuvinel said.

The soldier looked apologetic.

"I am not trying to make things difficult for you, but we are currently a people fighting for our very survival. My name is Tindor, and this is the village of the Guardians."

"What a name," Yuvinel said.

"Its origins hail back in time, before the dawn of this Age. But anyway, what brings strangers like you to a foreign land such as this?"

"Many things do," Gallenon said, letting out a long sigh.

"We were separated from our companions five days ago," Yuvinel said.

Tindor gave a start.

"We are waiting for news of them," Gallenon said.

"I would not hope," Tindor said, his face dark. "They went off to seek out the dragons."

"You saw them?" Yuvinel cried. "They are still alive!"

"I only saw them through the crack of an open door. They were with the Lady and her children."

"You say they were seeking out dragons? Why?"

"Because they sought what the dragons guard. Although it seems they have more power than we had first thought, for they did indeed kill the dragons."

"They killed dragons?" Idril, who had been listening intently all this while, let out a sudden exclamation. "Between the four of them?"

"There were only three."

"What did they look like?" Yuvinel cried.

"One was dark as a raven, another with hair that reflected splashes of the morning sun, while the last was fair and golden."

"He is alive, then!" Yuvinel said.

"I would not hope, my Lady. We do not think they survived the battle with the dragons."

"How do you know of the battle then?" Idril said.

A low moan from the distance, louder than the ones that pierced the air at sporadic intervals sounded.

"That is how," Tindor said. "The dragons have been exacting their revenge, for they hold us responsible for the deaths of their leader and his firstborn."

"I do not understand," Yuvinel said. "You claim Legolas killed them, but yet you think he is dead?"

"It is strange, and we were considering sending a scouting team in search of more details, but none will go into the dragon's lair, when all we can do to run and hide from them."

"I will go, for I fear no dragon," Idril said.

Tindor gave a start. "There is more to your maid than meets the eye. Why, she is an Elf like the three were!"

"I will go too," Allanor said.

"No," Gallenon said. "It is too dangerous."

"Stay behind with Yuvinel. She needs your protection," Allanor said, strapping on his weapons. "Tindor, I would be most grateful if you were to extend your hospitality and protection upon those we leave behind in exchange for the information we bring. There are more in our party, who will join us in good time, and I plead with you to offer them shelter."

"By my word, I will see to it that no harm befalls them," Tindor said.

Allanor and Idril asked for directions to the keep and left Yuvinel and Gallenon behind with their misgivings.

"There is more of your party?" Tindor said.

"Yes," Yuvinel said, staring at where Allanon and Idril had left. "We should search for them. Perhaps we can meet one of your men here at dusk?"

"it is dangerous for you to stay here for long," Tindor said.

Yuvinel's smile did not reach her eyes.

"Danger is something we are used to."

Tindor bowed. "Then I shall be here tonight. I need to bring Niwen back to the caves, for Lessador will be hungry."

"Thank you," Yuvinel said.

The Elves emerged slowly as they saw Tindor disappearing.

"Why was Idril so eager to go after the dragons?" Yuvinel said to Gallenon as Galaesslin joined them. "It is so unlike her to do so."

Galaesslin thought for a while as she watched Alesphail, a Captain under Glorfindel's command conversing with Thinwë out of the corner of her eye.

"I know not if I should say this, but Elrohir and Idril were quite inseparable growing up. Save for Elladan, she was the closest and dearest to him. For a while they courted and then were lovers --"

"Elrohir is bound?" Yuvinel cried in surprise.

"Nay. For the first-born, courtship and the taking of a lover can be achieved without surrendering oneself completely. No such thing occurred between Elrohir and Idril, even if they did find comfort in each other.

"But I digress. They quarrelled one day, the details of which none of us were privy to, and she left Imladris to spend time with Linden's nomadic colony. They speak only cordially now, but it is clear to me that they still care for each other in their own ways."

"I saw how she looked when Tindor told us not to hope."

A shadow passed over Gaelesslin's fair face. "I will hope."

"Maybe Glorfindel and Elladan will return with news. We should fill them in with what Tindor told us," Yuvinel said, thereupon she turned away from Gallenon and Gaelleslin, allowing her own thoughts to smother her as the rest of the group debated the latest turn of events and discussed their next course of action.

xxx

Hidden from view, Tindor and Niwen exchanged looks.

"You were right," Niwen said, a wide grin spreading across her prematurely wrinkled face. "There were more of them in hiding."

"I did not expect to be so many of them. They look trained and dangerous too, all of them."

"Nothing we cannot handle."

Tindor suppressed a shudder.

"We will have to be doubly vigilant. But I hope they bring the news from the dragons. A girl and a human to investigate, what a good idea!"

"We shall see," Niwen said, her smile widening further.

xxxxx

**A/N:**

Dreamer11563 - I agree with you completely. But they are under immense pressure and probably cannot are finding it difficult to deal with everything at one go. The friendship and regard between is too strong, and it's a massive step which they are probably frightened to death of taking.

Swasti - No you're not rambling! Sometimes I do feel like hitting their heads together to make them see sense, but Elrohir's reasons are probably good enough for him, so we shall have to deal with it for the time being!


	31. XXX

XXX

"That was too easy," Esendri said, staring up at the entrance.

"No armies," Legolas said. "But the map is singing. This is the correct place."

Elrohir did not answer, not having spoken much since the confrontation with Legolas. It was as if some type of barrier had come between the pair. While Legolas had tried to extend a branch of peace to him, Elrohir remained reticent and quiet, although he still watched over Legolas like a hawk, ready for any danger.

Staring at the imposing structure carved out of ice, Legolas felt doubtful. Walking in and taking the water stone for themselves seemed wrong, even though the lakes afforded a good protection against all but the very determined. It had taken them four days to reach the castle made of ice, days of wading, and swimming at times. it left them tired and drained, in spite of their immunity to the cold. The sleet had turned to snow on the third day, and the lakes were icy and treacherous.

A pain flashed in Elrohir's eyes, and he risked a look at Legolas. He had noticed that Legolas had not eaten in at least five days, always putting his own share back into their dwindling supplies. Legolas looked so wan that Elrohir had a sudden urge to force some food down his throat. He brought himself under control, and instead opened another packet of bread.

"We _all_ need to eat," he said.

Surprise, then gratitude washed over Legolas. He had worried that he had succeeded in driving Elrohir away. While a part of him reasoned it would be better for Elrohir to be less hurt should his doom claim him, the rest of him felt cold at the thought of not having Elrohir beside him, watching for any danger. Why he had to be so dependent on Elrohir frustrated him to no end, but seeing that Elrohir still cared caused a wave of warmth to flow over him.

"Please, do not fight me, for a change," Elrohir said, mistaking Legolas's hesitation for resentment.

Not waiting for Legolas to reply, he turned away, ignoring Esendri's piercing look. In doing so, he missed Legolas biting his lip to prevent himself from saying anything.

"Let us shelter within the walls of this place, for the wind is cold," Esendri said.

Elrohir looked alarmed, remembering the enchantment of the last castle, but he did not say anything, and followed behind.

"It is beautiful," Esendri said.

"Which is why it is dangerous," Elrohir said, snorting.

The ice thrust up high into the heavens, the carvings on them no less severe or imposing than seen from the outside. The Elves felt a chill run through their spines.

"So cold," Legolas said, staring at the austere corridor receding into the distance.

"There is a light that calls to me," Legolas said, taking a step forward.

Elrohir stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"It is dangerous," he said.

"But it is singing, telling me that my heart's desire is so close!"

Legolas tried to walk around Elrohir, but was stopped as Elrohir pushed at him.

"I said: it is too dangerous!"

"Who are you to stop me?" Legolas cried, fighting back while Elrohir tried to restrain him.

A resounding slap sounded across the cavern, and Legolas snapped up to stare at Elrohir, disbelief in his eyes. The stinging of his cheek confirmed that Elrohir had hit him -- and hard too.

"Stop being such a fool!" Elrohir said, his anger failing to abate.

Blue eyes regarded him for the longest time. Elrohir was shocked to see the flickering flame in them dull. While they were so clear before, they were now murky.

"I apologise," Legolas muttered, finally looking away.

"Lass," Esendri said, touching him on the arm, as he felt some pain pass from Legolas pass into him.

"Do what you want," Legolas said. "It matters not anymore."

Elrohir started. What had he just done? And what had he just seen in Legolas's eyes?

"I will go first. I do not want to risk anything," Elrohir said, and started down the pathway.

"Yes, apart from yourself," Legolas said, resentment building up.

"Please, stop fighting," Esendri whispered into his ear.

"It is the last thing I want," Legolas said, before following Elrohir down the corridor.

While the invisible castle had led them high up into the air, the corridors of ice seemed to sprawl outwards across the wintry landscape. It was warmer within the icy structure compared with the outside world, but their breaths were still visible before them as they treaded through the magnificent tunnels that glittered like diamonds. For a while, it was almost serene.

Much time passed, before Esendri gave an involuntary jump. They had lost track of the time, and he could not say how long ago they had entered the ice palace. Only the dropping of the already-dim light indicated the passage of time.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" Legolas stopped, but Elrohir forged on.

"It has been a long time since we entered."

"Has it?" Legolas said, his gaze wondering aimlessly past Esendri. "I had not realised."

Esendri felt alarm starting to spread in his stomach. There was something about the way Legolas was looking bored and distracted which scared him.

"Can you hear --"

Esendri stopped as he saw that Legolas had disappeared down the corridor and so he rushed after him, worry multiplying with every step. Everything felt unnatural, as if brought on by an enchantment.

Up ahead, Elrohir and Legolas were conversing in toneless voices, and Esendri rushed to catch up with them.

"This way," Elrohir said.

"Perhaps that one is better," Legolas said.

Elrohir shrugged. "Maybe you can go down that one, and I will go down here --"

"Stop it!" Esendri cried, and the pair turned to stare at him. Their surprise was replaced by boredom, and they stared down the corridors again.

"We could go there," Legolas said, pointing to Elrohir's earlier choice. "I do not think it would make a difference."

"No --"

"This leads northward," Legolas insisted.

"Which is why we go south to go north," Elrohir said.

Esendri felt something flicker within him, as if Elrohir's words had awoken a nascent thought. He listened to the pair bickering without much interest as he struggled to find the form of his argument --

"Elrohir's right!" he cried, rushing to the corridor. "This is water: fluid and random! We should stop trying to find a purpose!"

Legolas and Elrohir looked startled, and Esendri almost laughed at the frown on their faces. Legolas and Elrohir's strange behaviour lacked any structure -- like water. He felt as if a great weight had been released from his shoulders as he realised the reason for their actions was simply the enchantment of the place, which they would easily overcome. Almost smiling, Esendri stepped into the corridor.

A creaking sound filled the air, and the companions tensed up. Elrohir's hand flew to his sword's hilt, and Legolas's to his bow. More creaks, and Legolas threw himself against Esendri, knocking him aside.

It was not too soon, as the ice below Esendri's feet gave way, and crack started to spider their way through the rest of the corridor.

"Lass!" Elrohir cried, as a crystal of ice thrust upwards from where Esendri had been standing. It continued to push outwards, groaning as it did, before stopping when it towered well above their heads.

When there was no further movement, Legolas took a step closer and examined the structure in the dim light. He let out a cry of surprise when he saw it contained a small, shiny stone, embedded in the thick ice.

"The stone," Elrohir said, drawing his sword from the scabbard.

"What are you doing?" Esendri said.

"Extracting it!"

"No!" Legolas cried, as Elrohir swung his blade at the ice. There was a flash of light, and a force which picked Elrohir up and threw him backwards against the wall.

Esendri found no time to wonder at Elrohir's uncharacteristic impulsivity as Legolas rushed to Elrohir. Once sure that Elrohir was unhurt, Legolas started to examine the chink in the ice Elrohir had carved out of the pillar.

"There is a crack in it! Look! It is starting to bleed!"

Elrohir approached the ice structure to take a closer look, and saw that a red liquid was starting to ooze out of the stone.

"Physical strength will not work," Elrohir said, frowning.

"I know," Legolas muttered, pressing his palm against the ice and allowing its cold to seep into his hand.

A sudden flash of inspiration hit him, and he withdrew the map stone.

"Perhaps this will tell us."

"Lass, are you sure about using magic?"

Seeing how the stone was continuing to bleed, Legolas threw caution to the wind and held the stone up near to the ice column. He waited, but there was nothing. Frustrated, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, as he shut out the image of the bleeding stone.

"Stop!" he heard Esendri cry, and started out of his trance.

Looking down at his hand, he let out a cry as he found it to be covered in silvery, viscous liquid. Startled, he managed to stop himself from dropping the stone.

"Wrong one!"

In an instant, Legolas understood, and flames shot from his hand, reducing the ice structure to a pool of water. Elrohir reached out and grabbed the water stone, covered in red liquid.

"It is freezing," he said, tearing off a strip of cloth from a cloak and wrapping the stone in it.

"Roh, your arm!" Legolas cried, as his eyes came back in to focus on the present and took in the sight of Elrohir's suddenly burnt arm.

Elrohir pushed him away.

"We must get out of here," he said, as the network of cracks seemed to widen and stretch into the distance.

"Run!" Elrohir cried, and the Elves tore down the corridor, chasing the advancing fractures in the ice.

"Which way?" Esendri shouted, as they came to the junction.

"This has five tunnels!" Legolas cried, staring around in confusion. "It had three earlier."

"Just choose one of them," Elrohir said.

Running, the Elves found the ground beneath their feet start to give way as the cracks deepened.

They had not the time to cry out as they plunged into freezing water. The ice structures around them were collapsing, sharp spikes falling from above seeking to impale them.

Legolas grabbed Elrohir's hand, took a deep breath, and dived into the water, dragging Elrohir down with him as Esendri followed them. The cold hit them hard, threatening to break through their natural defences against the elements. Once a few feet under, Legolas started to swim across, and Elrohir realised that the falling spires of ice were harmless to them at this depth.

Without thinking, Elrohir drew nearer to Legolas and put an arm around his waist as he tried to block out his fear for Legolas. Shocked, Legolas turned to stare at Elrohir, but an insistent tap on the shoulder from Esendri brought him back. Already, his lungs were starting to feel uncomfortable, but Elrohir's proximity sought to drive some of the cold away.

_Which way?_ Legolas's weak, apprehensive thought brushed Elrohir's mind.

_Hold on, Lass-nîn, just keep swimming_, Elrohir replied, tightening his grip as the pair propelled themselves forward after Esendri.

_Roh!_ The cry was filled with pain, and Elrohir's free hand flew up to Legolas's face.

Shivers started to take over Legolas, and his lungs were ready to burst. He felt Elrohir's arms around him, holding him in a heated embrace, and thus allowed himself to fall, into the warm flames --

Elrohir kicked harder still, glancing up in search of something he did not know. Esendri ahead was almost unconscious, as he too succumbed to the cold and the lack of air.

Reaching out for Esendri, a sudden adage filled Elrohir: _water flows everywhere and anywhere_. Their means of escape can to him, and he started to fight his way to the surface. As long as he believed, he would come up in the clear.

Breaking the surface, he was blinded by thick snow falling fast. He drew in a breath, and scanned the area. The shore was less than a hundred yards away, and he had to get Esendri and Legolas there.

The rest of the swim was a blur, and Elrohir found himself kneeling beside Legolas, pushing down feebly in a weak attempt to rouse him. Valar, he was so cold and tired, so bereft of any strength, but he fought on. The last thing he remembered was collapsing, falling --

xxxxx

**A/N:**

Al - Evil is afoot, but you will have to read on to find out more!

Swasti - It is always fun to play around with each character and their histories, although sometimes I wonder if it is overdone! Elrohir has to have a reason for why he is reacting in this manner towards Legolas, and I promise to reveal more about it in subsequent chapters.


	32. XXXI

XXXI

Legolas came to awareness with a jolt, drawing in a laboured breath of air. He gulped, before realising the reason for his effortful breathing was Elrohir slumped across his chest, pressing it down.

Panic rose in Legolas as he scrambled up and eased Elrohir onto his back. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he discerned a steady rising and falling of the chest, and covered Elrohir with his cloak.

Brushing the snow off his face, he looked up and spotted another body slumped a short distance away. Turning Esendri over, Legolas let out a loud gasp of horror when he saw that Esendri's lips had turned blue. Fear shot through Legolas, as he tried to wake him.

When all methods of resuscitation proved unsuccessful, Legolas allowed his alarm and exhaustion to wash through him. The quest had already claimed so many lives, and now Esendri -

"No!" Legolas screamed, swiping at the snow that threatened to cover Esendri. "No, Sen! Please, wake up, please --"

Arms held Legolas from behind, pulling him back into a comforting grip. Elrohir did not let go until Legolas's breathing had slowed down, and even then, he continued to stroke his hair.

Leaning forward to examine Esendri while Legolas looked away, Elrohir let out a small noise of surprise.

"He is still alive."

Legolas tried to move, but gave up as his abused body protested against it.

"Really?" he asked, turning to face Elrohir, unable to contain his hope.

"I can feel his heartbeat. It is slow, and faint, but steady nonetheless."

"What does it mean?"

Elrohir frowned and thought for a long time, searching his knowledge Elrond had ever taught him about healing.

"They look as if he was sleeping," Legolas said.

"Of course!" Elrohir cried, the answer rushing to him. "The low temperature has driven his body into a suspended deep state of slumber. It is why we cannot rouse him, and his breath and heartbeat has slowed!"

"I will wake him!" Legolas said, withdrawing a stone.

Elrohir grabbed his hand.

"No, Lass! It is too dangerous!"

"I can control it!" Legolas said.

"That is what I fear."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not like you using the magic so much. It seems that you are gaining mastery over it. And that, I do not like."

"I do not trust myself, either, Roh."

"We must take him with us and hope."

"We used fire against ice. Perhaps the converse might work to heal them. Perhaps the fire stone will provide us with what we seek! Each stone possesses a magic of its own. I just wish I knew more!"

Elrohir stared at the stone Legolas clutched in his hand. There was something about it that felt very wrong.

"Lass, I do not understand why a simple map stone should have some much power."

"We do not know what the others hold," Legolas said, and his face turned a shade graver. "I have not found the courage to probe them, for I fear what they might yield."

"Perhaps that is for the better," Elrohir said, frowning.

A shiver ran though Legolas, and familiar worry sprang up in Elrohir.

"Lass, I do not like how you are so affected by this. You are growing so thin, and I am worried for you."

Faced with Elrohir's plain admission of concern, Legolas did not lash out, but instead averted his gaze. Elrohir's eyes were burning, and he could not hold them, for he feared what Elrohir would read in himself.

Elrohir reached out and brushed some snow off Legolas's brow.

"'Twill only get worse, Lass, and I have never seen any look so famished or cold."

"The only thing that keeps me going is the thought I might get out of this soon. Two more stones till we find the gem. I just hope we do not sustain any more losses."

"No, Lass," Elrohir said, as the pair tried to ignore what Legolas was hinting at: that either one of them would be the next to fall.

"I miss the stars, Roh," Legolas said. "It has been a while since we saw them." _A while since I saw any light._

"Every step we take is one closer to home, Lass," Elrohir said, trying to smile.

"When I was a child, I used to marvel at how peaceful snow was, how it used to dance down without a sound. I stopped thinking of that after a while."

"Yes, I remember," Elrohir said, smiling. "Your expression when you saw the frozen waterfalls of Imladris was nothing short of mesmerising. I do not see that look of unadulterated joy often." _And I rue that it is so._

"Now I curse the very snow itself, for it strives to bury Esendri, strives to cover him before it has any right to do so! Even snow here turns against us."

"No, Lass, the snow helps to preserve his slumber. The cold prevents his body from damage."

"It is not natural. Everything is wrong! The snow, the lack of stars --"

A flicker of light caught his attention, and Legolas spun to face it, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Elrohir's hand flew to his sword, but Legolas pressed a finger to his lips. There was something in the air that felt foreign and familiar at the same time. They waited, breaths forming pale clouds against the bleak sky that spoke of neither day nor night. Half a minute, then one minute passed, before there was another flash, so faint it was almost imperceptible. Elrohir was about to speak when a second, then a third, and a fourth light sprung to life. All disappeared, and the pair were left in darkness again.

The air around them exploded with tiny lights, and Legolas and Elrohir had to try hard to suppress their instincts and lash out against them, as the lights flickered on and off, dancing, prancing, a dazzling array that came in a cloud towards them.

Legolas let out a loud gasp as they were surrounded by the light, and rose, face uplifted as he was enclosed in a sea of golden lights. Snow was falling on him thick and fast, but he did not seem to notice.

"Roh, fireflies!" he breathed. "I can hear their song!"

Elrohir stood up too, eyes fixed upon Legolas, bathed by the waltzing, flickering lights. He sucked in a deep breath as Legolas turned to him, for there was something in his face that made his stomach knot.

"I hear their song. They speak of a time when these lands were filled with goodness and light, when the snow was pure. They want it back, Roh, they are pleading for me -- for us -- to bring life back here."

Elrohir did not answer, but allowed himself to be mesmerised by the incandescent lights, allowed himself to be swept along by their dance.

"They are starting to weep!" Legolas cried, staring at Elrohir, helpless. "They are afraid, they are scared."

Taking quick steps towards Legolas, Elrohir reached out and cupped his face.

"Tell them that they should not cry. That there is still beauty left in this world. That they should not let their eyes be darkened."

Legolas attempted a smile.

"You can do better than that. I know you can."

The gentle features raised, and Legolas's face was lit up in a way that Elrohir had not seen in such a long time.

"You have not forgotten how to smile."

Before Legolas could reply, Elrohir moved such that their lips were almost brushing. Seeing Legolas's surprised look, Elrohir's mouth twitched in amusement, and he raised his face to plant a kiss on Legolas's forehead.

"I was worried that you had forgotten," Elrohir said.

"You have helped me remember."

Elrohir fell silent, and Legolas waited for him to speak.

When he did not, Legolas drew a deep breath and said, "The fireflies have told us that they will help us find the gem and destroy it. Nature itself is with us, Roh."

"As she always is. We will do this, but for now, come and get some rest. Your fingers are freezing."

Looking down, Legolas saw that Elrohir now held his fingers, and that he could feel their welcome warmth spreading into him.

"What are you thinking, Roh?"

"Where this will lead us. Whether we will see the others again."

Legolas felt his protest stick in his throat and instead stared at their intertwined hands.

Elrohir snorted, a mocking laugh spreading across his face. "'Tis cruel indeed that one realises his transgressions only when it is too late to right them."

"What are you speaking of?"

Shaking his head, Elrohir retreated into silence once more.

"Are you thinking of the one that you love?"

"Really, Legolas, I made it clear that I do not wish to divulge any further information --"

"Is it Idril?"

Elrohir's eyes grew large with surprise and then confusion as he saw something flicker across Legolas's face.

"No, Lass."

"I have seen the way she looks at you, Roh! She loves you!"

"Why are we speaking of this? What good does it --"

Legolas caught Elrohir's arm as he was about to storm off and spun him around.

"Tell her that you love her!"

Looking Legolas straight in the eyes, Elrohir said, "I cannot."

"Then you are a coward."

His temper flickering to the surface, Elrohir tried to push Legolas aside, but failed. He ceased his struggles then, and took a deep breath.

"I cannot tell her that I love her because she is not the one whom I desire."

The shock in Legolas's face was plain.

"But I thought --"

"I was careless in my youth. I took her as a lover -- Lass?"

"You were lovers? I never knew."

"There are some things which I have done that I am not proud of. I spent many nights with others in my youth, and to me they were just dalliances. I did not make it clear enough to Idril, and we courted. Through my callow ways, I made her believe that I felt more than affection for her, and she fell in love with me. When confronted, I could only tell her the truth, for I cannot give her any more. We quarrelled, and she left to nurse her broken heart. Even now I cannot look at her without guilt and shame, for I had hurt her, and in the process tore up a beautiful friendship."

Seeing the pain in Elrohir's eyes, Legolas let go of his arm and thought for a long while.

"Have you had any lovers since?"

"I sought some in need for comfort."

"For comfort?"

"The passion of our bodies can smoothen our souls for maybe a turbulent night, surely this you know."

"No, Elrohir. I do not."

Seeing the disbelief in Elrohir's eyes, Legolas pressed on, "I have never taken a lover, Elrohir, despite what you might think. Many have propositioned me, but I have always stopped short of sharing their bed with them."

"Then you have succeeded in what I have failed. You have ensured that you have not hurt another."

"Are you in need of comfort, Elrohir?"

"What?"

"I see that you are in pain, Elrohir. I wish to allay that."

"What makes you think you can do so?"

Suppressing his surprise at the frantic tone which had just crept into Elrohir's voice, Legolas tried to smile it what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"You need not worry about hurting me, Roh. I will know that it means nothing to you."

"Legolas, do you know what you are suggesting?"

Legolas laughed out loud at Elrohir's face. "I am not asking you to bind yourself to me! You told me before that there are ways around a complete joining of the bodies which will produce equally pleasurable passions, and you have just said that you find comfort in these feelings --"

"No, Legolas."

"Why? Is it because you cannot find it in yourself to desire my touch --"

Elrohir almost screamed in frustration.

"I have not had a lover for a long while, Legolas. While it used to give me pleasure, it no longer ceases to do so."

"Why?"

Elrohir hesitated. "Because --"

"When was the last time you took a lover?"

"I have not taken one since you -- since Naneth left."

A wry smile suddenly crossed Legolas's face. "I hope it is not because you promised me not to fall in love with some ellon and thus forget me! I was a child then, a child who did not understand such things! I did not know that my jealousy and the promise I elicited from you extended beyond the boundaries of friendship --"

"I cannot and will not take a lover because my heart has been captured by another."

Legolas froze, cursing himself for missing what Elrohir was trying to tell him completely.

"I apologise, Roh. I am a fool not to have realised what you were trying to say! Please forgive me."

"I have never held anything against you, Lass. There is much which you learn with time. I cannot expect you to understand the passion with which our hearts tear at us."

"Why do I feel that the truth will only scare me?"

"Come, Legolas, we must rest before the sun rises. Look, you are trembling so."

Acknowledging Elrohir's dismissal of their discussion, a sudden feeling rose in Legolas that his trembling had nothing to do with exhaustion or cold. Instead, there remained a hollow feeling at the bottom of his stomach which remained long after he had settled down for the night.

x

A/N: Sorry about the long delay, as I am currently vacationing in the tropics. Anyway, that hasn't stopped me from writing this latest chapter, which is decidely more Adult, and a definite turn in Legolas and Elrohir's relationship. And bless Legolas for being so young and feeling his way around in a time like this. He makes my heart bleed sometimes.

If you are uncomfortable with m-m themes, I would suggest that you try the non-slash version of this story available at Stories of Arda. I promise I have worked everything out so that it stays true to the main storyline. Which is of course not to say that the slash is gratituous.

Dreamer11563 - Thank you. More on the other Elves later, as things are definitely making headway between Legolas and Elrohir.

Swasti - Yes, it's horrible when two people who care so much for each other quarrel because their concern is so overwhelming. But how did you feel about this reconciliation?


	33. XXXII

XXXII

Glorfindel and Elladan followed Lithroleah and the cloaked figure for a day before they came to the edge of the great bodies of water.

"Eru!" Elladan said, staring out into the gloomy distance. "I have never heard of these bodies of water."

"There was a battle which scarred the landscape, leaving these pits."

"But I have never come across mention of it in the books --"

"Some events do not survive in the form of tomes, Elladan, especially when none live to tell the tale."

"How do you know, then?"

A quick glance at their quarry revealed that they had paused for a break on the bank of the first great lake, and so Glorfindel and Elladan retreated into tall vegetation, where Glorfindel sat down and uncorked his flask.

"A war was fought over the power of the gem after its creation. The Dyrian were on one end of the battle, and mortals on the other --"

"Mortals against the Dyrian? What did they use as their weapons? Did you not see what that _thing_ was capable of doing? What it did to Roh?" Elladan said, disbelief flooding him.

"Hear me out, young one. The humans had command of a powerful magic, a magic that drew its strength from Arda itself. They were called the fatebearers, and sought to wrest the jewel from the hands of the Dyrian.

"Battles were fought, and the sky ripped into two. Still, they were too evenly matched for any side to triumph over the other. Then, the humans brought into the war one of the first-born, a young Elf by the name of Nondwë. He was to prove to be decisive in the battle, and to be their downfall. In the midst of a harrowing fight on the summit of Mount Atilak, he slipped through the Dyrian's defences, unnoticed, for he had not the great elemental magic possessed by the fatebearers. Yet, once he took the stone, a sudden power flowed into his veins, and he directed its malice and hate at the Dyrian, reducing the proud and powerful race to ashes.

"The fatebearers celebrated, but they did so too soon, for the Makleni's bloodlust had yet to be satisfied, and Nondwë unleashed its destruction on the humans. They too, suffered the same fate as the Dyrian. These lakes are a reminded of what it is capable of unleashing should the stone be activated and its full power unleashed -- again."

"So the gem was activated before?" Elladan cried.

"Yes. But the story does not end here. Horrified by what he had done, Nondwë fled into the far north, where he dwelt in bitter solitude, spending his energy fighting its lure, fighting its call. That he managed to resist it is remarkable. What he did not know was that there was one of the fatebearers had been injured in a previous fight, and was recuperating when his comrades were killed. When he heard of the Makleni's activation, the fatebearer, Lillemir, raced to inform the Sinda. On his way, he met a peredhel, and a vision came to him that night. He dreamt of a monstrous creature, breathing flames, but with the tail of a fish, subduing a dark shade. The peredhel -- a half blood -- was the one he needed to subdue Nondwë.

"When they reached Nondwë, he had been twisted beyond hope by the dark magic and dwelt in darkness and fear. Ready to cast a spiteful flame at the peredhel, Nondwë suddenly gave out a great cry, and threw himself on the peredhel's drawn sword. He died instantly. It was then did the peredhel recognise Nondwë, his best friend."

Elladan took a deep gulp of air.

"Glorfindel, I do not like the similarities."

A long sigh escaped Glorfindel. "There are more worrying details. Nondwë was one of the noblest of the Sinda, a Prince."

"No!" Elladan cried, jumping up. In the distance, Lithroleah rose and stared into the vegetation, startled by the disturbance.

"Sit down."

"And you knew this all along! How could you, how could Ada send us here, knowing what the Fates have decreed? Should you not be concentrating your efforts on keeping Roh and Legolas as far away from the gem as possible, instead of leading them straight to it?"

"Because we believed there was a chance that they might defy it."

"Do you?"

"Do not tell me what I believe, Elladan," Glorfindel said. "Nothing is ever set in stone till it happens. Nondwë's line split, and the Princes scattered, until Oropher adopted the Silvan customs as his own. The other line turned into wanderers, never settling in one place, only to join the Royal Household in Eryn Galen as servants to the King. It is said that they did so to protect Nondwë's fate from befalling his heir."

"Esendri," Elladan said. "He was born on the same day as Legolas!"

"Yes, Elrond would have told you about Legolas's command of a special magic. It is the same power that resided in Nondwë, and it lay dormant in their bloodline, only choosing to reveal itself in two young Elves born on the same day. Legolas's mother recognised the power her son possessed, for she had a dream in which she foresaw this. She died defending him against dark forces who sought to kidnap him as a child and turn him to their side. Few know of Esendri's heritage, not even himself, which is why all the efforts have been concentrated on Legolas."

Elladan felt a shiver run through him.

"How much more do you know, Glorfindel? What else are you hiding? Why did you keep this from me?"

"How would you have reacted if I were to sit you down and tell you everything then?"

"I would have told Roh, who would have done something drastic. He will never kill Legolas."

"Which is why I have chosen to tell you this now."

Elladan shook his head. "You are asking me to kill the one who opened my brother's heart anew?'

A frown crossed Glorfindel's face. Catching it, Elladan quickly clarified himself, "I am talking about what happened with Naneth."

Glorfindel's mouth twitched, but he did not speak.

"Then, no one could talk to him, for he shut himself up in a wall of despair and guilt. When he found Legolas, all his defences came tumbling down. It took a small, lost child to teach him how to love again."

"Sometimes we are forced to make certain choices, some sacrifices --"

"I cannot promise you anything, Glorfindel."

"I do not ask anything of you, yet there is more I wish for you to know. Once he had buried Nondwë, the peredhel hid the Makleni, rendered impotent by the death of its master. With Lillemir's help, he protected it with a series of spells and magic drawn from the fatebearer's powers. Only when all the puzzles have been solved and all the trials passed, can the stone's true form be revealed, and only then can it be destroyed. Just in case the worst should happen, they arranged for a second power, the nature of which we can only guess at, to be hidden. It is said that it is the world's only hope against the wielder of the Makleni.

"All this I knew from Elrond's study of the scrolls of Hikanarwen, a series of ancient parchments left behind by Lillemir, written in a code which took us many years to decipher. While we were astounded by what they revealed, its truth was always in doubt.

"Last week, in the village, I met a woman who saw through our quest. Speaking with her, I learnt that the peredhel stayed behind in the north, where he chose mortal death over immortal guilt. His descendents remained bound to their fate of guarding the secrets which will lead to the gem. While their village was attacked by the last wave of dragons, she sent Legolas, Esendri, and Elrohir on their way."

"So it has begun," Elladan said, rubbing his suddenly aching head. "The wheels have been set in motion."

"Yes. It also appears that the cloaked one with Lithroleah is after the second source of power."

"Who is he?"

"More riddles, Elladan, more guessing in the dark."

"What of the Dyrian?"

"Of the two, we should fear him less, for at least we know that his purpose is to hunt Legolas and the gem down."

xxxxx

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Peredhel -- half-Elf  
Ada -- Papa  
Naneth -- Mother


	34. XXXIII

XXXIII

It was on the second week of their trek through the snowy landscape when a sudden change in the air caused Legolas and Elrohir to feel hopeful again. While the snow had stuck to wherever it settled on previously, it now melted upon touching their cloaks, and soon even Esendri's slumbering form ceased to be shrouded in thick white coats.

They soon came across the first geyser, starting as a plume of steam and boiling water shot out from the ground just twenty feet away, spraying them with hot froth. Grabbing Esendri, they fled to a safer distance, watching with apprehension as the geyser ran its course and fell silent again.

The ever-present fireflies, following them since their escape from the lakes, laughed out at their ignorance, and Legolas reported this to an equally put-out Elrohir.

In spite of the signs of heat and the retreating of the bitter north wind, Legolas was still freezing, a fact he no longer cared to hide from Elrohir. At night, he lay curled up in a shivering ball, and Elrohir found himself pressed up against him, attempting to keep his friend warm. Legolas did not say so, but he relished being held by Elrohir as they picked their way through the treacherous land of steaming rocks and spouting jets.

They sighted the first magma pond the next day, a lazy, oozing pool of molten heat that threatened to singe their eyebrows if they got too close. Conversation picked up, and took the place of what was becoming a strained, exhausted silence as they allowed themselves to believe they were reaching their destination.

It was when Legolas was regaling the story of particularly eventful patrol he had joined to the southern firs when he froze mid-step and dropped into a crouch under a large overhanging rock, signalling that Elrohir do the same.

A large shadow passed over them a few seconds later, as a flying best winged its way overhead, missing their forms hidden amongst large boulders.

When they were sure the beast would not come back for a second pass, Elrohir emerged from his hideout, shock and worry written all over his face.

"What was it?" Legolas said, trying to peer into the distance, willing his eyes to see beyond the steam curtain around them. "It was too large to be a dragon."

"I know not, Lass."

"We must be close, for I feel the heat of the flames burn with more intensity."

"How did you anticipate it? I heard nothing," Elrohir said, as they resumed their trek with more caution.

"The fireflies," Legolas said. "They cried out in warning."

"Thank them for me, then."

"They already know."

"Do we need the map? Or will they be able to guide us?"

"We will be able to feel it when we draw near."

Later that night, Elrohir was placing Esendri under the protective cover of a large, rock away from the magma pools and spouting jets when a low growl filled the otherwise silent air. Tensing up, he waited, the unpleasant feeling of being watched descending upon him all of a sudden. Was it his imagination, or could he just discern the raspy sound of breathing: quiet, predatory?

Still, nothing happened, and Legolas returned to find Elrohir standing guard, clutching his sword.

"What is it?" Legolas said.

"I heard a low growl of a beast. Something tells me that we are being hunted."

Legolas shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and spread his cloak on the ground. "We do not belong here."

Elrohir's uneasiness increased tenfold. Legolas had grown so used to being chased that predators failed to faze him anymore.

He was about to comment when a blazing ball of flames hurled itself upon them, and a loud, unnatural screech pierced the air.

Unsheathing his sword, Elrohir leapt forward, only to have Legolas jump on him and grab his arm.

"Run!" Legolas cried.

Ignoring a large claw coming to swipe at them, Elrohir tried to dodge it to reach Esendri.

"Roh!" This way!" Legolas screamed, pushing him out of the way.

He was too late, and a large talon slammed into Elrohir's upper arm.

Legolas reacted again by hacking at the offending claw with his knife, and the nail broke into half, part of it remaining embedded in Elrohir.

An enraged scream broke through the air, as Elrohir felt himself being dragged by Legolas, and they ducked down one of the narrow paths through the boulders, avoiding steaming pools of water and bubbling magma ponds. The creature was hot in pursuit behind them, as it plunged through the heated pools with nary a second glance, smashing at boulders and roaring.

"No!" Legolas cried as Elrohir tried to turn back, and the pair struggled, losing precious time.

"But, Esendri --"

Elrohir found himself being pinned to a boulder as Legolas pressed their bodies together. Before he could say anything, a spidery sheet of ice exploded from Legolas's hand and grew around the pair, entombing them against the boulder.

"What --"

"Hush!" Legolas said, face twisted in concentration.

Faced with Legolas's close proximity, Elrohir could feel his rapid heartbeat against his chest, and feel his quick breath against his face, as the sheet of ice grew thicker, wrapping them so tight that Elrohir would not have been able to move even if Legolas were to let go of him.

Through the corner of his eye, Elrohir saw an orange haze appearing from behind a boulder, rendered shapeless and crystalline through the thick wall of ice.

_It is coming_, Elrohir probed Legolas's consciousness with his thought.

Legolas's eyes flickered to the right, but he was unable to move his head. Instead, his fixed his icy blue gaze on Elrohir's face and smiled, trying to assuage Elrohir's fear.

The orange shape grew bigger, and a low rumble shook the ice, sending vibrations through it as Elrohir stared on in fascinated horror. A squeeze around his wrist told him that Legolas had been holding his arm all this while, and his eyes flew to the face just inches away from his own. A shiver ran through Elrohir despite the calm reassurance in Legolas's eyes as he felt how cold Legolas's hand and chest felt against his own warm body.

A rumble rocked the ice, and Elrohir's eyes shot to the side to see a long tail come to hit the ice again.

_I apologise, Roh._ Legolas's thoughts reached him, causing Elrohir to turn his attention back --

Lips pressed against his own, causing Elrohir to almost choke in surprise. He attempted to break away in alarm, but Legolas breathed out, and a cold draft swept through Elrohir's body.

A surprised growl sounded outside, and the creature stopped attacking as Legolas broke away from Elrohir, his eyes even more piercing than ever, his expression gentle.

Legolas's half-smile was not returned, as Elrohir tried to keep his embarrassment down. Even in the poor light, his red face would not go unnoticed by Legolas.

The creature roared outside, before bounding away.

Minutes passed, and Elrohir grew more awkward with each passing second, the combined effect of his body being bereft of any warmth, and another pressed against him in their claustrophobic cocoon too much for him to bear.

"Roh?" Legolas whispered as Elrohir's discomfit reached a new level.

Elrohir ignored him, and tried hard to distract himself from the cold by thinking of something, anything --

"Roh!" Legolas said, more insistently this time, as his fingers squeezed Elrohir's wrist. "Do not fear the cold."

"What did you do?" Elrohir said, trembling.

A shadow passed across Legolas's face.

"The creature is drawn to heat. The ice keeps us hidden from its senses."

"How do you know?"

Legolas hesitated for a while. "He did not attack Sen as his body temperature was too low to belong to any living creature. It is why I had to pass some of the magic from the stone to you, for it could sense your warm body, even through this ice."

Struggling to come up with an answer, Elrohir gave up, and settled for staring at Legolas, trying to control his shivers.

"You get used to the cold," Legolas said.

"The magic is taking over you," Elrohir said. "Can you not stop it?"

"Should I? It has saved us and brought us this far."

"The ice shields us, but for how long? And where do we find the fire stone?"

"We wait till the answers come to us, Roh. Be patient."

Patience was something Elrohir did not have in abundance at the moment, not when he was held in so restricted a shell, but still, he fought to keep it from showing.

An awkward silence came over the pair, before it was broken by both trying to speak at the same time. Restrained laughter greeted their attempt, and they exchanged understanding smiles.

"You first," Legolas said.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Elrohir said.

Legolas smiled. "I was about to ask if you thought it safe now."

Elrohir had not the time to respond when the ice around them gave a great shudder, before it shattered into millions of pieces.

Free to move, Legolas backed away from Elrohir and affixed a scrutinising gaze on him.

"Something about you has changed, Roh."

_Many things have._

"Do you wish to tell me something, Elrohir?"

Legolas waited for an answer, and showed his disappointment when he received none.

"I do not know if you will continue to feel the cold. Either way, time is running out. I fear Sen's slumber should not be prolonged any more than it has been."

Two days later, the coldness in Elrohir's limbs had not ceased to abate, although he continued to curl around Legolas as they slept. While they had not come into contact with the fire-breathing creature, neither dared hope that they had shaken it off their track.

"Almost there," Legolas said, as they climbed another peak and stared down at the simmering land before them.

The nervous feeling in Elrohir's stomach refused to die, and he nodded as a sudden wave of nausea overcame him.

Before he could speak, a low growl sounded.

Elrohir drew his sword, and flew at the beast, striking it hard with his blade. Darkness overcame his vision instantly.

When Elrohir came to, he saw Legolas standing before him, watching the creature, holding his sword.

Struggling to sit up, Elrohir noted the heat straightaway. Feeling his movement, Legolas raised his hand in warning for him to remain silent. A low purr escaped the creature as it sniffed at Esendri's cold body. Legolas took a step back, before crouching down just in front of Elrohir.

"Roh?" he whispered, eyes still fixed on the creature.

"I am unhurt."

The pair watched as the beast placed a paw on Esendri. Elrohir tried to jump up, but Legolas held him down with a firm grip. The flames surrounding the creature touched him and spread out and seemed to disappear into his flesh.

"What is it doing?" Elrohir said.

Legolas's frown deepened as a sudden flare engulfed the limp body, setting it alight.

"Sen!" Legolas cried, but found he could not withstand the heat and had to drop back.

A tail came flying at Legolas, forcing him back as it caught his side. He dropped the sword and stumbled back, clutching his burnt arm.

Elrohir caught Legolas as he fell back, grimacing in pain. Winding his arms around Legolas, Elrohir pulled him back out of reach.

Flinging Legolas to the ground, Elrohir picked up the sword and charged at the creature, but he was too late. Flames sprung up around Esendri, engulfing him, forcing Elrohir backwards.

By the time Elrohir was able to look up again, the creature was gone, and Legolas was stumbling towards the still body of his friend.

Before either could react, Esendri gave out a low murmur.

"Sen?" Legolas cried, cupping his face.

"Lass," Esendri croaked, disorientated and groggy. He thought for a long time more before saying, "Where is the ice?"

"It has been replaced by warmth," Legolas said, as Elrohir applied a salve on his arm. "The creature of fire saved you; Roh, he woke him from their deep freeze!"

"But how is it possible?" Elrohir said.

"We were fools not to realise he wanted to help us!"

"It tried to attack us!"

"I am cold, Roh. He might have been trying to save me, but the magic was too powerful for him."

"You are too powerful, Lass," Esendri said, his face growing grimmer. "The magic is drawn from you. But now the fiery beast is calling for you!"

"What?" Elrohir said.

"It is telling me that you must go to its lair and seek it out -- alone."

"I will not allow that," Elrohir said.

"You do not have a choice, Lass. It wants to tell you about the fire stone, and its secrets are for your ears alone. It means you no harm. Please go; we will wait for you here."

"I do not fear him even if he meant me harm, Roh," Legolas said, before turning away.

"You must follow the fireflies," Esendri said. "They will lead you."

Once Legolas was gone, Esendri winced and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"How did you know?" Elrohir said, brows knitted so tightly they formed a line.

"I know more, Elrohir. While I slept I entered a world filled with whispers and mist. There, I was instructed on what I had to do should Legolas fail. It appears that even beings of a world beyond what we know are eager for Legolas to succeed, as the Dyrian seeks to control their wrathful and bitter spirits and put them to march for him. I do not trust them, but they are on our side -- for now."

"What must you do, then?"

"Both Lass and I have the power to destroy the gem. Yet, Legolas has been marked -- as you have been."

"What?"

"The dragon marked you, while the fire beast, that chimera marked Lass. You are two of a pair -- as I am with him. He is not meant to know that I have the ability to possess the gem, as the spirits seem to think he would kill me if he should be told this."

"You know that is not true!"

"I know not what to believe anymore, Elrohir. I do not doubt Lass, but I do fear what we face."

Elrohir did not answer, allowing his thoughts to surround him and wrap them in their suffocating embrace as he stared at the slow-flowing magma carving paths through the canyon below. His steady gaze did not betray the rush of tumultuous emotions that raged within him, each crying out for his unwavering attention.


	35. XXXIV

XXXIV

_Welcome, son of Thranduil._

"Who are you?"

_Why do not ask what I am?_

"What do you want from me?"

_Why do you not ask what I can do for you?_

"Please, I wish to return to my friends."

_You are lucky to have friends. The question is: will they stand beside you as you fight?_

Legolas felt an irrational anger rise in him. "Of course they will!"

_You are certain of this. Yet, where are they now?_

"You told me to come here alone."

A long sigh seemed to vibrate through the rocks and the earth, filling the air with a desolate melancholy.

_Do you know anything about being alone? I brought you here for a reason. You already know about the stones, and their power is starting to fuse with yours._

"Is that what you have called me here for? To waste my time with words that impart no new knowledge?"

_Why are you so angry?_

Slamming his hand against a rock in frustration, Legolas stood to leave.

Yet, something seemed to hold him back, and he paused in his step, anger lessening.

"I do not know why."

_Can you walk away from the chance to save those whom you love?_

"Are they in danger?"

_They will be if you leave now._

"Where are you? Why do you not show yourself?"

At his feet, a sudden flash of fire sprung up from the ground around him.

Having no time to react, Legolas was shocked to find the flames educed no pain as they touched him, wrapped themselves around him, danced through him.

_This is who I am._

The flames spun around like dancers in spring, forming the image of a young child.

_And this._

It flickered, growing taller, more refined, stronger, more powerful.

"Stop it!"

_Stop what, Lass?_

"You are not him! Go away!"

_But I will never leave you, Lass. I promised to be here for you._

Elrohir closed around Legolas, dancing through him.

"No! Go away!" Legolas cried, his confusion reaching greater heights.

_Save me, Lass! I am drowning! Save me!_

Legolas reached out to grasp at Elrohir, and was shocked to find that his fingers closed in on something tangible, just when they should have been greeted with thin air and mere flames.

_Well done, Thranduilion._

Staring at the crimson stone in his palm, comprehension flooded over Legolas.

_This is the stone you require. You have demonstrated your love; you have laid it bare before me, and I am impressed by what I see. No, do not speak, for my time is limited._

_There will be many who pretend to help you, but do not listen to them. Only your heart will tell you what to do. You have the fire, the water, the air, leaving you metal. Once they combine, you have to bring them to the peak of Mount Gazet, where the elements converge and flow into one. The stone will glow, it will burn, sparkle, mesmerise, cry to you, ask for you. Wait, resist the urge to take it, and do not yield to temptation nor hatred. Only when everything has faded can you act._

"What should I do?"

The image of Elrohir produced a fiery long blade and brought it down on his palm, revealing a long, deep cut.

_Give me your hand_.

Legolas hesitated.

_Do you trust me, Lass?_

"Only if you are Roh," Legolas said.

He almost cried out in shock as the fiery figure slashed the blade across his palm and pressed both of theirs together. Intense waves swept through Legolas, and he found himself gasping for air.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Legolas said, feeling a part of himself start to drain away through the cut.

He tried to struggle, but found that his hand was caught fast.

"Roh, please!"

Flaming eyes rose to meet his.

_So cold, Lass. Let me give you some heat. Let me warm you._

"Stop!" Legolas cried again.

The hold on his hand gave way, leaving behind a stewing landscape of steam and fire.

Scrambling to his feet, Legolas studied his palm and found a large burn ran across where the flaming blade had been brought down.

"Are you still here?"

_Well done. The Dyrian has been purged from you. He can no longer find you, and it is now up to you to find him._

"What?"

His question was answered only by the silent bubbling of molten fire.

"Speak to me!"

Minutes passed, and it soon became clear he was alone. For the first time in a very long while, Legolas felt warm, a heat that emanated from the cut on his palm which still glowed red. He thought till his head hurt, but could not make sense of what had just transgressed. What had the creature done, and why had it assumed Elrohir's form?

With a sudden jolt, Legolas realised that he could no longer see the fireflies.

The stone started to burn and hum, and closer examination revealed flashing sparks beneath the smooth surface.

Keeping the stone, Legolas returned to where Elrohir and Esendri were waiting for him anxiously.

"We now have the fire stone," Legolas said before either of them could speak.

Esendri's frown turned into a smile.

"Without much harm coming to you?"

"Surprising?" Legolas said, throwing a glance at Elrohir, who was staring at the ground. "Roh, what is wrong?"

Esendri pointed at a bandage on Elrohir's hand.

"A cut appeared on Elrohir's palm, and it started bleeding. We tried to stem it, but it is unlike anything we have ever seen before."

"What?" Legolas said, careful to keep his own hand out of sight. For some reason, he did not want them to see the glow that was only just starting to fade; at least not until he had turned things over in his mind further.

"I cannot explain it, Lass. A sharp pain exploded across my palm, and there was a long cut across it."

"Can I see it?"

"If you wish."

Undoing the bandages, Legolas saw that a moist redness stained the inner layers of cloth.

Wiping the salve away, Legolas examined the wound, its fat droplets coalescing with anomalous slowness.

"It looks like it is crying. Why, Roh?" Legolas said.

"There are many reasons why I might do so, Lass."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"Then perhaps we should move on."

Watching Legolas start to pack up, Elrohir said, "Lass, you were never alone."


	36. XXXV

XXXV

The trio came upon the graveyard just past midday, and shocked gasps escaped them as they cast their eyes out into the horizon. As far as the eye could see, swords of all shapes stood jammed into the simmering ground, stretching far beyond the austere metal tower which had been guiding them for the last two days.

"Metal," Legolas said, suddenly feeling the stones close to his chest start to sing.

"So we walk into the tower and claim the stone for ourselves?" Esendri said.

"Would there be any asking you to allow me to enter it alone, Lass?" Elrohir said, irony lining his words.

"You know I am the only one who can claim the stone, Roh," Legolas said, refusing to meet his eyes.

Elrohir seemed to want to reach forward and touch Legolas, but quickly retracted his outstretched hand.

"Why do you shrink?" Esendri said.

Legolas turned to Esendri, a puzzled frown on his face for he had not seen Elrohir's actions. Elrohir, however, was less impressed, and glowered at Esendri.

"Why do you not reach for him?" Esendri continued, refusing to acknowledge Elrohir's frantic shakes of the head. "What do you fear? That he should recoil from your --"

Jumping between them as Elrohir rushed at Esendri, Legolas pushed Esendri out of the way while whipping around to face the livid Elrohir.

"Roh! Never have I known you to be anything but kind and gentle, and yet you have raised your fist against Lord Eilwar and now Sen!"

Breaking away, Elrohir closed his eyes but refused to answer.

Legolas moved forward then, making to touch Elrohir's face. Before he could reach him, Elrohir slapped his hand aside and bounded away.

"Roh --"

Esendri held him back.

"Let go of me, Esendri. I must speak to him!"

"He wants to be alone, Legolas."

Frustration rose in Legolas anew as the enigma surrounding Elrohir only deepened further. "What is wrong, Esendri? Why does he shrink from me? Once upon a time Elrohir would open his heart and lay it completely bare before me, there was once when we knew no secrets from one another. Yet now I fear I know him no longer!"

"He fears what you will find. He fears it will repulse you."

"What will repulse me, Esendri? Elrohir is not capable of doing aught that will earn my contempt! Do you know something, Sen? Tell me!"

To his greatest ire, it was Esendri's turn to avoid his eyes. "It is not my place, Legolas. You know that whatever it is Elrohir hides from you is his to reveal and his alone. I cannot do that for him."

Legolas slammed his fist against a rock, watching languidly as his knuckles started to redden.

"What are you doing to yourself, Roh?" he whispered.

"It hurts you to see him like this," Esendri said after a long silence. "It hurts you more than anything to see him in such pain."

"Aye that I do, Sen. What are you saying?"

"That you should still your mind and listen to what your feelings are trying to tell you."

To his greatest shock, Legolas felt a cold wave of fear spread through him and he started trembling without any understanding as to what was causing it.

"What is happening to me, Sen? I am filled with such strange feelings that I cannot control, and it is all I can do just to keep them simmering under the surface. What is going on?"

Esendri took him into his arms and held him close. Legolas was still so in need of help and reassurance. He had always looked to Elrohir for comfort, and now that the peredhel was having difficulty keeping his own control in check, Legolas had lost the one source of constancy in his life, at a time when he needed it the most.

"I will not ask you to tell me anything against your will, Legolas, but sometimes voicing your fears can lead to strength."

Staring off into the expanse of dead swords before him, Legolas whispered, "I do not even know what I fear anymore. I fear for you, I fear for Arda, and I fear so much for Roh. Every waking minute I am filled with questions, everywhere I turn I see another mocking me. Why does it have to be me, Sen? Could it not have been another chosen for this fate? Why me?"

Esendri did not answer, even though his thoughts were hit with sudden clarity. No, it did _not_ have to be Legolas. Fate always laid out an alternative path; two of a kind.

The answer came to Esendri then. He knew what had to be done, and even the Valar themselves would have difficulty tearing him away from his decision.

x

Legolas and Esendri spent the rest of the afternoon perched on the high ground observing the land that stretched before them, discussing the best course of action, waiting for Elrohir to return.

Twilight set in and gave way to a black night devoid of stars, and still Elrohir did not return. Thinking that he was fighting a losing battle, Esendri still insisted that Legolas take some rest while he kept the first watch that night. Yet to his surprise, Legolas's worry and fear did nothing to prevent the exhausted prince from falling into an immediate slumber as he lay leaning against a large rock, his eyes glazing over before eventually closing and falling into a deep sleep.

It was only Esendri's touch on the shoulder that roused him, and it was a while before he could push the sleep away from his eyes.

"Elrohir!" he cried, sitting upright, breathing hard. The dream he was having came back to him with full force, and he felt his stomach churn once again.

"He has not returned, Legolas," Esendri said, breaking a piece of lembas and handing it to Legolas with a flask of drink.

Legolas ran a hand across his face, smudging the dirt across it again. There it was again, the twisting of his insides that rocked through him with increasing frequency as the days went by.

Pushing aside all thoughts, he forced himself to take a draught of water before saying, "Where could he be?"

"I have not seen him, Legolas. We must make a choice. As you slept I studied the swords, and our best chance is to pass through them while daylight still falls upon the earth."

"We must find Roh first!" Legolas cried, understanding what Esendri was saying. If they moved on, there would be no chance of Elrohir finding them again.

"We will lose a day."

"I will gladly lose a year if it means we find Elrohir!"

Esendri let out a deep sigh. "I hate myself for saying this, but if Elrohir does not appear by dawn tomorrow, we shall have to go in without him."

The look on Legolas's face told Esendri all the answers to his questions, but still he hardened his heart.

"One day, Legolas. One of us should wait here lest he return."

"I shall search for him then," Legolas said, strapping on his weapons.

It was past midnight when Legolas stumbled back to Esendri, utterly exhausted. He was so tired he collapsed onto the ground, barely glancing at the flute Esendri was fingering in his hands.

"I have scoured miles around us, Sen, and yet he is nowhere to be found!"

"He may have decided to enter the tower without us."

Legolas pushed himself up into a sitting position and hugged his knees to him. How could he have been such a fool not to think of that? After all, Elrohir had offered to go in --

"Is it of any use to ask if we should go in now?" he said.

"No Lass. Watch."

Puzzled, Legolas turned around and let out a gasp when he heard the humming begin. Cúron looked down bright that night, and a dull buzzing started to fill the air, a low vibration that brought to mind thousands of gravely voices singing together in a strange ritual.

"The swords are shuddering!" Legolas cried, noticing the rumbling passing through the hundreds upon thousands of swords before them.

"It is a lament."

"How do you know?"

"It occurred last night too."

"How could I have missed it?"

"Wait. Listen. Watch."

The humming swelled and fell a few times, as the swords continued to quiver and strain against the invisible shackles that chained them to the ground.

"Each one of them had a master. Each one of them protected the one who wielded it. now they have all fallen," Esendri said.

Then, a loud wail ripped through the clear night air, and Legolas blinked as he saw rivulets of blood burst from the ground where the swords were embedded. They flowed, slowly at first, before gathering into a crimson river that meandered lazily across the land.

"There was less blood shed last night," Esendri said quietly.

"Time is chasing us," Legolas said, finally understanding. "There will be no waiting for Roh if he has indeed fallen behind."

Looking at the way Legolas was biting the insides of his cheeks, Esendri knew that he was close to crumbling. But they had to carry on, had to abandon Elrohir if necessary, just as they had to leave the rest of their friends behind earlier. And Elrohir was just like the rest of them, to be placed after the quest. Was he?

Legolas drew a shuddery breath. He felt sick to the stomach just thinking of Elrohir. Why was he so dependant? Why were his emotions raging so suddenly out of control when they should be calm and collected? Kingdom before self, the needs of his people before his own. Had his father's teachings not taught him anything? But it was not himself that he worried for. It was -- Elrohir.

"Look!" Esendri tugged at his sleeve, jolting him out of his thoughts.

Turning around, he swallowed his gasp as he saw the flashes dancing in the moonlight. Swords leaping about, spinning, cutting the air. Even from their high vantage point could they hear the swishing noise as the metal blades twirled around, the loud clash of metal --

"Roh!" Legolas cried, abandoning all other thoughts.

He turned and ran down the steep slope as fast as he could, not caring that he was dislodging rocks. He heard Esendri cry for him and start to chase after him, but he was driven by such an urge that he could no longer stop.

"Legolas!"

Stopping a few yards away from where the first swords stood, Legolas felt panic try to weasel its way into his already foggy brain. Elrohir was nowhere in sight, and there was no longer any sound of blades glancing against each other.

"Stop, Legolas!" Esendri cried, finally catching up.

"I do not see him," Legolas said, scanning the horizon.

"He has entered the tower."

Legolas felt his heart ease upon hearing Esendri's hopeful proclamation.

"How do you know?"

"I saw him do so."

"He will still be in danger."

"Then let us enter it."

Taking a step forward, Legolas was held back by Esendri.

"Elrohir entered the tower from the south-west."

"I espied an easier route from the east."

Esendri let out his breath as Legolas nodded and followed him. It seemed that he was too preoccupied with wanting to enter the tower to be able to see through the lie.

"Why did he approach the tower? Did he really think he could claim the stone on his own?"

"Come, Legolas, the sooner we enter it, the faster we shall find Master Elrohir."

Nodding, Legolas carried on in mute silence. At the entrance to the tower, he paused. All his instincts were screaming at him, telling him to run, to flee before it was too late, and they were overwhelming in their strength. Yet there was another emotion that clashed with them, stubbornly refusing to allow himself to surrender to the pull away from the castle.

"Decide, Legolas, before it becomes impossible to retreat," Esendri said.

"I have no choice but to go forth," Legolas droned with a toneless voice, frightening Esendri with the dullness.

"You do not have to, Legolas."

Legolas nudged Esendri's hand aside. "Elrohir is in there."

"We can wait --"

"Would he have waited were I in there? Would he have waited had it been me?"

Esendri's gaze dropped. "No."

"Then come, let us --"

"But something feels wrong about this! Surely you can feel it as much as I do! Those swords, what are they? And what guards this place? Elrohir had to fight to get in, and yet we walked right up to it! What does it mean?"

Deep down, Legolas too had the same misgivings, but how could he have so many doubts when Elrohir was within, in danger?

He turned to Esendri, took a deep breath, and said, "Esendri, I will be walking in there for I cannot leave Elrohir to his doom."

To his surprise, Esendri gave a small nod of assent without further protest. "I would have thought poorly of you had you not decided to enter. Know that I will be with you whatever befalls us, Legolas. All that I urge is that you do not allow your emotions to cloud your judgement. Elrohir would not want it any other way either."

Taking a moment to digest his words, Legolas pushed at the large metal doors, sword drawn, already expecting danger. The doors swung open with much whirring, and a large gust of warm air flew at them, almost blinding them with its heat.

Their eyes stretched wide at a sight of metal cogs, all sizes large and small, linking together to form a still, towering mechanism that filled the entire cavernous interior of the building. Although he had seen crude, simple cogs used in Dwarven drawbridges, Legolas had neither heard of nor even imagined such a machine could ever exist.

"What is it?" Esendri whispered.

"Where is Elrohir?" Legolas muttered, taking a step forward.

A full minute passed as they waited and listened, studying the complicated machinery before them. Then, all of a sudden, the blade of their drawn swords started to hum and quiver, and try as they might, they could not get them to be stilled.

More time passed without anything happening, and Legolas ventured forth to stand before the contraption, his eyes flitting from cog to cog, trying to work it out.

"I cannot see a way out of this room," Esendri said.

"Nor any other way in," Legolas said, having completed a full circle around the structure. "How could Roh have come in from the west?"

Esendri's silence caused his heart to drop to his knees.

"Esendri?"

"We need to find a way to retrieve the stone first," Esendri said.

Anger washed over Legolas. "You lied," he said, trying to keep his voice down. "You did not see Elrohir come in."

"No."

Legolas felt a sudden desire to break into sobs, and yet he knew not the reason for it. Just thinking about the implications of Esendri's confession were too much for his numb mind to bear.

"But there were no longer any sounds of battle."

The thought that leapt to Legolas's head along with the feelings it evinced were so terrible that he saw his world clouding over for a while.

"We do not know that he did not find another way in," Esendri said, holding his breath as he watched Legolas struggle.

"Why of course!" Legolas cried, slapping his forehead. "He must have found another way in! How silly of me! Now, let us work this piece of metal so we can locate Roh and leave soonest!"

Esendri's face was pinched as he looked at the forced optimism which Legolas sketched onto his face.

"Legolas --"

"Look, there are handles here, mayhap we are meant to turn them!"

"Stop pretending, Legolas. I know what you are thinking, what you are feeling --"

Legolas ignored him and applied force to the handle attached to a wheel. He let out a startled cry as it turned easily, causing the next one to do so as well. He fought against the force and quickly stopped it from moving any further.

"It is all connected!" Esendri cried, comprehension dawning upon him as well.

"Yes, and if we turn it in the correct way, the stone will reveal itself!"

Excitement started to fill Legolas as he started to study the various components. "'Tis the most complicated idea I have ever seen, Sen! Look how the parts fit together so that with one crank of the wheel, the entire thing will obey my command! How long it must have taken for them to build this!"

"Be careful."

"This way!" Legolas cried, turning the handle in a clockwise direction.

The pair held their breaths, then took surprised steps back as a low groaning filled the air. Many tonnes of metal slowly creaked into life. Cogs protested at rubbing against one another after centuries of dormancy, and spurts of steam seemed to rise from it.

The Elves stared as the metal parts grinded ahead. Their minds were completely filled by the sheer novelty of the idea. Who would have thought of fitting together so much steel, making them work against each other to produce a monstrosity like this, the final purpose of which still confounded them.

Then, as if by magic, a platform hidden high amongst many pipes and tubes was lowered with measure towards them, its pace steady, the descent almost natural.

"What do we do?" Esendri whispered as the platform stopped before them.

"It will take us somewhere," Legolas said, stepping onto it without any further deliberations.

"I wish you will be less reckless, Legolas," Esendri said as he followed, making sure he was well in the centre and away from the edges as they were lifted off the ground. Scaling great trees was one thing, but this unnatural, tall tower was another.

"A truly odious contraption," Legolas muttered, staring at the machine with contemptible fascination.

"Do you think so?" Esendri said, truly surprised, for Legolas had been so absorbed in his study of it earlier.

"Ai, Sen. It is so unnatural; it feels as if Man was not meant to have such command over metal in such vast quantities! Imagine what it would be like had unfriendly forces commanded the swords outside! Hurling faceless bits of metal would only widen the scale of destruction."

"But you must concede that a single crank of the handle producing a spectacle such as this is a wondrous sight!"

Legolas turned to Esendri and looked him in the eyes, and his tone was solemn when he spoke.

"The day we rely on metal to do our work for us is a dire age indeed, Esendri."

Falling silent, Esendri instead studied the magnificent view of the structure all around them and saw that Legolas spoke true. When one peeled past the easing of the burden by impersonal structures, he could see what terrible potential for devastation there was in it.

"I hope we will not see that day," he whispered eventually.

Legolas squeezed his shoulder, tightening his grasp as the platform came to a sudden stop within the complicated machinery near the ceiling of the tower. A quick look around showed that there was a door hidden a few feet away from them.

Running across metal beams, Legolas threw open the door before Esendri could stop him, and the pair climbed the stairs up into a cold room with a metal structure which rose high into the spire.

The door clanged shut behind them, leaving them staring up at the spire of the tower from the inside.

Just as Esendri was about to speak, a humming noise started up, and the walls were filled with flickering images that seem to have a life of their own playing out before them.

Blinking in surprise, a cold dread built in their stomachs when they realised that they were being offered a look into a terrible vision. A vision where men hewed down venerable trees to make way for large furnaces that belched smoke, turning the sky orange and grey with the drive to create weapons of greater power which they could use against each other in their never-ending quest for domination over the next. With the aid of their new servants, men multiplied, filling the world with their numbers, driving the Old People deeper and deeper into the wild parts that remained, deep into the ground --

The images stopped as quickly as they started, and Legolas found that he had balled his fists so hard that his fingernails hurt the flesh of his palm.

"Was that the future?" Esendri said.

"It was a future," Legolas whispered. "Elbereth, Sen, what lies behind the power of this gem that I seek?"

Clasping Legolas's hand, Esendri said, "I have faith in you, Legolas."

Unease and hesitation came over Legolas again. "Do you think Roh is in this tower?"

"We can hope, Legolas. Let us climb this structure and find what we seek."

Following Esendri up the structure, Legolas's mind was buzzing so much that it hurt, reeling from the new information and experiences he had been forced to go through. It felt as if a thick layer of fog now enveloped everything about him.

"Legolas!"

His attention flicked back to the present as he saw that they had reached the top of the structure, which led out of the building into an exposed platform. The wind gusted through their ears as they saw that a cauldron sat a trickle of liquid metal bubbling silently. From the cauldron flowed pipes which took the liquid through the hollow structures, down into the tower below.

They peered over the cauldron. Within bubbled a viscous liquid of silver hue, simmering slowly, lazily.

Legolas raised his sword and dipped the tip of his scabbard into the liquid and let out a surprised noise when he heard the sizzling and felt his sword quiver. Withdrawing it, he saw that a thin layer of metal now covered the tip of the scabbard, through which the original design could still be seen.

"The power of the stone stirs within this metal," Legolas said, for he could feel the singing of the other stones to be reunited with the last element.

Without waiting for Legolas to speak further, Esendri plunged his hand into the churning liquid.

The pain flared up over Legolas, and he nearly fell backwards with shock.

"Sen!" he gasped, as he saw Esendri withdraw his arm and crumble before the cauldron, writhing by the foot of it.

He held Esendri close to him, shocked by the tears that poured down Esendri's face.

Panicking, he poured a wave of magic into Esendri, hoping to offer some alleviation to his pain, and was gratified to feel it absorbed instantly. Some of the pain subsided, but Esendri was still grimacing and fighting with something.

Legolas was about to let loose another wave when he felt Esendri resist it.

"The pain will pass," Esendri croaked.

"Why, Sen, why did you do it?"

"Look."

Legolas's mouth hardened when he saw that Esendri's left hand was encased in a glove of metal all the way up to his elbow, rendering his fingers stiff and unmoving. Within those dead fingers now rested a grey stone.

A sob worked its way through Legolas, and he shuddered as he suppressed it. Something told him that Esendri would never again have the use of his hand, and that he had done so in order to prevent the same from happening to Legolas.

"Why, Sen?" he cried again. "We could have found another way."

Esendri thrust the stone at Legolas.

"Keep it. There was no other way."

"I could have done it!"

"There is much more reserved for you to do. Come, let us descend and get out of this place soonest."

Helping Esendri down the structure, Legolas felt his limbs like stone, refusing to obey his commands. Yet he persisted, determined to bring his friend to safety.

Once at the bottom, he settled Esendri against the wall and said, "Sen, rest while I see if there is a quicker way out of this."

"There isn't."

Whipping up, the Elves saw the door to their side had opened and streaming in were human soldiers all armed to the teeth. How had been caught unaware from the clanking of armour and heavy footsteps?

One of the men stepped out from the crowd and removed his helmet.

"We meet again, Elves. And what a strange place too, so far north in this stinking, festering hole."

Legolas's eyes swept the number of soldiers still entering the room and surrounding them in a tight circle. Even if Esendri were not injured, they would have difficult fighting their way through so narrow an escape route. Still, his mind continued to churn as he watched the man with an impassive face.

"Well, well. Last time around you escaped my clutches. I shall see that it happens not again this time," Marnor continued to revel in his moment of triumph. "And what a very little chase you have let us onto! Half my men are dead because of you. Oh yes, I will make sure you pay indeed."

Catching Ifrit's eye, Legolas was unsure whether to feel relieved or uneasy when the boy gave a reassuring tilt of the head. He had been trustworthy so far, but who was to say he would not betray them at the last moment?

"And your friend. Does he have a name?"

Legolas looked like he was about to speak, but Esendri shot him a look and he kept his silence.

"Pray tell where the prince is! Not questing after more jewels now, is he? Do not think I can't see you, fair Elf, you will keep your hands where I can see them. Otherwise you both die."

Doing as he was told, Legolas placed his hands by his sides, taking them away from where they had started to reach into his tunic.

"Now then, where were we? Yes. The jewels. Do you have them?"

"What makes you think we do?" Esendri said.

"There were three of you we were after. The prince is nowhere to be seen. There is thus two possibilities: he took them with him and left you behind to rot, or you stole them from him and left him to rot."

"You show little understanding of allegiance," Legolas said, unable to keep his contempt any further.

Marnor let out an incensed snort. "I know more than you think about greed, Elf! I have many men here, and if you fight for me, we have a chance against the Dyrian. Otherwise we all die. Answer me: where are the jewels?"

"You want them for yourself," Legolas said. "You mean to betray your ally."

"An allegiance suggests choice is entering into the bargain. We had none."

"Very well then, what are your terms?" Legolas said, moving back slowly towards Esendri.

"Good, this is the attitude I like. After all, we cannot always be running around in circles after forces who seek to impose their mastery over us. But my terms are these: you hand over the jewels, I spare your entire race from destruction. The Dwarves shall become our slaves, and you will be free to do whatever you want."

Legolas pretended to think, took a step forward, and in a flurry of movement, slain four soldiers with a stroke of his suddenly drawn sword.

Marnor roared in anger, screaming for his men to attack the Elves. This they did to their detriment, as another few fell under the attack from both Legolas and Esendri. But there were many men, and slowly they took down each of their fallen companion's places and forced the Elves back into the wall.

Chuckling in triumph, Marnor felt a sudden cold blade press to his neck. He struggled, but a sharp pain forced him to let out a cry as he felt a cut form on the side of his throat.

"Throw down your weapons!" Ifrit cried, an extra level of command in his strong voice. Gone was the slight bow of the head whenever he spoke to Marnor, gone was the lowering of the eyes as he acquiesced to commands barked at him.

Some of the soldiers heard him and whipped around in surprise, but most were still too focused upon the Elves to notice.

"Ifrit, what --"

"Tell your men to stop," the boy whispered into his ear. "Or I shall slit you from ear to ear."

Utterly confused, Marnor nevertheless felt the blade exude a little more pressure, and he cried out as the full implication of Ifrit's betrayal sunk in. His face turned pale then purple then red.

"Why, you ungrateful scum! How dare you --"

His words were cut of as Ifrit drew the blade tighter still across his throat.

"Will they do as you command?" he said, trying to keep the worry from his voice as he saw that most of the soldiers were still forcing the Elves further into the wall.

"Stop!" Marnor cried. "Throw down your weapons!"

Through the haze of battle, the soldiers whipped around to face their captive leader.

"Now, that's better," Ifrit said, displaying his chilling smile at the men. "Ask them to back down."

Marnor did so, although there was no mistaking the fury in his beady eyes.

"Your time could not come soon enough, could it, whelp?" Marnor said as his men started to back away from the Elves. "Could not wait to ascend the throne yourself?"

"Up the structure," Ifrit said, pushing him forward. "The Elves too. Leave Wildor in command of the men."

Barking the order, Marnor started climbing the structure with Ifrit still pressing the blade to his neck.

"Climb, Elves," Ifrit said, his expression still inscrutable.

Exchanging puzzled glances, Legolas caught Wildor's eye and saw the incline of his head, and helped Esendri climb the structure together behind the humans.

Once on the exposed platform, Legolas and Esendri turned to the pair, waiting.

"So this is it, you are taking command?" Marnor said, sneering. "Would the men listen to a mere boy like you? What do you intend to do, take power over these Elves and use the gem for yourself? I never would have thought you had it in you, but I suppose such betrayal runs in the family."

A grief-stricken rage appeared on Ifrit's face but was quickly stifled.

"I know you ordered Grandfather's death," he said through clenched teeth.

"Quite so," Marnor said, letting out a barking laugh. "The old fool was getting sentimental, the way he was with you. I see that you now return the favour by taking me out."

"Yes, I intend to do just that."

Marnor tried to fight down his fear.

"And so you take your place on my throne?"

"On the contrary, my Lord. I have grown to see the terror and cruelty which you inflict on your people, and come to realise that I am only your son in name. The day Umstraag is rid of you, the less the people will suffer."

"And will you take your rightful place in a blaze of liberating glory, then?" Marnor said, the derision in his voice clear. "Oh how the people will love you!"

"No, I intend to leave the ruling of the city in the hands of one who would listen to his people! Who will do what is best for them."

"And what will you do to me? Will you take me into exile, try to correct my evil heart, to redeem me?"

"No," Ifrit said, and a smile lit up his pale face. "Cruelty and hatred runs in our veins. Our bloodline will never be satisfied unless those under us suffer. Such was the curse laid upon our family during the years of the great war, when our forefather gave into temptation before him. When he took the ring offered to him."

Marnor started laughing. "So you have found out about him, then? He was lost when the dark lord fell, but the ring was not destroyed. Rumour has it that it is here; we can find it, Ifrit, and claim it for our own, my son! The power it will yield!"

A look of scorn filled Ifrit's face, and Legolas felt a shudder as a sense of foreboding filled him.

"No. This curse ends here; we will no longer allow others to suffer because of us. The Elves shall walk free, for their destiny lies beyond ours."

Before Legolas or Esendri could react, Ifrit gave his father a mighty tug and sent them both tumbling over the edge. A long scream from Marnor filled the air as they fell through the towering height.

Staring at Legolas, Esendri tried to say something, but found that the pain in his arm flared up with the release of tension.

"Shh," Legolas said, taking him into his arms. "Do not speak. We must get you out of this wind."

"The soldiers," Esendri rasped.

"I will see to them," Legolas said, taking up his sword and making to descent.

"No, I go with you."

Ignoring him, Legolas disappeared down into the chamber, where he saw to his surprise that it was empty save for Wildor.

"I see you are safe," Wildor said.

"Ifrit --"

"I know."

"I am sorry."

"Lord Ifrit always intended to take his father to both their deaths. It was the only way we could be liberated from the tyranny of his family. A tyranny started by the rings of doom. Now, after over a thousand years, the curse is finally lifted. I shall take my men back with me, where we will rebuild our city and lift her from oppression and misery. I wish you well in your fight against the evil creature. He is a powerful enemy, but is weakest at noon."

"But --"

"Farewell, Elf, and it has indeed been an honour to meet you."

"No, how can I thank you?"

Wildor seemed about to reply when the sounds of battle burst into the chamber from below.

"But now I must go. It seems trouble has broken among the soldiers.

Legolas took his hand in gratitude. "We must thank you for your aid, and wish you well in your return journey. 'Tis a long way you have come, and you and your men have displayed much courage."

"As do you," Wildor said, departing with a low bow.

Not waiting for Legolas to say anything else, he disappeared out of the door.


	37. XXXVI

XXXVI

Left alone, Legolas looked up, and saw that Esendri was halfway down the structure, watching the events silently. Climbing up to help his friend down, Legolas rested him against a wall and glowered at him.

"Wherefore your actions, good Esendri?"

Through gritted teeth, Esendri said, "I swore my services to protect you --"

"Stop this, Esendri!" Legolas cried. "You are my dearest friend, and do I need to tell you once again that you are _not_ in any way in my service?"

Esendri muttered and looked away.

"Can you move your hand?"

"No."

Legolas's face sank when he took another look at the cold metal limb.

"I will find a way to rid you of this, Sen."

"No good will come of it. My arm has died, and I would not have it any other way. You are of royal Sindarin blood and a prince of the realm, Legolas. Your prowess on the battlefield is far greater than mine, and there was no other way that we could have obtained the stone save through this sacrifice. It required an exchange of flesh for metal, and that I have done. Besides, the pain is now bearable, and I do think it makes some convenience, being able to go into battle with one less gauntlet to strap on!"

Legolas's eyes clouded at the gentle optimism exuded by Esendri. While he knew Esendri well enough to know not to expect otherwise, the staunch way with which his friend accepted his fate and the love he held for Legolas was greatly moving.

"Thank you, Esendri. Now we have all the stones that are required, what next?"

"How do we do we destroy the gem?"

Pausing as he helped Esendri to the door, Legolas said, "I know not. I always thought another would tell us what to do, but instead we stand alone now."

The door flew open just as they reached it, and a tall figure stepped through, causing a jolt to run through Legolas. It was not possible!

"Lithroleah!" Esendri cried, face shining with joy.

"Legolas! Esendri!" Lithroleah said, rushing forward and embracing them.

"Elbereth, Lithroleah, it is so good to see you again!" Legolas cried, refusing to let go of him. "I knew not if you survived, whether you had escaped the fire! There is so much to tell you, Lithroleah! Are you alone? Where are Glorfindel and Elladan?"

"Slow down, ernil -- _prince_ --!" Lithroleah said, laughing. "I can only answer a question at a time!"

"How did you get here?" Esendri said.

"I followed the track the humans and Orcs left behind --"

"Where is the Dyrian? Where are the Orcs?" Esendri cried in sudden alarm.

Surprise came over Lithroleah's face.

"Did they not leave?"

"We never saw them," Legolas said, still staring at his friend and trying not to pinch himself in disbelief. Just so recently had he thought the situation hopeless, that he would never see any of his loved ones again. Now, it was as if fate had thrust hope back at him, a rope which he intended to cling on o for his entire existence depended on it."

"When did you arrive?" Legolas said, as Lithroleah started exclaiming at Esendri's arm encased in metal.

"Just."

"Did you see signs of any other outside?"

Esendri looked up sharply at Legolas, but thought better of saying anything yet.

Seeing Lithroleah's expression of wariness brought more trepidation to Legolas. Why was Lithroleah avoiding his gaze?

"I could not say for sure, but there were signs of a fight and blood spilt. A body lay amongst the swords, but as I was eager to enter the tower and it was dark-haired --"

Legolas sank to the floor, no longer taking in Lithroleah's words. His mind was numb, his heart was frozen, and coldness was everywhere. Warmth would never fill him again.

"Legolas? What is it?" Lithroleah said, approaching him.

He turned and saw Esendri looking at Legolas with compassion and shared pain.

"Legolas?"

Esendri walked over and knelt by Legolas, grasping his hand. A sudden thought came to him, and he said, "Lithroleah, how did you find your way to us?"

He did not hear the silence, not at first, for Legolas had started to shake. When he next glanced up to look at Lithroleah, Esendri gave a loud cry as a hideous grinning mask obscured his entire view.

"On your feet, chum," the Orc hissed.

Turning to Legolas, Esendri saw that another Orc was standing before him, hissing to him, but that Legolas was failing to respond.

"Get up!" the Orc this side snarled, and Esendri obeyed.

A burst of rage swelled through Esendri as the Orc hit Legolas on his head with the glance of a blade. Yet, Legolas continued to stare at the ground, unresponsive to the outside world.

The Orc howled with rage, and raised his blade for another blow.

"Alive, he said," the one watching Esendri hissed. "No good to him dead!"

"A few good beatings never did 'em no harm!"

There was a cry of rage as one Orc attacked the other, and Esendri was over by Legolas, dragging him to his feet.

Legolas allowed Esendri to drag him to the door. Nothing, neither the squabbling Orcs nor his stinging head mattered. Elrohir was dead. He was dead!

Stopping short when they walked through the door onto the platform which had earlier brought them up amongst the complicated machinery, Esendri drew a large breath when he saw the number of Orcs which swamped around the bottom of the unmoving wheels and cogs.

Esendri drew his sword with difficulty, cursing that his left hand would never draw a bow again. Yet when he looked at Legolas, he was startled to see his friend did not even seem to take in the horde of Orcs as he stared unseeingly through the metal beams.

"Come on, Legolas! We fight for freedom!" Esendri whispered.

Esendri was about to swing himself downwards when a booming voice filled the air.

"Drop your weapons!"

About to ignore it, Esendri renewed his energy and lifted his sword --

"One more move and your master dies!"

The Orcs parted reluctantly and one of them walked forward. Behind him walked another two Orcs, pushing along a bound and gagged figure --

"Elrohir!"

Esendri had to throw himself at Legolas as he made a sudden movement to jump off the platform.

"Drop them now, or he dies!"

Still pressing Legolas back, Esendri suddenly smiled. "He would not die because you need him."

"Sen!" Legolas cried, panicking.

"Well spotted, Elf. But we do not need him healthy. Surrender, or we will rip you from limb to limb, and then work on him!"

"Put it down, Sen," Legolas whispered, finally gaining control of the situation after the double shock. Elrohir was alive, pleading with them with his eyes, for them to fight their way out, to flee, for they still stood a chance against the assembled Orcs, especially with the height advantage.

But Legolas had already given Elrohir up for dead once, and he would do anything to ensure that Elrohir stayed alive, even surrender.

"Please. Elrohir is in their hands," he said.

Reluctantly, Esendri dropped his sword as Legolas threw down his own weapons.

"Very well," the Orc commander laughed. "Go inside and wait for us there."

Exchanging glances, Legolas and Esendri backed into the room, where they saw that the two Orcs had slain each other in their rage. Still, they did not speak as they heard the whirling of the machinery outside start up.

The platform descended, then was raised again, and the three Orcs entered the room, still holding their captive close. The commander studied the Elves for a while, then spat on the ground.

"I hope you suffer much, Elves," he said, before the Orcs threw Elrohir at them and they fled, slamming the door behind.

Legolas flew forward as Elrohir fell to the floor and undid the ropes which bound him, shaking tremendously. Elrohir was not dead, he was alive!

"I am Legolas before their eyes," Elrohir said, taking in Legolas's fraught state. What had occurred to render him shaking so uncontrollably?

"Lithroleah told us you were dead," Esendri said, watching them with a solemn gaze.

'Lithroleah? How? Valar, I am quite unharmed!" The last he said was in response to Legolas suddenly enveloping him in a big hug.

He continued to smile at Legolas with gentle regard as the younger Elf slowly backed away, embarrassed.

"What happened?" Legolas whispered. "We saw you fighting with the swords."

"What swords?" Elrohir said, puzzled.

"Did you not --"

"It was a trick!" Esendri said, suddenly understanding. "A trick to lure us in."

"But how did they know?" Legolas cried.

"Know what? Esendri, what happened to your arm?"

"We should not speak of it here," Esendri whispered. "We must find a way to escape."

A loud clang filled the air, and the trio turned to see the tall figure of the Dyrian framed in the doorway before them.

"There will be no escape for you, my little Elves."


	38. XXXVII

XXXVII

"So what do we have here?"

Legolas's lips tightened, and he fought hard to bring his emotions under control as he felt Elrohir's pleading eyes boring into him.

"Will you not give me what I want?" Hkaradil said, taking another step towards Elrohir, curled up on the ground.

Esendri laid a hand on Legolas in warning as he heard his breathing quicken.

"I must say you have surprised me with your resourcefulness. You have gone far, but I fear it is time to surrender the gem to me."

Elrohir let out a laugh. "You think me so weak-minded?"

"No?"

A spark flew out from the Dyrian's outstretched hand and struck Elrohir, throwing him back against the wall. He let out a cry, and he curled his hands into such tight fists that his nails drew blood, but refused to lower his gaze.

"Pathetic fool," Elrohir said, struggling to his feet. "I will never yield to you."

"But you already have. I can feel it. You have gone too far down the path to turn back."

Elrohir continued to smile, trying his best to hide the pain. "The only steps I take are towards your destruction."

"That is a lie!" for the first time, anger crept into the Dyrian's voice. "I can feel your power dying to be unleashed, you poor fool. What have you been told? Are you not aware of your dark potential? Are you going to turn your back to such great power?"

"I will destroy it, and you know that."

"So brave, so foolish. I can feel your anger, I can feel your hatred. It is exactly as it has been foretold. Feel the blood of the Dyrian running through your pores, my Dark Prince!"

Elrohir's laughter this time was real. "The blood of the Dyrian? I am not one of you!"

"Silly boy. How else do you think I have been speaking to you all this while? It was _my_ voice that you heard; _my_ voice that you welcomed."

A loud clang drew his attention to Legolas, who had dropped his drawn dagger, and was staring at him with a wild-eyed look and a bloodless face.

"What clumsy servants you have!" the Dyrian said. He laughed, turning back to Elrohir. "Did he think he could have attacked me with that dagger? One might think your father would have given you better servants. Of course, you wouldn't have need for them once you give in! Nothing would be able to harm you! But I suppose there is not any harm in your keeping such a pretty little creature around you!"

All remaining colour drained from Elrohir's face as he fought to stop himself from responding. He had battled so hard to ensure that no harm would come to Legolas, and he had to make sure that it stayed that way.

His heart turned cold as the Dyrian took a step towards Legolas, continuing to examine him.

"So pretty," the Dyrian said, taking another step.

Elrohir's breath caught in his throat as the Dyrian picked up Legolas's dagger. He was about to shout to regain his attention when Hkaradil slashed outwards. Elrohir bit his lip to keep himself from shouting as a thin line of red appeared across Legolas's cheek.

"You won't be pretty when I'm done with you," Hkaradil spat, before he turned back to Elrohir.

"So, what will it be?"

"You will not use me!"

"My patience has limits, Prince!"

"Where are they?"

Elrohir let out a laugh as the Dyrian struck him on the face.

"I want to see what you have got in you --"

"Stop --" Legolas shouted, but Esendri grasped his arm.

"No, Legolas," he whispered, pulling him back.

Hkaradil let out a laugh. "I am no fool, Prince! You are strong; I have felt your strength, but I have felt your weakness too! How else would your mother have died? She was a weak-minded fool who gave her life for you."

A sudden pain shot through the Dyrian, and he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Elrohir looked up to see that Legolas was staring at the Dyrian, face contorted into a mask of fury and hatred.

_No Lass_, Elrohir said, reaching out to Legolas with his mind, trying to calm his soul. _He is not worth your anger. Whatever you are doing is not worth it._

Hkaradil broke out into laughter once Legolas tore his gaze away.

"Let your hatred flow! Feed it, let it flow, nurture it! You are the new darkness arising, you will do as the prophecy foretold. You cannot run."

"Never," Elrohir said, spitting on his face.

Hkaradil gave a cry of fury and grabbed Elrohir's neck.

"Then prepare to cry. Prepare to see the one you love more than anything in the world suffer the most unbearable fate and humiliation at my hands!"

"No!" Elrohir screamed, trying to attack him.

"I have felt your love, the noble emotion your people keep talking about. It is this love that would cause her such suffering, suffering that makes her wish that she will die, as I ravish her again and again. And it will be you who has betrayed her; you and your _love_."

Legolas's hand reached for the gem, but Esendri pulled it away.

"No, not now," Esendri whispered, as Elrohir started to scream in confused pain.

"Betray her," the Dyrian said. "Tell me her name."

Elrohir's screams increased, and he fought against the digging probes that threatened to split his head open, to go right on through his heart --

"Lass!" Elrohir screamed, and collapsed in a quivering pile on the floor. Valar, he felt so -- filthy.

Legolas stopped fighting Esendri and stared at Elrohir, incredulity written all over his face.

"Lass, I am so sorry. Elbereth, what have I done?" Elrohir's voice was muffled, and spasms of pain continued to rock through his body as Hkaradil watched on in satisfaction.

"There, that was not so hard. Now that we have a name, maybe you are more inclined to believe that I always get my way. Do you want to tell me where this love of yours is?"

"No, please, do not make me --" Elrohir said, scrambling against the wall that suddenly seemed to press down on him.

"Scared, then, are we? We thought you were braver, tougher, but look how weak love makes us all!"

Legolas watched on in horror as Elrohir crumbled, all his courage and will to fight washed away by his tears at his betrayal.

"Oh, look at you," Hkaradil said. "Now give me a location!"

Elrohir let out a petrified cry as the cold fingers closed in on his cheek.

"No, please, not Lass, please, don't --"

"Give it to me --"

Hysterical laughter rang through the cell. The Dyrian turned to see that Legolas was pointing at him and laughing so hard that he was having difficulty staying upright, while Esendri had shrunk away and was eyeing him with fear and apprehension.

"You!" Hkaradil said, surprised.

Legolas continued to laugh, but tried to steady himself.

Legolas gasped for air as he tried to gain control. "What a stupid fool you are!"

Hkaradil stood up, his red eyes glinting furiously.

Choking back his chortles, Legolas continued smiling.

"Are you tired of living? Trust me, there are quite a few things I would like to do to you, so shut up and wait while --"

"His right shoulder," Legolas said.

"What?"

"I never knew the Dyrian to be such fools."

"You --"

"You are chasing the hair off your back, never able to find it."

"I will deal with you later."

"Fine, waste more time then. I have truly overestimated you."

Hkaradil bent down, tearing open Elrohir's tunic. He let out a cry of anger when he saw that the shoulder was unmarked.

"No --" Esendri said, finally understanding, but Legolas shoved him aside.

Hkaradil felt a wave of rage sweep through him, and he picked Elrohir up, pinning him against the wall.

"Who are you? What is your name?" he snarled at Elrohir.

Looking up at the Dyrian, Elrohir's brain reeled. Something was happening outside his confused world of shame and pain, something bad. But he had not the strength to figure it out. All that mattered was that the Dyrian continued to believe that he was Legolas --

"My name is Legolas, and I am a Prince of Eryn Galen --"

"I will kill you! How dare you lie to me?"

"I never knew you were _so_ stupid," Legolas said, interrupting.

Hkaradil's face contorted in anger, and he prepared to clamp his hand around Elrohir's throat.

"Kill him if you wish. Some consolation it will be for your lacking the wits and power to command anything as powerful as this," Legolas said.

Hkaradil turned to see that Legolas was perusing with idle interest a flame that burned from his palm.

Elrohir was forgotten in an instant.

"Finally," Legolas said, wrapping his fingers around the fire and extinguishing it. "_My_ name is Legolas. Mae Govannen -- _well met_ --."

"No --" Elrohir croaked.

"Enough! Your game is up. You were pathetic. Now, Inath Sirieus, or mayhap I should call you the Dyrian Lord? What business is it that you wanted with me? Something about a gem?"

Hkaradil stared at Legolas, the hatred in his eyes unveiled.

"So, you know about the power."

"I might do."

"Use it to help your friends, then!"

Legolas laughed again. "My friends? These are my servants! Servants weak enough to open their hearts to love. How brave, how noble. I was once like that, but you changed me. You and your poison. Now, you no longer have any weapons to yield over me. It is because of you that I no longer have a heart. You have no leverage over me."

Hkaradil grinned for the first time since his shock. "Really? We'll see about that!"

Elrohir had to stumble over to Esendri to hold him back as Legolas was attacked by tendrils of magic.

"No, Esendri," he whispered amidst his own churning emotions.

"Legolas!" Esendri screamed. "What are you doing?"

"You will make it more difficult," Elrohir whispered.

Legolas held a proud smile on his face, refusing to give in as the Dyrian sought to tear him apart with his magic.

Furious, the Dyrian threw a backhand at his face.

"What did I tell you? There is nothing. You will find nothing, and neither will you find my magic, nor any gem. And it is your own doing. What strange way fates move!" Legolas grinned, revealing blood-stained teeth.

"Give it to me!" Hkaradil snarled.

"No."

A huge wave swept over Elrohir and Esendri, and the world turned black.

x

When Elrohir awoke, he found his head being cradled by Esendri.

"Hush," Esendri said, when Elrohir jumped.

"Lass?" Elrohir said through his pain.

"Rest please, Master Elrohir."

"Where is he?"

"They had gone when I woke."

Elrohir struggled to sit up, but his limbs felt like lead.

"There is naught we can do, Elrohir, please do not hurt yourself further."

"I failed him --"

Esendri tightened his grip as images of Legolas being tortured sprang to his mind.

"Nay, do not say that. The Dyrian was powerful --"

"I -- failed -- him!" Elrohir screamed. "I betrayed him!"

"How?"

Elrohir closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears from flowing.

"You did everything a friend could -- and more."

"A friend?" Elrohir cried. "A friend does not lust --"

"Stop!"

"I saw his face! I saw the disgust!"

"You think he hates you?"

"I betrayed our friendship!"

There was a loud clang as the door swung open, and a scuffle as a figure was tossed in.

"Legolas!" Esendri cried, abandoning Elrohir and running over.

He picked Legolas up, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Sen, there is much fight in me yet. Please, do not cry," Legolas said, struggling to stand up.

"Valar, what happened?"

"Roh? Where is he? Is he hurt?"

Esendri looked across at Elrohir, who stayed in the corner, refusing to emerge from the shadows.

"No. He is there."

"Roh?" Legolas called, louder this time.

Elrohir shifted, but did not approach.

"I am sorry. I could not bear to watch him torturing you. I am sorry I did not keep my word! I tried, Roh, but I could not --"

"Legolas, do not exert yourself overly," Esendri said, interrupting.

"Roh, please. I wish to speak to you."

At the sound of his plea, Elrohir took slow, hesitant steps towards him, while Esendri took the chance to retreat.

"I am sorry," Elrohir said.

Legolas fought to sit up and leant against the wall for support. He reached out and cupped Elrohir's chin, lifting it such that their eyes met.

"It was me you talked about all this time?" Legolas said, his voice so soft that Elrohir could barely hear him.

Elrohir took a few deep breaths as he fought to keep calm.

"You were never meant to know."

"Answer me, Roh! Do you love me?"

"Yes."

Elrohir's eyes dropped, defeated.

Legolas let go of Elrohir and fell back against the wall.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Legolas, I am so sorry --"

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts, fixing Elrohir with a sharp look.

"Why do you see it as shameful? Why did you seek to keep it from me?"

"What?" Elrohir said, shocked. He had expected Legolas to be filled with disgust, to spit on him.

"Love is _always_ a gift," Legolas said, a thin smile breaking on his face. "I feel honoured that you would deign to love me --"

"What do you mean?"

"Thank you, Roh. I never thought it --"

"Did you really not know?"

"Why does it matter? Please, do not feel ashamed of it. I am weary," Legolas said, looking away, and Elrohir knew he was hiding something. Yet, as was often the case of late, Elrohir found his ability to read Legolas's thoughts lacking again.

"Legolas? What is it?"

"Why do the Valar have to play such tricks on us? But it matters not. I am still your little Leaf, and you my Elf-knight. We will fight this to the end. All I ask is that you allow me to do what I feel is right. Will you do that for me, Elrohir?"

Elrohir cupped both palms around his face.

"I will do _anything_ for you."

Legolas's smile turned sad, and his words were laced with irony known only to himself. "I am blessed indeed."


	39. XXXVIII

XXXVIII

The next day dawned with the three not feeling any more rested. Legolas had eschewed the company of the other two early on the previous night and sat huddled against one leg of the structure in the centre of the room, silent and unmoving. Esendri and Elrohir had exchanged many a worried glance, but still Legolas had not shifted through the course of the night, although it was clear he was still awake. Neither had felt it appropriate to approach, and so they had waited out until the first rays of Arnor's light started to fill the room again.

Midday came and went, and still there was no sign from their captors.

"Legolas?" Esendri said eventually.

Legolas shifted, but did not answer.

"What did the Dyrian do when he took you away? Did he tell you what his plans were?"

"No."

"Did you see what became of Lithroleah?"

"Lithroleah?" Elrohir said.

Esendri quickly filled him in on the events of the previous day. Towards the end, his words trailed off as he saw how Legolas was not giving the slightest indication of acknowledging their presence or conversation.

Sympathy surged through Esendri as he saw that Elrohir too was looking at Legolas, the need to smother his love now gone. The depth of his feelings was contained in that one look which he threw in the direction of the golden-haired figure leaning against a metal structure. The gleam of Elrohir's grey eyes were so intense that Esendri, no stranger to love, found himself overwhelmed by it.

"Look at him, Esendri, look at how he is fighting against the forces which wish to break him down."

"I know," Esendri whispered, fear in his limbs returning.

"Think you he will allow me to share his burden?" Elrohir said, eyes burning.

"I wish that he would, but you know the answer as well as me, Elrohir."

Elrohir hugged himself as a sudden chill ran through him.

"I do not know how much longer this can carry on."

Before Esendri could answer, the door was flung open.

Esendri tried to run to Legolas, but the Dyrian held out his hand, and he found himself stopped by a strong force.

"Now then, have you thought about it properly?"

"Indeed I have, and the answer still remains," Legolas said, rising from his position. His friends noted the tilting of his chin and the sparkle in his eyes, and they were filled with sudden pride at his defiance.

"Oh?" the Dyrian's voice was low.

"I would release us this instance were I you," Legolas said. "And I may yet spare your stinking life!"

"Who are you to parley with me?"

"The reasoning in simple: I have great power. You covert this power. I refuse to give it to you. I turn it on you. You tragically get killed by it."

The Dyrian spat and moved in closer. "Are you suggesting we pit our strengths against one another?"

"I will be happy to oblige if you release my servant from your spell this instant."

The Dyrian roared with rage as violet flames shot out from Legolas's fingers and caught him straight in the chest.

"Release him!" Legolas cried.

Watching on in horror, Elrohir felt a cold feeling of dread descend over him. There was pure fury in Legolas's face, as well as a cold purpose that he had never seen before in him.

Beside him, Esendri stiffened as a hand seemed to wrap around his neck and tighten, pushing forward with cruel, measured pace. The air started to choke off, and he clawed at his throat, trying to understand why the Dyrian was laughing, why Legolas was shouting --

"Leave her out of this!" Legolas screamed, and a larger stream of sparks flew from him.

The pressure around Esendri's throat was released suddenly, and he flung himself onto Elrohir, who had started to run to Legolas as the Dyrian began his counter-attack. The two waves of magic hit each other with a blaze that almost blinded them.

Esendri called upon his own command of magic without a second thought, a desperate blanket which smothered him and Elrohir, neutralising the effect of Legolas's own power which crashed into the Dyrian and everything in the room.

"Stop!" Elrohir screamed from beneath the protective layer Esendri had cloaked them in. Legolas could not carry on with this malice, this hatred.

He reached for his sword, flung Esendri aside, somehow managing to reach Legolas, where he brought the scabbard down hard on Legolas.

Falling to his knees, Legolas's world reeled. He was trying to keep upright, trying to stop the world from spinning so horrifically around him. All he wanted now was to be at home, far away from this unnatural place, far from where the Dyrian would not stop laughing, away from all this madness.

Esendri did not say anything as the Dyrian struck Legolas hard on the face and dragged his now-unconscious body out of the room.

Beside him, Elrohir began to weep.

x

A/N: Am finally back with updates after a lengthy absence, due to technology gremlins wrecking havoc upon all and sundry.

Blaise - I had to modify the story for posting on SOA and other non-slash sites as I didn't plan for the pairing when I first started the story. I will still keep the stories running parallel to each other but feel free to read both if you wish! You needn't wonder which pairing I prefer, though! ;)

Swasti - No, but I doubt Elrohir would have told him had he not been forced to divulge it. It also makes for a much more interesting scenario, no?


	40. XXXIX

XXXIX

"What have I done? Valar, what have I done?" Elrohir choked between his sobs as Esendri held him close.

"You kept your word to him, Elrohir. You prevented him from becoming the monster he feared."

"Why?"

"Because you love him, Elrohir. You had to do so because you love him. You saved him from a fate far worse than death."

Elrohir cried for a long time before he ran out of tears. Neither dared to speak nor even think about he fate that might have befallen their friend.

Esendri stared at Elrohir for a long time before deciding to turn his thoughts away.

"How did you escape unscathed? The magic should have torn you to shreds."

"I know not the answer. I had not the time to think. Yet, I could feel him, a part of him was in the air, and it touched me, seemed to keep me in a warm embrace, keeping me safe there."

"He extended protection over you while duelling with the Dyrian," Esendri said, hit with sudden insight into the situation.

"What?" Elrohir said, even though it was clear that he was not paying much attention. Instead, what filled his mind was Legolas's cry as he had struck him down, the way he had crumpled under the Dyrian's renewed attack.

"He left it open for you to attack him. There was no other way of controlling himself," Esendri said. "But enough; we must find a means to escape. Come, Elrohir, let us study this tower thoroughly from the inside. There may yet be something to discover for those who seek."

Grateful of having the distraction, they spent the next few hours closely scrutinising the structure, ascending and descending it, peering out of the windows, climbing to the top of the tower and discussing whether it were possible to escape their wretched imprisonment.

They had just about agreed on the hopelessness of the situation when footsteps sounded outside and the door was flung open to reveal nothing.

"He has agreed to yield to me!" a voice gloated, and then silence.

The pair flew out of the door and onto the raised platform, setting in motion the machinery.

"Where is he?" Elrohir whispered, willing the metal cogs to spin faster.

"There," Esendri said, pointing, and they leapt down from twenty feet up, not bothering to wait for it to reach the ground.

Running to the shivering figure curled against the wall, they saw there were no guards around them.

His heart wrenching painfully, the bile in Elrohir's throat rose as he turned Legolas towards him and he saw that he was half-conscious and muttering to himself, his eyes open and glazed. A quick examination caused Elrohir to cry out in anger at the numerous welts that occurred across Legolas's face, and that his fingers were blooded messes where his nails had been pulled out with a blunt instrument.

An eerie sense of calmness descended over Elrohir then as he mechanically began to bind Legolas's fingers from strips of cloth which he tore from his own cloak.

"The beast!" Esendri swore. "He did not have to hurt him! The magic he employed alone was enough to bend Legolas to his will, but he hurt him out of spite!"

Cradled to Elrohir, Legolas continued to mumble nonsensical words to himself.

"He needs water," Elrohir said, feeling his burning forehead. Was it his imagination, or did Legolas press into his chest and relax ever so slightly?

Esendri nodded, remembering the water-skin they had with them and ascended to retrieve it.

Left with Legolas, Elrohir bent down to place a soft kiss on his forehead but stopped himself and drew up again.

He was still staring at Legolas in his state of tumultuous disquiet when Esendri returned.

"Lass?" Elrohir whispered. "Lass, will you not listen to me? Open your eyes, little one. Will you do this for me? I know you can."

He felt a grip on his hand, and the pair watched as Legolas started to rouse himself, using Elrohir's words as a guide.

The corners of Elrohir's mouth curved upwards as he continued to stroke the side of Legolas's head and speak warmly to him.

Then, Legolas's eyes snapped onto Elrohir's face, and filled with tears and fear.

"Roh!" he screamed, reaching out to grab at Elrohir.

Startled by the amount of emotion he had just seem, Elrohir nevertheless kept his calm.

"Peace, Lass. I am here."

"Valar, Roh! I thought you -- I saw --"

"Nothing has happened to me, tithen lass -- _little leaf_ --. I am quite alright."

For a moment, it seemed as if Legolas did not believe him, but a flash of lucid joy sprang to his face as he saw that Elrohir was indeed alive and well. But reality and his nightmares started to blur, and his gaze turned murky again.

"Drink," Elrohir said, bringing the water-skin up to his mouth.

Doing as instructed, Legolas nevertheless found that his grip on consciousness was slipping, and the voice started cackling in his ear again. Shaking his head, he found that it started up its laugh, promising him the one thing he dreaded coming to pass.

Leaning forward, Esendri placed a palm on his forehead and almost recoiled when he felt some of Legolas's thoughts filter into him. Still, he fought down his surprise as he saw that Elrohir's questioning gaze.

"His thoughts are filled with images of death," Esendri said.

"Death?"

"Of his mother. How she died."

Elrohir drew in a painful breath. His father had warned him of this, and indeed it was coming to pass. The Dyrian was using the Queen's death to torment Legolas, to make him yield. While they might be still able to take physical blows for Legolas, it was the mental element which left them as helpless as newborn babes before the onslaught.

"He spoke to me before of how he would dream of her death."

"These are not nightmares, Elrohir! Nor are they delusions! I know not what they are, but can tell what they are not."

"They are the truth."

"How could he have known if he was not there when she was killed? These images are so vivid that --"

"Legolas was there. She had followed him beyond the palace confines when they were attacked. The patrol found the Queen slumped against a tree, wounds too numerous to count and still weeping. And Lass was by her side, clutching her arm, staring into the open forest, too frightened to speak nor cry or even react when they approached. He had seen the whole event, witnessed his mother's slaying, at the age of one barely out of his infancy!"

"Eru," Esendri said, and there were tears in his eyes while he stroked Legolas's pale and cold face. "Her Majesty was one of the kindest souls that graced Arda, and ever so good to me."

"I was told he remembered naught of the event, and they had allowed it to stay that way, fearful of what it might reawaken."

Esendri took a long time to compose himself. The Queen's death had not been the only one which he saw. His eyes flickered from Legolas to Elrohir, as he remembered the despair that Legolas had felt, at the way his grief had been all-consuming when the stones had fallen on Elrohir and smothered him.

"Elrohir?" Esendri said. "What did the Dyrian do to make you utter his name?"

"I saw Legolas being tortured, overpowered by flames, pain, enemies kicking him senseless while he lay there, powerless and chained up, bravely meeting each fist and boot. I saw it, and the intensity increased, while he screamed for me, begged me to make it stop, to make it go away. I heard him call my name every night as he drifted into the black world of sleep, of where sanity was only a curse that would serve to harm him. I tried not to cry out, but it was too much for me to bear!"

More of the puzzle fell into place for Esendri, yet he did not wish to voice his thoughts and discoveries to Elrohir just yet. "I wonder what the Dyrian extracted from him."

"He did not yield to the same power. He said he would not, as he had no love in his heart --"

"I would not jump to that hasty conclusion."

Legolas sat upright then, coming back to the present once more.

"I am so sorry," he began, but Esendri quickly shushed him.

"Nay, Legolas, do not say that."

When Legolas looked like he was about to argue, Esendri took his hand. "Legolas, you must accept the protection of those who love you, and only then will you be able to protect those whom you love."

Startled, Legolas's eyes flew to Elrohir involuntarily, and he jumped when he realised what Esendri had just done. Clarity poured into his previously muddled head, and he swallowed hard.

"Sen? How do you know?"

"I saw it, Legolas, it is safe with me."

"I cannot risk --"

"Shh."

"I told the Dyrian I was betrothed and to be married! I told him about Caeriel! I had to tell him something! But in doing so, I have put her in danger!"

"She is safe in Eryn Galen, Legolas. It was necessary for you to give her name to him. That way he cannot discover knowledge that would give him far greater power over you."

"He wants to make you weep by striking at your heart," Elrohir said, his voice hoarse. "I fear the harm that would come to Caeriel."

Legolas stared at him. "Nay, Roh. Believe me when I say I do not love her. Our betrothal is as good as dead to me, and I pray that you will believe me. I do not lie to you, Elrohir."

"Tell us what happened," Esendri said, deciding to steer the conversation away from the potential quagmire.

"What?"

"We must know more about what the Dyrian did if we are to fight him."

"He has great power, although I feel I can defeat him --"

"You know the jewel must never be unleashed, Legolas," Elrohir said.

"Yes, Roh, and I must thank you for what you just did."

"Even when I hurt you?"

Legolas did not answer.

"What did he bid you do?" Esendri said.

"He wished for me to bring the gem to life," Legolas whispered. "He promised me all my heart's desires were I to give in. How was he to know that were I to do as he said, I would have thrown away anything I have ever valued and loved."

The next words Legolas had some trouble getting out.

"But still, I agreed to do what he ask of me. I gave him an Irrevocable Bond."

"A what?" Esendri said, glancing sharply at Elrohir.

"'Tis why he feels it is safe to leave us here. I cannot leave this place. It is a magic which binds me to his will. I tried to fight against yielding, but contrary to what Ada Elrond and everyone might wish to think --"

"Why did he hurt you after you yielded?" Esendri said.

Legolas looked like he was about to deny it, but then shook his head tiredly. "I know not. He hates me with a vengeance I thought impossible, and through this hate I detect much fear."

Elrohir's gaze dropped to Legolas's pale face laced with injury and jumped up then, face like thunder. "He will pay for having hurt you!"

Not waiting for either to answer or to hold him back, he strode from the tower, slamming the door behind him.

Esendri sucked in his cheeks as the sounds of Elrohir's cries drifted in through the cracks of the door, with the clear sound of his taking down the various swords thrust into the ground outside and the pain on Legolas's face as he continued to stare at the door.

"Legolas," Esendri began, but stalled when he saw the line he was about to breach.

"What is the bond you speak of?" he finally said.

Legolas relaxed. In a sense, he wished never to breach the murky waters that lay just beyond, but at the same time there was a nagging disappointment at Esendri's changing the topic.

Then, the nature of what had been done to him, forced upon him leapt to the surface again, and Legolas found the words spilling out as the sounds of Elrohir's fit ceased to register in his ears.

"Do not tell Roh about this --"

"You know I will not say anything against your wishes."

"I signed an understanding, an agreement in blood, and the bonds will force me to do as I have covenanted, that I should bring the true power of the Makleni to him."

"Is it one of the bonds Lord Elrond spoke of when he instructed us?"

"Yes," Legolas said. "It was the only way I could make him stop trying to find out --"

Esendri shook his head very gently.

"Legolas, nobody can think any less of you for doing so. You were trying to protect him, and you have done what is right."

He saw that his words had meant much to Legolas, still staring at the door, through which Elrohir's cries had stopped all of a sudden.

"How long have you known?" Esendri said.

"Only yesterday and for an age," Legolas said, meeting his eyes for the first time. "Only when I found the truth about how he felt was I given a true insight into myself. I beg that you will not breathe a word of this to any other."

"But the cost of that, Legolas! 'Twill only tear you apart from within!"

An urgency flooded Legolas's face as he leaned forward and grabbed Esendri's collar.

"He must not know! Nobody must know!"

"Love like this if held back will only bring harm to you both."

"No!" Legolas said. "I do not wish for him to know! It is the only way I can keep him from harm, Esendri! Were my enemies to find out, they would wreck such pain --"

"As you wish, Legolas," Esendri said.

Calming down, Legolas took a deep breath. "When I signed the undertaking, Sen, I left ambiguity in it. I agreed to sacrifice my future wife as consideration, as a consequence of my breaking the vows I have made. I also undertook to unleash the power of the gem --"

"But did not say anything about vanquishing it!" Esendri cried. Suddenly there seemed like hope amidst the darkness.

"Aye," Legolas said, allowing a thin smile to pass his face. "We could find much more were we to study it more closely, but for now I am tired."

"But no rest will come to you, Legolas. Every time you close your eyes you see his death."

Just then, Elrohir came back into the tower and collapsed in front of the door, panting, a thick layer of perspiration covering his brow.

"We must decide what to do," Esendri said.

"I may have a way to defeat him, but you must do as I say," Legolas said, hoping he sounded more authoritative than he felt. "We must allow him to believe that we have given in, that we have simply been bent to his will. We are no match for him; I attacked him with everything I had, and still I could not bring him down. This will change when the gem's true power is unleashed, and I know that I will be able to turn it on him."

"Do you know what you are asking, Legolas?" Elrohir said, and he was calm, with no trace of the rage that had only just left him.

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to steel himself. "I know you would ask me to re-consider, Elrohir. But we must do this."

"You will be asking us to watch as he continues to hurt you."

"Do not forget that he will not be so kind to Master Elrohir and myself too," Esendri said.

Legolas threw him a warning glance. "I know. Were you to think of a better course of action, I would have it right now!"

"There is no other way," Esendri said. "Yet we may still hope he will relax his guard now that he believes you are under his control."

"He will hurt you, Legolas," Elrohir whispered. "He will hurt you more than he has already done."

"I know."

Elrohir felt as thought a heavy blow had been struck on his chest.

"May I have a word, Legolas?" he said.

"I will see if he is anywhere near returning," Esendri said. "Where could he have gone?"

Legolas nodded his thanks and turned to Elrohir.

"It is not worth your despairing, Elrohir," he said quietly.

"Legolas, I tried to keep the truth from you, for I have no right to love you --"

"Elrohir, please!"

Elrohir held up a hand. "Hear me out, Legolas. But now that you know, I shall not shirk from it any longer."

"I fail to see where this is taking us," Legolas said, a cagey look suddenly appearing on his face.

"You know the truth, Legolas, and I wish to know if I could dare to hope that you love me."

The blood left Legolas's face altogether.

"Of course I love you, Elrohir! Surely you have known that all along! What a question to ask! I told you as much when I was a child, and my feelings have not changed since!"

Elrohir made an impatient noise at Legolas's feeble attempt to dodge the subject.

"Legolas, this is not easy for me."

"I know, and offer my apologies, Roh."

Elrohir's eyes took on a sudden pleading that ran straight through Legolas, softening his resolve. He knew he had to deny everything, to tell Elrohir he did not love him, but the words stuck to his throat, refusing to leave it.

"Fate is cruel," Elrohir said, giving an ironic laugh. "Who would have thought I would have asked a question as this here, in this --"

He was silenced by Legolas bringing a bandaged hand up to his lips and pressing them softly.

Taking a step back from Legolas's close presence, Elrohir felt that he was close to breaking down. But still he tried to keep his forced cheerfulness. What was Legolas doing, putting them in such close proximity? Did he know what effect he was having on Elrohir?

"How far do you think one can be pushed in conditions such as these? Do you think he will take us on with magic or physical strength? If it were strength, I would say we stand a good chance if we can catch him alone --" Elrohir said.

"Elrohir --" Legolas said, and there was a hint of confusion in his voice.

Stopping his mindless speech, Elrohir said, "I am sorry, Legolas, but I wish to prolong this moment were the answer one I do not wish to hear."

Legolas's resolve snapped then, and he knew he could not do it. That he could not lie to Elrohir, although to tell the truth would surely mean the death of the noble soul before him.

"And I would carry on in this vein, Legolas."

"Ai, Elrohir!" Legolas suddenly cried. "You should not have to go through this! Do you remember how I offered you comfort?"

Elrohir felt his heart start to beat forcefully. "That I do."

"Valar willing, and as surely as your heart is staunch, Elmaethor, my offer holds."

Hardly able to believe his ears, Elrohir could only stare into the sharp blue eyes, into the gentle, trusting face of his beloved Greenleaf.

"But for now, could you just hold me?" Legolas whispered.

Something akin to bitter joy rushed over Elrohir as they embraced, Elrohir taking Legolas into his arms and placing a fierce kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Lass. We shall see this through together."

Legolas tried not to shudder as the feeling of doom rose in him again. Yet, he must not give any further worry to Elrohir, and so he smiled into Elrohir's chest.

"Do you remember how I used to force stories of high adventure out of you and Dan?" he said.

"Yes, how could I forget? You were a memorable guest even by the standards of Imladris, and we have seen rather a strange rabble of visitors!"

Legolas broke into a smile upon hearing that Elrohir's humour was still intact. That did not prevent him from jumping, though,when Elrohir ran a finger over his lips, lightly flitting over the ugly bruise to one corner of it.

"I would give anything in the world to see this smile here forever," Elrohir said.

Touched, Legolas drew up his knees, keeping his head leaned against Elrohir.

"I would have eagerly gone into battle, to fight any evil, but now that I am in one, fear is all I feel," Legolas said, hugging his legs.

Elrohir's only answer was to continue stroking the side of his face, waiting to see if there was any more Legolas wished to say.

"I fear what the Dyrian is capable of doing," Legolas whispered.

"I know you will be strong, Legolas, that you will defeat him."

"Will I?" Legolas had never felt so doubtful in his life, not even when his Nana had died without his understanding, when he thought she had left for Aman. Even then, he had been convinced that he would reach her and be welcomed with open arms when he got there, even when he was hopelessly lost while trapped in the blizzard-cloaked mountains. But now, this was so different.

"I believe in you, Legolas."

"Then I will take strength from that," Legolas said.

Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, he closed his eyes, even though he knew sleep would not be restful for him. A side glance at Elrohir revealed fatigue in his features too, and Legolas said, "We must rest. I believe Esendri returns, and I do not believe the Dyrian shall bother us until he finds where his men have gone."

In his highly-charged state, Elrohir failed to notice the almost imperceptible wince that Legolas gave as he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, and neither did he see the furrowing of the brow as Legolas shifted in his arms. All he knew was the sweet beckoning of the dreamscape that offered much rest and pleasantness for now.


	41. XL

XL

When Elrohir awoke he was aware of a figure looming over him.

Shaking the sleep from his eyes, he saw that it was Legolas, facing down the imperious shape of the Dyrian.

"Now then, silly Elf, move aside or you shall suffer very much indeed."

When Legolas spoke, Elrohir almost jumped from how different he sounded.

"No, _you_ listen, you stupid fool! This is a servant who belongs to me, and it should be _me_ who has a say in what happens to him! My father gave him to me, and he told me I could do whatever I wanted to with him! And right now I want him -- no, them -- to be left in this tower to die of starvation!"

The Dyrian seemed to pause for thought before he took another step closer.

"But I do think they shall have their uses with us after all," the Dyrian said.

"No, I am utterly sick of them and wish to leave them here!" Legolas cried, stomping his foot on the ground for good measure.

The truth of what Legolas was trying to do hit Elrohir all of a sudden, and he cried, "Legolas!"

"_Prince_ Legolas to you, good sir," Legolas said coldly. "Now pray be quiet, will you?"

Surprised, Elrohir fell silent,

The Dyrian let out a bemused laugh. "What has gotten into you, prince? Power addled your brains?"

"I am sick of this pretending to be great and strong. I never had to do so in my father's kingdom and I hate having to do so now! If you take them along, I shall only get bored and annoyed, and there will be no telling how successful I shall be when I am annoyed."

Spitting at Legolas's feet, the Dyrian allowed a mask of fury to pass his face.

"You gave me a bond --"

Legolas looked bored. "Yes, yes. I know. I covenanted to try my best, but what if it is not good enough?"

The Dyrian screamed with anger and hit Legolas hard across the face, sending him reeling.

"Do you want me to start work on you now?"

Looking up at the twisted being, steel seemed to glint in Legolas's eyes.

"I will risk death and more if you do not do as I say. And you can take my word for it."

His sudden chilly determination seemed to cause a reaction in the Dyrian, who took a step back.

"Leave them."

The Dyrian waved his hand and Legolas was flung against the wall with an invisible force. The impact was so loud that Elrohir had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out at the sound. Still, Legolas did not flinch and picked himself off the ground.

"You will not get your precious gem if you persist in this ridiculous manner," he said.

"Legolas!" Esendri flew into the tower, his face panic-stricken as he saw the situation before them.

"You stay with him in here, runt," Legolas said, his pallid face taking on a more contemptuous sneer. And then his face softened a fraction. "And may you get what you deserve."

"No!" Elrohir cried, but suddenly found that an invisible force was holding both him and Esendri still and silent. Only his eyes rose to meet Legolas's, and he shuddered when he saw what was in them.

_You cannot come with me_, Legolas's thoughts brushed against theirs, strained from the effort of communicating in this way.

_No, Legolas_, Elrohir pleaded, _do not do this. If I mean anything to you, let me go with you._

_Good bye, Elmaethor._

Legolas turned to the Dyrian.

"Shall we?" he said.

Elrohir and Esendri could only look on with increasingly frantic eyes as the Dyrian swung around, seized Legolas by the collar and marched him away from the tower, through the field of swords and finally out of their chilled, horrified sights.

FIN

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this far, and I hope you don't get too annoyed by the cliff-hanger. I will be working on a 3rd story in this series eventually, but am currently focussing on another set in Elessar's Gondor. In the meantime, stay smiling and I hope to be back really soon.


End file.
